Rapture Vytal
by deathbearABC123
Summary: A/U After the breach in Vale the Vytal festival has been moved to a hidden city beneath the sea. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1 Rapture

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBY is owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: I have changed the relationships between certain BioShock characters to fit with the story.**

* * *

Andrew Ryan stared out of the window of the council room and into the vast expansive sea beyond. Rapture, the city at the bottom of the sea that he had founded was bustling in a time of prosperity and economic boon. The free market gave business owners freedom to expand and deal as they pleased, and artists were able to paint, craft, and create without the fear of censor or of government regulation.

It was a contrast to the surface above that still had kingdoms and villages, and in his opinion had too much ties to schools and military power. Here in the underwater city of Rapture separation of those powers was a key ideal in The Great Chain. And yet Ryan could not help but see the irony in the current council meeting that was occurring right now: whether or not to resume contact with the surface.

Ryan's oceanic blue eyes scanned the round table where each of the council members sat, as he himself took his own seat. To his right was a man about a decade or two older than himself, Rapture's architect and someone he considered to be a close friend, Bill McDonagh.

Sitting next to Bill was the founder of Rapture's many scientific breakthrough's and founder of Little Wonders Orphanage, Brigid Tenenbaum, or as most referred to her as: Mother Goose. To her right was the new owner of The Rapture Metro Public Transportation and owner of Sinclair Solutions, Augustus Sinclair, a reliable if not sly fellow.

Next to Sinclair sat Dr. J.S. Steinman, a gifted surgeon who thrived in Rapture without any regulation from government, unlike on the surface where his methods were viewed as too bold and daring to be attempted. Then there was his chief of police Sullivan, a former hunter of team STDD (Stud), but turned to the life of an officer after witnessing the death of his team leader.

The next member was one of the two people he butted heads with on several occasions: Dr. Sophia Lamb, a brilliant psychologist who believed she had a part to play in helping the citizens of Rapture cope with their underwater environment and help them move beyond their own being. Of course that ideal of an almost hive-mind clashed with his own of individual rights.

In place of the famed artist Sander Cohen sat one of his disciples, Anna Culpepper. Ryan knew very little about Culpepper only that she studied under Cohen, whom he considered to be his favorite artist in the city for his ability to paint and craft how something was and how it ought to be.

And finally sitting on his direct left was perhaps his biggest rival and the only individual who could get under his skin more than Lamb: Frank Fontaine. Fontaine himself had a bald egg head with a thin black moustache giving him the appearance of a gangster. And that wouldn't be too far from the truth. Ryan knew bits and pieces of the man's past, but what he did know was that Fontaine was able to obtain a great deal of his wealth in the Kingdom of Atlas and he allegedly was operating a smuggling ring with the surface.

Ryan would like nothing more than to throw the man in one of Persephone's cells, but there was no real evidence to convict Fontaine just yet. Besides Ryan's son Jack was best friends with Fontaine's nephew, a boy named Atlas. Jack was always on his scroll talking to the other boy whenever he had the time. Ryan himself never understood it, the two of them were on the same team for hunters and huntresses. Even though Rapture was at the bottom of the sea the creatures of Grimm still posed a threat. But that was besides the point, he had a meeting to lead.

"Good evening everyone," Ryan greeted to assembled group of individuals. "I am glad that you were all able to attend. Or almost everyone." Ryan cast a glance to where Culpepper sat in Cohen's usual seat. "I take it our good artist was busy?"

"Yes Mr. Ryan," Culpepper said with a nod.

"I take it Cohen vas busy creating his newest masterpiece?" Tenenbaum asked in her thick Eastern Mistral accent.

"Indeed," Culpepper confirmed. "He said his muse had shown him a vision and that he had to act quickly to capture the moment on canvas."

"That _or_ he was just making an excuse not to come to our boring little meetings," Sinclair remarked earning a few snickers from around the table. Leave it to Sinclair to try and put people in a good mood.

"So the art-job couldn't make it," Fontaine said in his thick inner Atlas city accent. "Knowin' how he is with his 'disciples' Culpepper here should have no problem votin' for the loon."

"Regardless," Ryan said before Anna could counter Fontaine, "we are all assembled to discuss what is to be done about our connection to the surface. You all know my personal opinion on the matter but I will turn the topic to you good people. Fontaine since you proposed this meeting would you care to start?"

"Way I see's it Rapture is all about growth," Fontaine said in his thick accent. "How'd ya expect a bird to grow if it can't even get outta its shell? And while we're stuck down there who knows what's goin' on up there. I'm not sayin' we act all buddy-buddy to those stiffs but just enough to benefit ourselves."

"You seem to pretty determined Mr. Fontaine," Sullivan observed. "I take it your business would grow quite well with income from the surface."

 _Yes,_ Ryan thought. If it was true Fontaine was running a smuggling ring then opening up trade to the surface would make his transactions legal, but no doubt lower the cost of whatever he was selling or importing. _What game are you playing at Frank?_

"If you're talkin' 'bout business," McDonagh stepped in, "think what will happen down here. Everyone from the surface will want to set up a stake here, and if they can do it, why not the governments?"

"McDonagh raises a fair point," Steinman agreed. "Rapture was founded with the idea of remaining separate from those _parasites_ on the surface. Our haven could turn to into the very thing from that we fled. We should remain to do as we see fit."

"Do you actually believe we're _that_ well hidden Steinman?" Fontaine asked as he reached inside his coat pocket to take out a cigar.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Sullivan asked his gaze fixed on the bald entrepreneur. Fontaine paid the chief of police little mind as he lit his cigar.

"Want to answer that Doc?" Fontaine asked of Tenenbaum who shook her head at Fontaine's behavior.

"Vhat he means is that Rapture is known to some on the surface," Tenenbaum bluntly stated. Ryan could feel the atmosphere turn heavy. Sullivan's jaw was clenched. Bill darted his eyes from Tenenbaum to himself, Sinclair had raised an eyebrow and looked genially shocked. Culpepper was biting the bottom of her lip, while Fontaine continued to smoke his cigar. "Surely the top minds in the fields of art and science do not just disappear vithout raising a few questions?"

Ryan himself laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. If the circumstances were different then he surely would have lost control of himself, but this was something he already knew. To build Rapture he needed resources, ship, manpower, and those things tended to draw a lot of attention. If not for those factors there was that of the city of Columbia that was constructed around the same time as Rapture, only its location was in the sky.

Much like Rapture, Columbia was unsatisfied with the workings of the surface and broke apart. The city's founder Zachary Comstock, wanted to return to what he considered to be the golden age of humanity, that included elaborate and fancy dresses, a grand sense of nationalism, and a strong sense of racism towards faunus.

The only reason Ryan knew of Columbia was because Rapture had become the home to Comstock's son and granddaughter, Booker DeWitt who had been a former hunter alongside Sullivan, and his daughter Elizabeth DeWitt who was on the same team as Jack and Atlas. Booker and his daughter apparently didn't take too kind to Comstock's ideals and were somehow able to discover the lighthouse that led to the underwater city. Of course Ryan had questioned them extensively once they were discovered in the city, and with Sullivan vouching for DeWitt they were permitted to stay.

Apart from the two DeWitt's the only other person Ryan knew that had knowledge of his city was that of the headmaster of Beacon Academy: Ozpin. Ryan wasn't the most trusting person by nature, but seeing as Ozpin's school didn't fall into direct jurisdiction of any government and largely operated as an independent entity helped a great deal. Ryan knew Ozpin well enough from his life on the surface to know that the headmaster would not go and tell the secret of Rapture except only to those in his most inner circle.

"So what does this mean for us?" Sullivan finally asked. "If our existence really is publicly known then-,"

"I did not say it vas known to the public," Tenenbaum cut the chief off. "I only mentioned that our disappearances would not go unnoticed."

"Well how many know?" Bill asked. "This isn't somethin' to be takin' lightly. Mr. Ryan surely you must-,"

"I am well aware of that fact McDonagh," Ryan told the other man. "As I am also of the only person who knows of Rapture will keep the secret as long as it does not disturb the affairs of the surface."

"You knew Mr. Ryan?" Steinman asked clearly not happy.

"You can all rest assured that the man who knows is an old acquaintance of mine, one of the few whom I actually hold some respect for. But I am curious as to how you knew that bit of information Fontaine," Ryan said turning the attention back to the cigar smoking man.

"You're not the only one o' us with connections in Vale Ryan," Fontaine said. "Information's a powerful thing after all. Only reason I called this meeting was to let you all know I got a message from that acquaintance o' yours informin' me about what was going on up in Vale."

"No doubt about that," Tenenbuam agreed. "But that still raises the question of vhat ve are to do."

"If someone has known and has kept quiet, I saw we leave it be," Bill McDonagh voiced his opinion. "If they know about us and keep to themselves then we should leave it at that. No use in starting problems where none exist."

"Just who is the soul that knows anyhow?" Sinclair inquired.

"Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy," Ryan supplied. Much to his pleasure he saw many of the more extreme faces like Steinman and Sullivan be put to ease. No doubt they knew of Ozpin's reputation. "But why would he be contacting you Fontaine simply to inform you of the happenings of the surface?"

"Cus apparently a boy who used to work for me 'fore I came to Rapture got arrested by Atlas' military in Vale. Ol' Oz found a way to contact me askin' if I knew anything," Fontaine smoothly answered. "Hell I wouldn't be too surprised if he tried to contact you next Ryan."

"Well what was he asking about?" Sullivan asked wanting to make sure Rapture's safety was not put at risk.

"Just wanted to know my connection to the guy who got nabbed, Torchwick. All I told him was he used to be one o' my boys back in the day, but he left to go do his own thing. Heh," Fontaine chuckled. "He must be doin' a pretty bad job if he went an' got caught, an' by four little girls from what I heard."

"Vas there anything else?" Tenenbaum asked in an attempt to keep Fontaine on track.

"Jus' that he didn't believe Vale was as safe as it used to be," Fontaine casually replied. "Mentioned something about their 'Vytal Tournament' an' how he was thinking of holding it in a separate location."

"So that's what he wants?" Culpepper asked. "A place to host their tournament."

"It might seem harmless enough, but what about after?" Sullivan questioned still skeptical. "Once we open Rapture to the surface who's to try and stop other entities from coming and trying to seize power?"

"We could just open it for the tournament and go back to seclusion after that," Sinclair proposed. "Consider it like a special treat for the kiddies that fight for their lives up there."

"You're talkin' like this is some kind of bloody field trip," McDonagh told Sinclair. "This is about our ideals and staying true to 'em. If we're putting this to a vote then I'm sorry but I have to say no."

"That's a no for me as well," Sullivan and Steinman both agreed.

"I'm going to be the brave one and say aye," Fontaine objected. No doubt looking to get some kind of benefit out of it.

"If Mr. Cohen were here I know he would vote aye as well," Culpepper voted on behalf of the artist. "He will undoubtedly want to show off many of his new works to any visitors."

"You have my vote as well," Sinclair agreed. "I do think many of those surface dwellers will pay a hefty price to take a ride in an underwater train." At least Sinclair was open with his intentions.

"I vill say aye as well," Tenenbaum said. "Vhile I do not hold much care for the surface in my heart I do believe this may prove beneficial."

"Looks like my charm won another beauty on my side," Fontaine joked as Tenenbaum kept her face neutral towards the businessman.

"I believe that leaves you as the deciding vote Dr. Lamb," McDonagh observed.

"Yes," Ryan said. "You have been quiet this entire meeting." Not that Ryan was complaining about that or anything.

Lamb fixed Ryan with her cold blue gaze from behind her glasses as she pushed them back further up on her nose. "Rapture operates like a human body," the psychologist began. "We embody the brain, the workers embody the blood, the Big Daddies the antibodies, and ADAM the DNA. All components are needed to maintain sustainability and function. It is easy to view Rapture as one individual and the surface as another. But are we so different? Much like the surface we require the use of hunters and huntresses if ever a Grimm threat should arise like the one that sank Fontaine's Department Store. "

"Thank you for remindin' me 'bout that loss of income," Fontaine said sparing a glance at the doctor, which she chose to ignore.

"As leaders it is our responsibility to ensure that our sanctuary is protected," Lamb continued on stoically. "No doubt many consider those on the surface to be little more than bacteria, but remember, bacteria can strengthen the body just as much as it can weaken it."

"What a professional way of saying yes," Sinclair quipped.

Ryan regarded the other blue eyed woman sitting across from him coldly. "Motion carried," Ryan announced. "Rapture will open itself to the surface, if only for their tournament and not a minute longer." Ryan would have to contact Ozpin about this. It would have been impossible to do so given Rapture's location beneath the waves, but the lighthouse that served as entrance was also able to broadcast and receive scroll calls. Once he contacted Ozpin, Ryan would make sure all the proper terms of the agreement were in place, because knowing Ozpin there was likely more of a reason to his motives than just wanting another place to hold his tournament.

* * *

" _Would all students please gather in the auditorium,_ " the voice of Professor Glynda Goodwitch announced from the schools speakers. Ruby Rose who had been enjoying snacking on some cookies to celebrate Torchwick's capture jumped down from her makeshift bunk-bed.

"What do you think that's about?" Yang asked.

"Only one way to find out I suppose," Blake rhetorically answered.

"Team RWBY to the auditorium!" Ruby declared as she bolted for the designated assembly with the other three members of her team following behind as fast as they could which was hard considering Ruby's super speed.

"Come on, let's go find seats," Ruby said once they had arrived in the auditorium.

"Would it kill you to slow down once in a while?" Weiss asked indignantly not at all happy that Ruby had sprinted to the aud.

"Whoa Weiss," Yang said. "Why don't you _chill_ out?" her pun elicited groans from the other three girls.

"You have dad's sense of humor alright," Ruby told her sister.

"Don't act like you don't love it," Yang said.

Finding some open seats the girls sat themselves down, and as they awaited for the reason as to why they were asked to gather Ruby scanned the sea of students for familiar faces. It appeared that students from the other academy's were gathered as well. Spotting team JNPR make their way into the aud she waved them over to a row of empty seats behind where her team sat.

"Hey Ruby," Jaune greeted as he and his team took their own seats. "Kinda crazy asking us all to come here right?"

"Maybe we're throwing a surprise party for somebody!" Nora theorized.

"Who's birthday is it?" Ren asked in his usual monotone.

"Somebody's somewhere," Nora replied.

"That's not untrue," Ren had to admit.

"Ahem," a magnified voice cleared its throat over the microphone. Turning their attention to the stage the hunters and huntresses in training were greeted with the sight of Professor Ozpin standing and waiting to address the assembled student body.

"I'll try to keep this as brief as possible," the headmaster spoke after taking a sip of his coffee. "As you all know Beacon Academy has been chosen to host this year's Vytal Festival." Ozpin paused to take another sip. "However given recent circumstances revolving around the breach in Vale has led to a growing sense of unease. Despite the assistance from the Atlas Military there is no denying what happened. Which is why under due consideration it has been decided to host the festival in another location."

Instantly whispering broke out amongst the assembled students. "What does he mean?" Ruby asked those next to her. "I mean we caught Torchwick and the breach was sealed, so where could it be held instead?"

"Perhaps Mistral," Pyrrha suggested. "It would be nice to visit home."

"I say Atlas," Weiss gave her opinion. "General Ironwood probably suggested holding it in what he believes to be the safest kingdom."

"No doubt you are all wondering where," Ozpin continued after listing to the students collected confusion. "Honestly I wouldn't expect any of you to know of it." That certainly caught all of their attentions. "This year's festival will now be held in the city of Rapture."


	2. Chapter 2 Lighthouse

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBY is owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

* * *

"So we're goin' through with this then?" McDonagh asked Ryan. The two men were gathered in the latter's office in Hephaestus core. To help take his mind off of the stress of finally revealing Rapture, Ryan was playing mini golf in his office using a coffee cup turned on its side as the hole.

"I disagree as well Bill but the council has decided," Ryan said sinking another ball into the cup. "What has been the word amongst the citizens? How have they taken to the news?"

"Bit surprising really," McDonagh said as he watched Ryan sink another ball into the cup. "Seems like the last twenty years down here have given the people time to think about the surface. Most seem to have an open mind. It's the military that has them worried."

"Hm, yes it would appear that Ironwood will be joining us as well," Ryan said as he lined up his next shot with his golf club. "Ozpin told me the general would only be bringing a handful of soldiers along to 'secure the peace.'"

"Sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"They will only be here for the festival I have Ozpin's guarantee on that," Ryan told the architect although he himself still had his doubts. Especially after he had gotten in contact with the headmaster who explained the other reason why he wanted it to be held in Rapture. "At the very least our business will be able to make somewhat of a profit from these visitors."

"You really believe what Fontaine said then? About this being beneficial?" the architect asked.

"As much of a snake Fontaine is he does have his moments," Ryan admitted. "However if this is one of those moments remains to be seen."

"Right you are," McDonagh couldn't help but agree. "Best we can do now is power through this, perhaps with as much alcohol as possible."

"I believe you just discovered the next ad for your tavern," Ryan joked as another ball found its way into the mug. The two briefly shared a laugh before Bill bade him a farewell to turn in for an early night. Ryan would turn in for the night as well tomorrow the students from the other academy's would be arriving tomorrow and Rapture would need to be at its best.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Ruby happily exclaimed as she looked out past the bow of the ship she and the other students were currently on. The captain of the ship had made the announcement that they would be arriving at their destination in less than thirty minutes and the young leader of team RWBY made her way to the front of the ship along with the rest of her team. "I can't believe it we're almost there! This is going to be so amazing!"

Despite the fact that the location of the tournament was changed last minute, and to a place no one had heard of at that, Ruby could not help but feel excited at the prospect of journeying outside of Vale. It could help her get a feel for what life as a huntress would be like, and who knows she might even make some new friends while she was there. While she knew nothing about this Rapture or what the people were like she wasn't as shy or as awkward as she had been when she had first started at Beacon and that helped with making friends.

"Easy baby sister," Yang said rubbing the top of Ruby's head. "We still got a ways to go until we're there."

"Yeah but the captain said less than half an hour, and that was five minutes ago so we're practically there already."

"I think everyone has a right to be excited," Blake said. "From what Professor Ozpin said this is the first time that Rapture would be hosting."

"Excited isn't the word I would use," Weiss said.

"Huh?" Ruby asked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember who Professor Ozpin said was in charge of the city?" the heiress asked.

"Andrew Rand?" Ruby guessed.

"Andrew _Ryan_ ," Weiss corrected her teammate. "And I would describe my feeling as uneasy."

"I sense a backstory," Yang teased.

Weiss narrowed her icy eyes at Yang, but continued talking. "I remember my father once talking about Andrew Ryan, and from what I remember he wasn't too fond of him."

"Why's that?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently when Ryan was a boy he grew up outside the kingdom of Vale and one day discovered a dust vein large enough to earn him his fortune," Blake said earning surprised looks from her teammates. "I looked him up in the library after Professor Ozpin's speech."

"Yes," Weiss continued. "Apparently my father tried to buy his company out but was unsuccessful. And considering the way the company is now, perhaps it was for the better."

"So you're worried he won't like you?" Ruby summarized.

"As heiress to the Schnee Dust Company I have a responsibility to keep the company afloat. If I am to do that a partnership with a fellow company could help change the way things are being run. So… yes I'm worried he won't like me."

"Don't worry Weiss," Ruby tried to assure the other girl. "I'm sure that he won't be mad at you because of your dad."

"Yeah," Yang supported her sister. "If you get to meet him just… I don't know be like nice businessy."

"That's not a real word," Weiss told the blonde, "but I'll certainly be charming as always." At that both Yang and Ruby snickered. "What?" Weiss asked.

"Oh nothing," Yang said through her chuckles. "Only you don't get a name like ice queen for nothing."

"Quiet you!" Weiss snapped.

"Try not to act like that around that Ryan guy," Yang teased her teammate.

"I'm not that bad," Weiss defended. "Right Blake?" even though the heiress and faunas in hiding had their disagreements in the past they were still able to work past them and operate well together. Blake however did not respond immediately. "Blake?" Weiss asked again.

"See a fish that caught your eye?" Yang joked good heartily.

"No," Blake responded looking past the bow of the boat. "But I do see that." Turning to look at what the faunas girl was referring to the three other girls were met with the sight of a towering lighthouse situated on a patch of rock in the middle of the sea they found themselves traveling. Yang let out a whistle at the size of the structure, Weiss even looked impressed, and Ruby let out a "Whoa."

As the boat approached the lighthouse it slowed its speed and began to turn so the gangplank could be lowered onto a set of steps that extended down into the water. This is where they were going? Yang was the first to raise the issue. "Y'know for a city it's kinda small."

"I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions Miss Xiao Long," a man's voice spoke from behind them. Turning to see who it was the girls were faced with Professor Ozpin, a small smile on his face. "Things are not always as they appear to be."

"Do you mean that this isn't a lighthouse then?" Ruby asked confused.

"Oh it is a lighthouse, but it's what on the inside that matters most," came his cryptic answer. More students filed onto the deck where the five of them stood, no doubt noticing that the ship had come to a stop.

"Students," Ozpin addressed the assembled group. "We have arrived at the next stop for our journey. When your team name is called please make your way into the lighthouse and follow the music." Ozpin began to call off team names and gesturing for them to head inside the lighthouse. Spotting team CFVY making their way to the structure Ruby gave a friendly wave to Velvet before her team disappeared inside the towering structure. A few more teams were called before Ozpin got around to theirs.

Already overflowing with excitement Ruby led her team down the gangplank, up the stairs and to the large brass doors of the lighthouse. Ruby reached out to pull one of the heavy doors forward to allow her team entry. Once they were all inside the four girls were standing on a circular floor with a golden bust of a man looking down on them with a red banner hanging beneath him reading: No Gods or Kings Only Man.

Beneath the bust was also a plaque which Blake read. "In what country is there a place for people like me, a quote by Andrew Ryan."

Weiss' icy eyes scanned the interior of the lighthouse. "Where are the other teams?" she questioned.

"Ozpin said to follow the music didn't he?" Yang asked. "We do that I bet we'll find out."

"Do you hear that?" Ruby asked as the faint sound of a violin could be heard from the floor beneath the one they were on now.

"It almost sounds like music that would be played back in my estate in Atlas," Weiss said listening to the almost soothing tune.

"We were told to follow the music," Blake mentioned to her teammates. Taking one last look at the bust of Ryan the four girls made their way around to the other side of the circular room where they proceeded down a set of stairs to the bottom floor of the lighthouse. The thing that captured their attention was a sphere like object lightly bobbing in a pool of water. Upon closer inspection they discovered that a radio was inside the large sphere.

"Looks like we have to go inside," Ruby said as she was the first to climb into the sphere which was large enough to hold all four of them.

"Now what?" Yang asked. "I don't want to keep listening to this music."

"Hmph," Weiss muttered. "You need to appreciate the classics."

"Hey I think I found something," Ruby told her team. From her position near the back of the sphere she saw a lever that had two settings: Lighthouse and Rapture.

"Good find baby sister," Yang praised. "Now pull it and let's get this show on the road, or sea." Doing as Yang said Ruby pulled the lever to the Rapture setting and the door to their sphere closed shut with a loud hiss as it began to submerge from its port inside the lighthouse.

"What did you do?!" Weiss demanded as the sphere continued to dive.

"I'm sorry," Ruby apologized. "I mean I saw the lever and it said Rapture so I figured I might as well pull it and-," Ruby was cut off as the lights within the sphere began to dim and a screen was lowered to cover the glass port to the door.

"Oh home movies," Yang joked trying to lighten the mood.

An advertisement flashed onto the screen showing a man lighting a cigarette for a woman with a caption that read: Incinerate, Plasmids by Ryan Industries and Fontaine Futuristics.

The image changed to that of a man with a finely trimmed moustache and an even finer suit sitting in a chair holding a pipe. " _I am Andrew Ryan,_ " an automated voice narrated. " _And I'm here to ask you a question._ "

"Okay ask," Ruby happily said.

"He can't hear you," Weiss pointed out. "It's just a recording."

" _Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?_ " the voice of Ryan asked. As the image changed to that of a farmer working a field.

"Um, I guess he is," Yang answered.

"It's just a recording," Weiss felt the need to point out once more.

" _No says the man in Atlas it belongs to the military, no says the religious man it belongs to the god, no says the man in Vale it belongs to everyone. I rejected those answers. Instead I chose the impossible, I chose…"_ the screen pulled up to allow the occupants to see out of the glass window. " _Rapture._ "

The four were greeted with the sight of a spiraling underwater city modeled like a combination of all four kingdoms. Tubes connected some of the closer buildings together while a train track seemed to run all over. Lights placed on the sides of the towering buildings illuminated the sea water to make the city of Rapture seem like something out of a dream. The dream like appearance was only further strengthened when a giant squid came swimming past their sub and disappeared among the buildings.

"Holy," Yang uttered as her lilac eyes blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing everything correctly.

"Cow," Blake finished. She too was in a similar state of disbelief.

"Th-this is…" Weiss muttered trying to properly express what she was feeling at the sight before her eyes.

"This is… AWESOME!" Ruby exclaimed as her silver eyes sparkled with the happiness of that of a child at the sight of the underwater city. "It's a city! And it's under the sea! Ohmygoshohmygodhohmygosh!"

Ryan's voice came to life over the speakers once again. " _A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small. And by the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well._ "

As Ryan's speech finished so did the sphere's journey. The members of team RWBY watched as their transport neared a circular opening in one of the city's towering buildings. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were still working on getting over their initial shock, Ruby was practically bouncing up and down at the prospect of stepping foot inside the city.

Once inside the docking port the sphere began to rise which only added to the young leader's delight. Finally the sphere broke the surface of the water and through the glass door the four were able to see they were in a rectangular docking station. The door opened with a hiss and allowed the four to exit the sphere.

"Okay," Yang said overcoming most of her shock. "This is a thing."

"That's putting it as an understatement," Blake said with a neutral tone, but even anyone who didn't know her could tell she was trying to mask her excitement of emotions.

"And that's Andrew Ryan," Weiss said as she spotted a man standing opposite them in the docking area near a wall of glass that allowed for a view of the city. It seemed like he was here to greet the arrivals. "As someone who is familiar with the dealings of business I believe it necessary to remain calm and collected when introducing-," a red blur flew past the heiress and towards the city's founder leaving a trail of rose pedals in its wake.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby exclaimed as she stopped just short of Ryan. "You're Andrew Ryan! I mean I didn't even know who you were until the other day, but it's still so nice to meet you! You're city is amazing it's like something out of one of the stories I was read as a kid! It's such an honor to be here!"

"…ourselves," Weiss finished her sentence with a mutter.


	3. Chapter 3 New Setting

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBY is owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

* * *

Ryan looked down at the young red themed girl that was oozing with excitement and joy. A look of confusion and mild annoyance in his eyes. An annoyed "Hem-hem," Came from the girls teammate clad in white who looked none too happy with the other girls behavior.

"Oh um right," the silver eyed girl seemed to recognize her outburst of excitement. "It's um, nice to," another cough from the white haired girl. "I mean it's an honor to meet you, uh sir."

"Yes," Ryan spoke. "Rapture does tend to have that initial affect on those who first see her. It is my pleasure to welcome you and team to my city young miss…"

"Oh, Rose," Ruby told him. "Ruby Rose. And these are my teammates."

Weiss performed a perfect curtsey. "Weiss Schnee," she greeted. "It truly is an honor to meet you Mr. Ryan."

"Hm. It has been a long time since I've last seen a member of the Schnee family," Ryan told her. "Last I saw of your family your sister was just an infant. I look forward to seeing your progress in the coming battles."

"I'm Blake Belladonna," the faunas girl introduced herself next. "You're city is quite the masterpiece."

"I'm Yang Xiao Long," the blonde said with a wave. "And can I just say this place rocks."

"Thank you," Ryan told the girls. "I'm glad to see that Rapture has made the desired effect. If you would please continue left up those stairs," Ryan instructed of the four. "Someone will meet you to transport you to your temporary residence."

Doing as they were instructed Ruby happily led the way for her team up the stairs to what appeared to be the floor of a train station if the large board hanging above their heads with different times and locations were anything to go by along with the title of : Rapture Metro.

"Well howdy there," a man's voice called to them by a ticket booth. He had dark hair similar to Ryan's and wore suspenders over a white button down with a red tie and glasses hanging from around his neck. He also had a bit of a pot belly but nowhere as large as Professor Port's. He put off a friendly demeanor that Ruby would appreciate. "Names Augustus Sinclair, Esquire."

"Hello!" Ruby warmly greeted. "My names Ruby and these are my teammates, Weiss, Blake and my sister Yang."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Sinclair said. "Now what can a fella like myself do for you four lovely ladies?"

"Mr. Ryan said you could take us to where we would be staying," Blake answered.

"Well as owner of the Rapture Metro I'd be disappointed if I couldn't." Sinclair pulled out his scroll and a bulkhead door opened to reveal a train car sitting in a dry dock area behind where the he stood. Sinclair handed his scroll to Ruby. "Your schools paying for all transportation needs so just enter your team name and well get this show on the road. Or should I say track?" Yang actually laughed at that.

"What?" she asked looking at the deadpan looks she was getting from the rest of her team. "It was funny."

Ruby handed the man his scroll and he opened the train compartment door. "Climb aboard."

"This is going to be so cool!" Ruby said as she stepped inside. Blake on the other hand just silently hoped that things went better than the last time she was on a train.

Once all four girls were inside Sinclair took to the conductors controls and sealed the train doors as the dock began to fill with water and a large bulkhead door opened for the train to continue on its path.

Yang began filming the underwater trip on her scroll as she planned on sending it to her dad back home at Patch. "Man this place doesn't cease to amaze huh Blake?" Yang asked to which Blake didn't respond. "Blake?" turning to look at her partner Yang saw the faunas in hiding eyeing a school of fish swimming by with a hungry predatory look in her eyes.

"I take it she's a fish gal?" Sinclair asked from his spot at the controls.

"Oh you bet."

"Well I'm sure she'll be happy to learn that Fontaine's Fisheries supply Rapture with more fish than you can possible imagine," Sinclair told her. "Given our unique setting fish is our number one food."

"This place is heaven," Blake said at the thought.

"Excuse me Mr. Sinclair," Weiss spoke from her seat. "That's the second time I've heard that name Fontaine. The first was in an ad when we were first arrived."

"Ah, Fontaine's a prominent business man down here. His company used to be in Atlas, but when he heard about ol' Andy Ryan's little project he jumped on the Rapture bandwagon. Although he helped build Rapture him and Ryan but head on a lot of different things."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Well I'm sure you heard it in that little audio track in the bathysphere, but Ryan don't exactly like how things are on the surface," Sinclair told her. "It was actually Fontaine who wanted to open up to have that Vytal festival here."

"Oh," Ruby said. "I guess I didn't help the surfaces image when I met him then." Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it lil' miss," Sinclair said. "Ryan's a pretty stubborn man in the way he views things, but he tends to look on huntsman and huntresses in a more favorable light. In fact we have a few ex hunters down here."

"You do?" Ruby asked.

"Yes indeed my best friend is one, fella by the name of Johnny Topside, or as most folks call him now, Delta."

"That's cool! What's his weapon? What about his semblance? Does his weapon turn into a gun? Do you think we could meet him?"

"Ruby you're more hyper than Nora right now," Weiss pointed out. "Please calm down."

Ruby flushed with embarrassment muttering a sorry. "I'm kind of a weapons geek," Ruby told the conductor. "And I'm just really happy about being a huntress so any advice I can get from the pros would be kind of awesome."

Sinclair just chuckled. "Don't worry about it lil' missy. And if you don't get to meet the ol' sport I'm sure you'll meet his daughter Eleanor. She's a huntress in training just like you. Her and her team will be representing ol' Rapture in the tournament after all."

"That sounds amazing! I'll keep an eye out for her."

After about a minute or so the train pulled up to a square building complex with a dock for the train to come to a stop. Once the water was drained out of the dock Sinclair opened the door for team RWBY. "Well here we are, Demeter Flats. Home of guest apartments to spare."

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Sinclair," Weiss said to the conductor. "Do you know which room we'll be staying in?"

"Room doors should have your team name on it," Sinclair answered. "You ladies take care now."

"We will," Ruby told him. "And thanks for the ride! It was really neat."

"Come on," Yang said. "I want to see how the room holds up to the rest of this place." The blonde led the way down one of the buildings corridors until Blake spotted they team name on the plaque of one of the doors.

"Well if its anything like we've seen so far I think it's safe to assume something along the line of fine luxury," Weiss inferred.

Opening the door to their new room the girls were faced with a rather spacious area only slightly larger than what they had at beacon. The beds were the same size only with more thickly conditioned blankets, and the room itself had a distinct vintage look and feel to it.

"Well I was expecting… more," Weiss said a bit disappointed.

"We just need to spice it up is all," Yang said trying to put a more positive spin on the otherwise boring room. "Ruby are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Are you thinking bunk-beds Rapture addition?!"

"Uh-huh!" Yang confirmed.

"Bunk-beds, assemble!" Ruby said as she and Yang set off to stack one bed over the other using some of the additional pillows as a means of holding the top bunk in place. After they had done that the two half sisters took a step back to admire their handiwork. "Perfect!"

"I'd say we're pros at this," Yang praised.

"I can't wait until team JNPR gets here," Ruby said. "Maybe we can convince them to do this with their beds too."

"We could ask when they get here," Blake said. "Look their room is across the hall just like at Beacon."

"Looks like some things never change," Yang commented.

"Well how about we go exploring until they get here?" Ruby suggested. "I mean we all want to right?" to that she received an agreement from all of her team.

* * *

Jack Ryan left the Tea Garden located in outer Arcadia with his teammate and best friend Atlas Fontaine after paying for their drinks.

"I'm tellin' you boyo," Atlas said as they walked. "She's full o' barnacles."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The waitress," Atlas said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Said she didn't recognize me with me new hair color an' all."

"You did wear it better as a blonde," Jack told him, not understanding why they were talking about Atlas dying his blonde hair black.

"Ugh," Atlas groaned. "Now you sound like Moira."

"Moira?" Jack repeated. "You mean your girlfriend? The one who I've never seen?"

"Aye that's the one."

"You do realize that I have to question her existence at this point right?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"She's a shy gal," Atlas shrugged.

"And yet I assume you've told her everything about me?"

"Not true boyo," Atlas assured him. "I haven't told her 'bout the time you woke up half naked below the docks of me uncle's fishery."

"No thanks to you," Jack retorted recalling the time Atlas played a prank on him by use of his semblance: suggestion. With the three simple words of: Would you Kindly? Atlas was able to get people to just about anything he wanted. He never used it for ill purposes, but he did use it for pranks which usually involved Jack. So when Atlas had asked him to kindly go fondle a fish Jack had done so like a trained dog. They had laughed about it afterwards but it was still embarrassing.

"You should be thanking me for that boyo," Atlas told his friend.

"Annnd why is that?" Jack felt the need to ask.

"Well if it hadn't been for me little suggestion Elizabeth never would have got to see the body you got under your sweater now would she?"

Jack instantly flushed. "I- th-that I mean n-no but."

"Hahaha!" Atlas laughed. "You make it too easy boyo!"

That too was something that became a joke between the two friends. Two years ago sea slugs that supplied ADAM, the chemical that substituted dust in Rapture, had bitten young girls around the city turning them into demonic versions of their former selves. The woman whom Jack considered an adoptive mother, Brigid Tenenbaum informed him that his semblance might just be the cure for the young girls as he was able to channel some of his aura into their bodies to cure them. One of the ones he cured had been Elizabeth's adopted sister Sally, which Elizabeth had been most thankful for. Atlas had teased Jack that he had a crush on their other team member which Jack had never confirmed nor denied.

"Sometimes I wonder whose side you're on," Jack dejectedly mumbled.

"I'm on your side boyo," Alas told him. "With your shy but skilled nature and me wit and charm we make the perfect team!"

"Guess I can't argue with you on-,"

"Oof!"

Jack took a step back to see that someone had walked into him and had fallen down. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" the young girl apologized. "I was walking with my team and I wandered ahead and lost them and… sorry."

Jack bent to allow the young girl a hand, revealing his chain tattoo design on his wrist. "It's alright," Jack assured her. "I'm pretty sure I walked into you just as much as you did to me."

"'Cept you didn't fall over," Atlas pointed out. "How are you lass? Don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Oh right," the girl said. "Well my name's Ruby. Ruby Rose. I'm here with my team for the Vytal festival. We wanted to do a bit of exploring, but well, I kind of got excited and ran off ahead of them."

"Ah so you're from one of those schools up top," Atlas stated. "Haven't seen too many others wanderin' 'round though. Reckon they might be restin' back in their rooms from the journey. What school are you representing?"

"Oh uh Beacon," Ruby replied. "Um, what about you guys?"

"Jack and meself are representing ol' Rapture herself!" Atlas told the younger girl. "Names Atlas Fontaine, and this is me friend Jack Ryan."

"Oh! That's right I remember it being said your school would be competing. Uh…"

"What is it lass?" Atlas asked sensing that she had something else to ask.

"Well you see I'm bit of a weapons geek sooo…"

"You want to see our weapons?" Jack guessed.

"Yes please," Ruby answered innocently.

Atlas smiled as he patted Jack on the shoulder. "You have your weapon on you boyo! Show her!"

Reaching behind him, Jack pulled his weapon out for the silver eyed girl. "A wrench?" she asked as she eyed the larger than average red wrench Jack held.

"Uh, yeah," Jack scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "But it turns into a gun." That seemed to catch her interest.

"Cool! What about you?" Ruby asked Atlas.

"Don't have me weapon handy," Atlas admitted. "But you'll see it once the tournament starts."

"Great! It's really great to be in a place like this for the tournament," Ruby told the two. "You two are so lucky to live here."

"Well we could use a little more sunlight," Jack said. "Kind of hard to tell time down here without it."

"Heh, guess that's true," Ruby admitted. "I like your tattoos by the way." Ruby pointed to the chain designs on his wrists.

"Oh thanks," Jack said. "I modeled it after my father's saying: A man chooses, a slave obeys. They're kind of a reminder to walk my own path in life instead of what others want."

"Wow. That's deep," Ruby said. "How'd your dad react to seeing it?"

"Well he approved of the meaning, but I think he believes I could have went with a better design."

"I also don't think he liked the idea that it was me uncle who gave you that tat," Atlas said.

"Whose your uncle?" Ruby asked.

"Frank Fontaine," Atlas answered. "My uncle and his dad have their fair share of disagreements."

"Wait does that mean… you're Andrew Ryan's son?" Ruby asked Jack.

"Umm, yeah." Normally it was not something Jack would have told someone upon their first meeting, but it had nothing to do with embarrassment, and more to do with not wanting to be treated differently. Andrew Ryan had made sure that his only son would want for nothing, but not the point where he was a spoiled brat and had encouraged Jack to search for his own path in life even if that meant outside the family business. But apart from that the man was distant, always working late and ensuring Rapture's success rather than spending quality bonding time with his son.

It would have bothered Jack a great deal if he didn't have two other parental figures in his life. The first being Brigid Tenenbaum, the doctor who was present during his birth that resulted in his real mother's death. Tenenbaum had a soft spot for all children seeing as her own childhood was practically nonexistent.

The second ironically being his own father's biggest rival and Atlas' uncle: Frank Fontaine. When Atlas still lived with his uncle before moving out the man had treated Jack just as he had Atlas. He could be crass most of the time and many people in Rapture were afraid to cross him, but he treated the boys like adults even offered them jobs if they ever got tired of the huntsman business.

"Wow I had no idea!" the silver eyed girl exclaimed. "I mean I just thought that his son would be more… fancily dressed."

Jack would have taken offence if not for the girls genuine honesty and childlike nature. "I've been told it's the sweater," Jack joked.

"Aye!" Atlas confirmed. "You never wear anything else."

"Well I should probably go and try to find my team," Ruby confessed. "But it was nice talking to you."

"You too," Jack told her. "And good luck in the tournament."


	4. Chapter 4 Huntsman

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBY is owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

* * *

If Ozpin had to be honest meeting with Ryan in his office was going as expected, or as well as could be expected with Ironwood joining them as well, and considering Ryan's obvious distrust of military power he wasn't as being as harsh as Ozpin would have expected.

"Mr. Ryan I assure you it is only a precautionary measure," James tried to persuade the tycoon. "Surely you understand that the revelation of your city would cause some panic amongst the excitement."

"What I understand is a military power to establish itself in a city outside of its jurisdiction," Ryan coldly responded. "And the last time I checked _general_ that constituted as an invasion."

"You're blowing this out of proportion," James quickly defended. "People trust the Atlesian military after the breach in Vale. The people watching back home should know that their friends and loved ones are being protected by Atlesian Knights."

"People on the surface may trust you Ironwood but we are not on the surface are we?" Ryan rhetorically asked. "Rapture is more than capable of providing defense. We incorporate our own security bots as well as our Big Daddies along with our honing missiles to counter an attack by Grimm such as a Moby or Nautilus. And we've survived just fine without any help from a parasitic military."

"Gentlemen please," Ozpin intervened before James could form a retort. "The situation is not as complicated as the both of you are making it seem."

"Care to elaborate Ozpin?" Ryan asked moving to stand behind his desk.

"I have no doubt that Rapture is more than capable of protecting all of her inhabitants," Ozpin began choosing his words carefully. "But what you must understand Andrew is that we are dealing with a very delicate situation here, and I'm not just referring to the tournament."

"Ah yes," Ryan said. "When I contacted you, you mentioned the situation with the Fall Maiden."

"You told him about Amber?" Ironwood turned to Ozpin.

"If we are to trust one another then he had a right to know any additional motives involved for moving the location," Ozpin told Ironwood. "And besides Glynda and the bulk of your army should be more than enough to hold the school if push comes to shove."

"And you also mentioned you suspected her assailants to be possibly be disguised," Ryan pointed out.

"It isn't completely out of the question," Ozpin admitted. "If they were disguised as students for the tournament they would be here and away from Amber. But that once again brings us back to Atlas's forces. If her attackers are here then it would be safer to bring in at least one squad of Atlesian Knights. Perhaps even a seasoned huntsman. And it just so happens I know of one who has a past connection to one of your citizens."

Ryan seemed to be mulling the information over behind his desk. "One huntsman is simple enough, they operate on their own judgment more than the orders of another. A squad of military soldiers however-,"

"Would only be here to serve as additional protection. Nothing more," Ironwood tried to assure the city's founder.

"One huntsman and one squad," Ryan conceded. "But no more than that."

"Thank you Mr. Ryan," Ironwood said with a formal bow. "I shall send word to Winter to escort them here as soon as possible." Taking his leave Ironwood left Ozpin alone with Ryan in the latter's office.

"Thank you for agreeing to that Andrew," Ozpin thanked. "I do not imagine it was easy for you though."

"Rapture revolves around the rational mind," Ryan told him. "If your suspicions are correct and the Fall Maidens assailants are here then that could prove problematic. If an altercation were to occur then the Atlesian forces would take the bulk of the assault. I see no reason to endanger my citizens lives any more than necessary."

It would appear that Ryan still held his contempt his heart even after twenty years of seclusion.

"You mean to say your… what did you call them? Big Daddy's, are not up to the task of apprehending them?"

"They stand as Rapture's top security measure," Ryan proudly declared. "They protect the city from threats both inside and out and are loyal to a fault."

"I believe I saw one on my way here," Ozpin recalled seeing the large individual in a diving suit. "Although he was accompanying a young girl no more than seven or eight."

"That would be a Little Sister," Ryan explained. "A few years ago many young girls were bitten by the sea slugs where we derive ADAM from. Their young bodies reacted badly to it. Skin as grey as a corpse with glowing yellow eyes…" he glanced at Ozpin who wore a concerned expression. "You can stop worrying. My son was able to use his semblance to heal the girls albeit with some unforeseen side effects."

"Such as?" Ozpin questioned.

"Their bodies are now viable ADAM factories," Ryan told him. "Of course that warrants protection."

"From you own citizens?"

"Like any substance there will always be people who will try to abuse it," Ryan informed. "Upon its initial release a portion of Rapture's citizens overdosed on ADAM, twisting their minds and bodies into what we have dubbed "splicers."" Ryan looked to Ozpin's concerned face. "And I'll have you know that those who were not killed are locked in Persephone's maximum security cells."

"How can you be sure they are all accounted for?" Ozpin asked.

"Splicers seemed to have an unnatural knack for sniffing out ADAM, hence why Big Daddies escort the girls when they are not in their own homes. If there are any wandering around the Big daddy… well nobody crosses the Big Daddy."

"They would actually risk their lives for this ADAM?"

"ADAM down here is what Dust is up there: valuable," Ryan stated. "Dr. Tenenbaum has the girls visit her lab regularly to extract the ADAM from them."

"And that's safe?" Ozpin felt the need to ask.

"She has assured the parents of those children that it is much safer than Suchong's methods." Ryan regarded the look of confusion of Ozpin's face. "He's another scientist down here. On top of that she has been working on stabilizing the effects ADAM can have on the mind."

"Why not just have your son use his semblance again instead of putting these girls at risk?"

"Because every citizen in Rapture ensures its survival," Ryan said a bit annoyed. "Their little hands are on the Great Chain alongside my own."

"Forgive me, but that sounds a very selfish thing to do," Ozpin had to admit.

"It is within our rights to ensure our economy survives," Ryan bluntly stated.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but with your city operating on a very self serving way has that not created a division amongst the people?" Ozpin had to ask.

"There are those who are better off than others every city has that issue," Ryan told him. "But every citizen plays a part in ensuring Rapture survives."

"Aren't you at least worried that a lack of empathy might attract Grimm?" Ozpin asked.

"While Grimm remain a threat Rapture does not encourage a lack of empathy or encourage negative emotions," Ryan explained. "If People are to do good deeds that benefit themselves as well as others out of their own will and choice, not believing they have to like the surface."

"I believe I know someone who fits that description perfectly," Ozpin said as an image of young Ruby Rose sprang into his head. "And I apologize if my questions offended you." Although he was still quite upset that the young girls had such a burden to bear.

"It is alright Ozpin," Ryan told him. "While I am peeved at the situation, the wheels are already turning. We can only make sure they turn in the right direction."

* * *

"You mean to tell me you met with Andrew Ryan's son?!" Weiss asked once Ruby had found the other three girls and returned to their temporary housing in Demeter Flats. Team JNPR had arrived by that time as well and had gathered in Team RWBY's room to discuss the once hidden city beneath the waves.

When asked where she had ran off to in her haste, Ruby recalled the events of meeting the two Rapture friends and their relation to two of the city's biggest names. "Well it was by accident," Ruby clarified. "I did kind of run into him after all."

"Well from the sound of it he seems like quite the humble young man," Pyrrha voiced. "Many would let celebrity status go to their head."

"You're a professional fighter Remnant wide and you're not like that, you're the most humble person I know," Jaune told his partner causing her to smile.

"Thank you Jaune."

"Well what did he look like?" Yang asked her sister. "Was he handsome at least?"

"Yang!" Ruby said while her sister raised her eyebrows suggestively. "And yeah I guess, he was tall with light brown hair and green eyes."

"Perhaps we will meet Jack before the first match," Pyrrha suggested. "He seems like he would be a good friend."

"What about his friend Atlas?" Blake asked.

"He seemed nice too," Ruby said recalling some of the things the accented young man had said. "He did most of the talking and got Jack to show me his weapon. It's a wrench."

"And they seemed to get along?" Blake asked referring to how Sinclair told them that Andrew and Frank were business rivals.

"They were like the best of friends," Ruby told her.

"Well I think it's a sign of progress," Weiss said. "If two people from different companies can be friends it makes me believe I can change my family's company for the better." As if on cue Weiss felt her scroll vibrate. Pulling it out she saw it was an incoming call from her father. Not wanting to ruin her mood Weiss ignored the call.

"I still can't believe a place like this exists!" Nora exclaimed. "It's like we're in a giant fish tank or something."

"It is a marvelous feat," Ren spoke. "It's almost hard to believe a city could break away from the kingdoms and survive for this long considering what usually happens." Weiss wasn't sure but she could swear Ren's usual monotone turned darker there for a moment.

Weiss' train of thought about Ren's change of tone was broken as her scroll went off yet again. _I suppose father is really starting to get impatient,_ she thought. Pulling her scroll back out again she was about to ignore the message when she saw who it was from. _She's actually coming here_.

"I say we go out and swim!" Nora excitedly suggested.

"I would advise against that," Ren monotonously responded.

Weiss walked towards the door. "Excuse me for a moment," she told the assembled teams. "I just have to go somewhere real quick."

"Where?" Yang asked.

"To the welcome center," Weiss replied. "There's someone I want to go meet."

* * *

Weiss would have been fine going alone to go and greet her sister, in fact she would have preferred it that way, it had been a while since she had last seen Winter who was busy within the Atlsesian Military, but Ruby and Yang had insisted on tagging along. Yang out of wanting to explore more of the underwater city, and Ruby because she was curious on to who her friend was meeting and wanted to meet Winter despite not knowing who she was.

Along the way to the welcome center Ruby had spotted Penny, much to the red hooded girls surprise and she and Yang had stopped to talk to the redhead promising to catch up to Weiss soon. Weiss inwardly smiled. This way she would get a few minutes alone with her sister before introducing two of her teammates.

When she got to the welcome center she did not expect to see Winter with her blade drawn parrying the strikes of a rugged and scruffy looking man wearing rather tattered clothing. The two combatants locked blades as each tried to overwhelm the other. Winter pushed forward to end the lock cark-wheeling backwards to give distance between herself and the man.

The man reached for his hip flask and took a swig of the contents before making a dash towards Winter. Winter jumped over the blades swing and landed on the flat of her opponents sword. Throwing jab after jab at the inebriated man's head, Weiss was surprised to see him dodge every strike with relative ease despite his apparent drunken state.

Seemingly getting annoyed with Winter's missed jabs the man twisted his sword forcing Winter off before bringing his weapon around in a wide arc to strike where Winter had landed. It would have connected had Winter not used a glyph to counter.

"Hey Weiss," the voice of Ruby came from behind her. "What's going on here?"

"Some crazy drunk is attacking my sister!" Weiss informed as Ruby could now clearly see the two combatants. Instead of concern Ruby's face lit up with excitement.

"That's not just any crazy drunk," Ruby said, "that's my crazy drunk uncle! Kick some butt Qrow!" Ruby shouted encouragement to the drunk.

Weiss shocked by this revelation turned to shout for her sister. "Put him in his place Winter!"

The fight continued with Winter vaulting over one of Qrow's swings and landing behind him. Making a move to strike from behind Winter's swing was blocked as Qrow intercepted from over his shoulder giving Winter a smirk as he did so.

Clearly infuriated with Qrow, Winter cart-wheeled backwards once more creating enough distance to form a glyph behind her as she prepared for a charge. Seeing this Qrow's weapon began to change, the blade of the sword breaking apart to form a more curved edge. Before the weapon could fully be formed Qrow stopped the transformation and sheathed his blade before gesturing for Winter to come at him.

Happy to oblige Winter shot forward like a bullet, her sword drawn back ready to strike. Before her blade could collide with Qrow a loud " _ **Roouuugghh**_!" was heard. Instead of striking Qrow Winter's blade came into contact with a massive drill that was wielded by an even larger man in a diving suit.

The man stood over seven feet tall and the drill encased his right hand and most of his forearm while his left hand had a symbol of a triangle engraved onto it. A single porthole for his eyes glowed yellow hiding what his face looked like. "Schnee!" the voice of General Ironwood said as he Professor Ozpin and Andrew Ryan approached the scene.

"General Ironwood!" Winter instantly sheathed her blade.

"Explain," Ironwood's tone was strict and commanding.

"Perhaps this calls for a more private setting," Ozpin suggested referring to the small crowd that had gathered due to the fight.

"I agree," Ryan sided with Ozpin. "My office will suffice." Ryan directed his attention to the large man in the diving suit. "Thank you for your assistance Delta you may carry on." The now identified Delta nodded his helmeted head in acknowledgement.

"See you later big guy," Qrow said to the embarking Delta.

"Uncle Qroooow!" Ruby yelled as she ran up to hug the man's arm which he lifted with ease. "Hi."

"Hey kiddo," Qrow greeted as he ruffled Ruby's hair with his free arm.

"What are you even doing here? How did you find this place?" Ruby asked her uncle.

"Got a call from Oz," Qrow told her. "Thought it might be a good idea to have me around. And besides," Qrow took off the backpack he had been wearing. "You left something back at Beacon."

Opening the pack Ruby was greeted with the sight of a corgi dog looking back up at her. "Zwei!" she happily yelled as she took the dog out to hug him.

The moment was interrupted when Ozpin said, "Are you coming along Qrow?" him and Ryan stood watching the scene.

"I think I'm in trouble," Qrow whispered to Ruby.

"You were kinda in a fight," Ruby pointed out to which Qrow chuckled and gave her a fist bump.

"Catch you later kid," he said as he began to walk towards a waiting Ozpin and Ryan. "If you're good I might introduce you to my friend."

"You know someone here?" Ruby asked.

"I know someone everywhere," Qrow said as he met up with the two waiting men.

* * *

True to his word Qrow stopped by their team room in Demeter Flats about half an hour later after his meeting with Ozpin and Ryan.

"Sooo why were in a fight with Weiss' sister anyway?" Yang asked after Ruby had retold the event not too long ago. Thankfully Weiss was off with her own sister at the moment, and Blake had gone off to the Rapture library to learn more about the city.

"Well I wrecked one of those tin men and said something about bringing in automated soldiers to a secluded city wasn't the best idea. That seemed to win Ryan over when I told him," Qrow casually said. "That and Ironwood didn't bother letting me know the location had been changed until the last minute. Found out what was going on by a friend down here."

"That's right you mentioned knowing someone down here," Ruby recalled. "Who is it?"

Qrow smirked. "Why don't I just show you?" to that he received nods from both his nieces.

After about fifteen minutes of trying to find where they were going in the still unfamiliar underwater city, the trio arrived in a double story plaza scene. "C'mon, he's on the top floor." Following their uncle up to the top floor of the plaza they now stood outside of an office door with the words: Booker DeWitt, Investigator into both private and public affairs.

Qrow knocked on the door which was soon opened by a man who looked very similar to their uncle. He had short brown hair that was starting to gray near the temples swept to one side, vigilant green eyes, a light stubble on his face, and wore a blue leather vest over a black shirt with dark gray pants. In all honesty apart from the hair style and eye color the two could pass as identical twins.

"Booker," Qrow greeted.

"Qrow," Booker greeted back.

The two men stared at each other seemingly sizing the other up before both cracked a smile and shook each other's hand. "How ya been you old drunk?" Qrow asked.

"Just who the hell are you calling a drunk?" Booker responded.

"The guy who smells like booze that's who."

"And this coming from the guy with a flask at his hip."

"Well are you going to let us in or what?" Qrow asked. Booker stepped aside and allowed the three to enter his work space. His desk was cluttered with papers and a picture frame of himself with a young woman, possibly his daughter. He also had a few empty bottles in a recycling bin.

"Sooo," Yang leaned over to whisper to Ruby, "does every middle aged drinker look exactly the same or what?"

"Who are you calling middle aged?" both Qrow and Booker asked.

"Girls, this is an old friend of mine," Qrow introduced. "Booker DeWitt. Ex-huntsman."

"Hey," Booker casually greeted.

"These are my nieces Yang, and Ruby."

"Yo," Yang greeted while Ruby gave a polite wave.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. DeWitt," Ruby said.

"Just Booker's fine," Booker told the young girl.

"Oh. Okay cool. Nice to meet you then Booker… okay that felt a little weird."

"Sooo Booker," Yang began, "how do you know our uncle?"

"I took a few jobs alongside side him when I was a huntsman," Booker told her.

"How was it being a huntsman?" Ruby asked. As an inspiring huntress in training a pro's advice could go a long way.

Booker glanced at Qrow before he answered. "Exciting for the most part," he began. "Going out there traveling, seeing new sights it really gives you a new perspective of what's out there."

"What changed?" Yang asked.

"Seeing what was out there," Booker said. "There's some pretty ugly things outside the safety of the kingdoms."

"Grimm," Ruby inferred.

"Yeah," Booker confirmed. "And some less than friendly people as well. That's why-," Booker reached under his desk to pull out a weapon that covered his forearm with space for his fingers to fit, and three curved blades at the end. "You have to be prepared."

"Still using the same old weapon huh?" Qrow asked as he found an unopened bottle of liquor as he looked to Booker as if to ask: can I have this?

"Knock yourself out," Booker told the other man, whist Ruby was transfixed by his weapon of choice.

"So cool," she whispered. Booker looked to Qrow questionably.

"She likes weapons."

"She might get along with Eleanor then," Booker said. "My daughters on a team with her."

"Oh yeah, how is little Elizabeth?" Qrow questioned.

"Still likes her books, I can only hope her bookworm ways will keep the boys away."

"You're daughter's a huntress huh?" Yang asked.

"Yeah she believes she can help make the world a better place that way."

"She sounds awesome!" Ruby said.

Booker chuckled. "That she is."

"She out with friends or what?" Qrow asked.

"Went to the library," Booker told him. "It's her favorite place in all of Rapture."

"Sounds like her and Blake would get along," Yang told her younger sister.

"You might get the chance to meet her tomorrow," Booker told them. "An artist named Cohen is throwing a show for the whole Vytal thing. All teams are invited."

"Cool! We'll definitely check it out!" Ruby enthused.

Ruby and Yang asked Booker a few more questions about his days as a huntsman and what he was doing now apart from being a detective. Booker admitted to being on a team with Rapture's chief of police Sullivan, and the massive man in diving gear Ruby had seen earlier, Delta. He even taught a class at Rapture's academy similar to Qrow at Signal. Eventually the girls bid their farewell and went to return to their room leaving the two men to themselves.

"She really does look like Summer," Booker admitted.

"Yeah," Qrow sighed. "She does."

"Silver eyes and everything. Not everyday you see that."

"No. and that's part of the reason I'm here." Qrow pulled up a seat at Booker's desk. "You know same as me what's out there. You know what some people would do for the power that comes with it."

Booker nodded reminded of his power obsessed father hiding amongst the clouds in his floating city. "People like that down here?"

Qrow nodded back. "Something's coming. And it's not good."

* * *

 **A/N: There's just one more chapter until the first match begins.**


	5. Chapter 5 Artist

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBY is owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

* * *

Blake's amber eyes scanned the shelves of books that she now faced within Rapture's libraries. Ruby and Yang had gone off with their uncle somewhere and Weiss was busy catching up with her sister. Not wanting to be sitting in their room Blake had decided to visit the nearest library which was located on the third floor of Point Prometheus, easily the tallest building in the underwater city.

From what she had observed so far Point Prometheus was the home to many various businesses. Both Ryan Industries and Fontaine Futuristics had an office here. The directory she first noticed upon her arrival showed the different floors and companies that had a footing within the massive structure.

The first floor was mainly scientific research led by Dr's. Tenenbaum and Suchong. The second floor served as a training ground, while the third floor was a library as well as a research center. Blake wasn't expecting many people to be in the library, but she didn't think that it would be empty save for one person in the far corner searching through the rows of books.

It didn't bother her as she was never too much of a social butterfly, and if anything she enjoyed the quiet atmosphere the library gave off. Blake continued to scan the shelf until one book caught her eye. Taking it off the shelf she saw the title: _Rapture: One Man's Dream_. It was an auto biography on Andrew Ryan. She took that as well as another one that caught her interest titled: _ADAM a substitute for Dust_ by Brigid Tenenbaum before taking a seat at one of the tables.

Deciding to go with Ryan's book first Blake began to read. She found the book to be interesting if not a little biased. Ryan founded Rapture after he became unsatisfied with the way the kingdoms were being run. So using the fortune he acquired from the dust vein he discovered he used that money to build Rapture. It also mentioned that many citizens changed their names from being related to a color to not as a sign that they were truly separate from the surface.

With the bias factor however Ryan seemed content to not have a strict government at all, rather have separate companies run the show. Blake knew first hand how self serving companies could be and understood the need to have some kind of force to keep them in check, but Ryan was content to believe his system was the superior one in the end.

Stopping her read a few chapters in Blake opened her second book. This one was by far more academic than the first. According to the book Brigid Tenenbaum one day discovered a biological substance that would serve as the city's substitute for dust. It was the genetic material found in sea slugs around Rapture that when used and modified could be injected into the bloodstream to give the wielder dust like powers. Those were called plasmids.

Each plasmid held a different purpose such as starting a fire with a snap of your fingers. Being able to freeze whole objects, telekinesis, and so on. Tenenbaum presented her discovery to Frank Fontaine who funded her work with Suchong, and Ryan later came on to distribute the plasmids around the city as Ryan viewed the discovery as another way to be independent from the world above.

Blake knew without a doubt that the students from Rapture would be using these plasmids to their advantage when the tournament started. As she continued her reading she learned that Tenenbaum had discovered that the ADAM works with stem cells specifically after a man with crippled hands found one day they were good as new.

"Found a book you like?"

Looking up from the passage she was reading Blake saw the patron from before standing across from her at the table. She was a few years older than Blake herself, perhaps two or three at most. Her dark brown hair was tied in a low ponytail and she wore a white shirt with a long blue skirt that matched her eye color.

"I'm Elizabeth," the girl introduced extending a hand to Blake.

"…Blake," she introduced back taking Elizabeth's hand and quickly shaking it. "And yeah."

"Oh you're reading Tenenbaum," Elizabeth observed. "She's one of my favorites."

"You've read it?" Blake inquired her interest peaked.

"That and just about every other book here," Elizabeth admitted. "Living in a city where you can go outside for a walk really gives a person quite a bit of free time."

"I can imagine," Blake said.

"Yeah, but I was a little surprised to see someone else here besides myself," Elizabeth told her. "Most people spend their time in Arcadia or down at Fort Frolic."

"Fort Frolic?" Blake questioned still not familiar with Rapture's various locations.

"It's a theater or casino type of place," Elizabeth told her. "Most of the faunus population spend their time there."

"There're faunus here?" Blake asked having not seen one since her and her teams arrival.

"Well of course," Elizabeth said. "One of the things Ryan hated the most about the surface was the discrimination. He feels it's stupid to hate someone based on how they were born."

"Probably because he grew up poor himself," Blake recalled from what she had read just moments before.

"That would be a contributing factor," confirmed Elizabeth. "But when he founded Rapture he promised them freedom from those who oppressed them."

"Well that was… generous of him," Blake said her opinion of Ryan growing a little higher. She might not agree with all of his ideology but at least she could get behind the idea of equality.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked. "You look like you just spaced out."

"Yeah, fine," Blake told her. "I guess it's just… a little hard to believe that a human businessman would have that mindset is all."

"You clearly haven't met Cohen then."

"Who?" Blake asked.

"Sander Cohen," Elizabeth elaborated. "He's the head of Fort Frolic, a tortured artist of sorts. He absolutely loves the faunus. He says they inspire him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but there is a downside."

"Isn't there always?" Blake sarcastically asked.

Elizabeth lightly laughed. "That there is. Take it from someone who met the man, he's insane. And I don't mean misunderstood I mean full on coo coo for chocolate puffs."

"Seriously?"

"Oh you bet. I imagine you'll get to see some of it if you go to the show he's throwing tomorrow in honor of the Vytal festival."

"But still you have to admit that it's not everyday you find someone so open to accepting the faunus," Blake stated.

"Rapture is better than most places in that regard," Elizabeth agreed. "Me and my partner Eleanor are particularly large supporters of faunus rights. Although it is kind of a moot point here and would be more beneficial in other places."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Blake said.

* * *

The Arcadia Tea Garden was quite quiet when Winter had agreed to meet with Weiss after she was done meeting with General Ironwood and Mr. Ryan. Weiss sipped at her tea whilst Winter did the same. "I'm sorry you had to witness that altercation earlier," Winter said putting down her cup.

"Oh," Weiss said a little off guard. "It's alright. I mean nobody was hurt at least. But what was that even about?"

"Let's just say some rugged drunk buffoon, who will remain nameless, was unhappy about being told of the sudden change of location and decided to vent his frustration on one of the Knights," Winter responded. "It's all been dealt with now."

"I don't imagine Mr. Ryan was too pleased," Weiss inferred.

"I believe you already know the answer to that," stated Winter who sported a hint of a grin. "But you are correct. He was less than pleased with my behavior as was General Ironwood."

"Looks like Ryan's opinion of our family can get lower," Weiss mumbled.

"Speak clearly instead of muttering," Winter chided. "And Mr. Ryan told me that he does not hold the actions of father against us. No doubt father will try to use this."

"What do you-," Weiss began.

"Do you mean to tell me he has not been trying to contact you on a daily basis?" Winter rhetorically asked. "All of which you've been ignoring."

"…You know about that?" Weiss bashfully asked.

Winter nodded. "Indeed. Because he contacted me as well."

"What did he say?" Weiss asked.

"That he was curious as to why you were not answering and to see if I could get an answer out of you."

"Well… I've been busy."

"Too busy to even send a reply?" Winter questioned.

"Between training, schoolwork, this place I haven't-," Winter raised a hand signaling for Weiss to stop talking.

"You can save your excuses," she told Weiss. "I know why."

"You do?" Weiss asked with both skepticism and curiosity.

"Father mentioned in his call that he wanted you to try and get into Ryan's good books," Winter told her younger sister. "No doubt he wants to get a foothold in Rapture. You and I both know how he is."

"I… figured as much," Weiss adamantly admitted. "I was hoping once I inherited the company that having Mr. Ryan as a partner of sorts would be a good start in changing the way things were run."

"You "were" hoping?" Winter observed. "What changed?"

Weiss sighed. "It's like you said we both know how father is, and if I do get the chance to make a partnership I wanted it to be because of me, not father. Does that sound right?"

"Why are you asking me?" Winter asked. "It's not my place to tell you what to do, I was only asked to deliver the message from father and I got my answer."

"Oh."

"You're simply too busy to be focusing on returning his calls," Winter concluded.

"Then why-?"

"You want to improve the Schnee name by running the company your way, so be it. I've chosen the military path. What father doesn't know won't hurt him." Winter actually gave a small smile. "But enough about father what about you?"

"Me?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. You. How have you been?"

"Well I'm doing well in all of my classes, I may not be team leader but I haven't let that-," Weiss was cut off as Winter smacked her head.

"What I meant was how are you doing?" Winter rephrased her question. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

Weiss rubbed the spot of her head where Winter had struck before answering. "I've… been good," she started. "I find some classes more enjoyable than others, and I feel I've actually made friends who don't just see me for the family name."

"That's good to hear," Winter told her. "If your studies are going well, what about your summoning?"

Weiss' expression turned into a downcast one. "I've… been trying. It's the one thing I'm having trouble with." While Weiss herself was gifted with a sword and a natural when it came to glyphs, summoning was where she found herself struggling. Every Schnee was rumored to be able to summon, Winter certainly could with little to no effort, but Weiss on the other hand…

"Is that so?" Winter asked, her expression unreadable as she finished off the rest of her drink. Weiss averted her eyes and nodded. "Well I still have some time before General Ironwood expects me to return to the fleet. I do suppose I could use that time to assist you in your efforts of summoning."

"Wait. What?" Weiss asked.

"Are you going deaf sister?" Winter asked. "I was offering to help you with your summoning."

"You… would actually do that?"

"What is family for if not to aid them in their time of need?"

* * *

" _Wheeew,_ " Coco let out a whistle as she took in the sight that was Poseidon Plaza. Velvet knew that her team leader had a habit for shopping which came to no surprise that as soon as they had settled into room in Demeter Flats Coco had wanted to go and find the nearest shopping center. Her logic had been that every city has a mall, and a city under the sea would be no exception.

"Coco you know that the school is only paying for our rooms and transportation right?" the faunus girl asked her team leader.

Coco eyed the different stores around her before turning to address Velvet. "I know. But how often would I get the chance to shop in a mall that's underwater?"

"But you know that mean's you'd be paying out of your pocket, right?" Velvet asked.

To that Coco just shrugged. "I haven't been saving up for nothing."

"Are Fox and Yatsu okay with you going around spending your money like that?"

"It's not the money they're worried about," Coco told her. "It's that they have to carry whatever bags I buy. What about you?"

"Me?" Velvet asked. "What do you mean Coco?"

"Well since I know you're not a fan of my kind of shopping and since Fox and Yatsu are with me, what are you going to do?" Coco clarified. "I mean there are a lot of faunus here you can chat with."

That was true Poseidon Plaza was literally right next to Fort Frolic where it seemed a large population of the faunus seemed to socialize. "Well… I guess I could go check out the theater," Velvet considered. "It couldn't hurt could it?"

Coco grinned. "That's the spirit. You're a nice girl go try and make some friends. Who knows you might just find someone special." At the last part Coco lowered her sunglasses and gave Velvet a wink causing the faunus girl to flush slightly at the insinuation. "Now if you excuse me I see a store that's practically calling my name."

With Coco left to her latest shopping spree Velvet followed through with heading through the glass tunnel that led to Fort Frolic. She made sure to take pictures of the outside marine life as she observed them through the glass tunnel. The automated bulkhead door slid upward as she approached and she now found herself on a small landing with stairs leading both up and down, music carried itself from the downstairs.

Curiosity getting the better of her Velvet took the stairs leading down. Doing so she now found herself just outside of an atrium of sorts with a high glass ceiling for guests to look up upon to see shadows of fish swimming by. The atrium itself held a small stage where the curtain was closed and a sign held reading: Closed until Masterpiece is Finished.

Because of that fact a piano had been set up just off the stage where a bird faunus in a fancy tux sat playing the music as a small group of onlookers gathered to watch. As far as she could tell they were all faunus as well.

" _Dad da dada dala!_ " a man's voice sang along to the sound of the piano over what Velvet assumed to be a PA system. " _Presto! Presto!_ " the bird faunus began to falter with the keys. " _Yes! Oh no, no!_ " the bird faunus hung his head in shame. " _Try again young Fitzpatrick and do perform correctly this time or I might just have to give you a lashing of love.~"_ the voice was soft, not too feminine, but soft with an almost sharp edge to it that could cut if provoked.

"I'm trying, please," the now identified bird faunus named Fitzpatrick said to whoever was observing him over the PA.

" _Once again young Fitzpatrick you must be in top condition if we are to impress our guests_." Fitzpatrick swallowed and began to play once again.

Velvet took a cautious step further into the atrium and closer to where Fitzpatrick played the piano, aware of the voice singing and humming along to its melody. " _Da ta dada lala dada lala- stop! Stop! STOP!"_

Fitzpatrick stopped playing and without warning all the lights in the atrium went out immersing them all in darkness. Even with better eye sight than humans Velvet found it extremely difficult to see, just being able to make out the outlines of those around the piano, as well as someone on the top floor that had suddenly appeared.

"My dear," the same voice as before spoke, this time not over the PA. "You are, mag-NIFICENT!" upon his last word a single spotlight illuminated the figure on the top floor as he began making his way down the steps to the atriums ground floor.

As the man approached more lights came back on and confetti shot up from the stairs' banisters as he descended. And now that he was much closer Velvet could see he was wearing a black tuxedo over his slim build with polished shoes and a flower pinned to his lapel. But what caught her attention was the white rabbit mask he wore.

"My god my god my god," the man said as he made his way towards Velvet, much to her surprise and sudden panic. When he came within just feet of velvet he moved to remove his mask. It was a sight she would not soon forget.

The man was pale, extremely so. As far as Velvet could recall Weiss was the palest person at Beacon, but this man put her complexion to shame. It was almost as if he and painted his face pure white. His black hair was slicked back except for a stray strand that curled at his forehead. He kept his moustache thin and well oiled to the point where it curled up at the tips. He wore a thin layer of black eye liner which helped bring out his acid green eyes as well a cherry red lipstick that was smeared at the corner.

His appearance was not frightening, she had seen Grimm more terrifying, but this man was just… creepy. He gave off an aura of uncertainty that made her skin crawl.

"My dear," he spoke to her in a voice filled with wonder. "You. Are. Perfection." He pulled out a pocket hankey and dabbed at the corners of his eyes, which Velvet saw he was genially crying.

"I- I'm sorry?" Velvet said very confused and nervous about this man.

"So modest," he complimented. "You my dear, are my muse. My inspiration!"

Velvet had never felt more confused in her life. She had no idea who this man was or why he was acting this way, but judging by the onlookers near the piano they seemed unfazed by his behavior, almost like it was a common thing. "Not one," he said. "In all of Rapture not one rabbit faunus. Until… you."

"I… I'm sorry sir. You're not making much sense," she tried to reason with him.

"My dear no need to apologize!" he enthused. "My excitement has gotten the better of me yet again. Allow me to introduce myself. I. Am. Sander Cohen!" he opened his arms just as confetti rained down from the ceiling. "And who pray tell are you?"

"V-velvet Scarlatina," she answered.

"Velvet," Cohen said letting her name roll off his tongue. "Such a delicious name for my muse."

"Your muse?"

"Ah yes~," Cohen said. "Faunus my dear speak to me like nothing ever has before! So greasy how those such as yourself are treated up there. But here… those like you are free. A perfect combination of man and nature something about it is so… right. Almost as if the world is telling me to create what is considered impossible. And one night, I got a dream. A dream of a wild bunny. Hopping away ever so elusively from me before I could capture its grace upon my canvas."

His explanation did little to put here at ease. Did he believe her to be the one from his dream? If he did he was more than just a little creepy he was just crazy.

"I… should be getting back to my team," Velvet told him hoping that would be a good enough excuse to leave. "They're probably wondering where I am."

"Must you leave so soon?" Cohen asked sounding genially sad and close to tears. Velvet nodded. "If that is so…," Cohen reached inside his tux and withdrew four tickets. "Tickets for the show tomorrow," he told her. "You and your team can sit front row!"

"Um… well… thank you Mr. Cohen," Velvet said. "I'm sure my team will really appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it my dear, think nothing of it." Cohen bowed his head. "Until next time Miss. Scarlatina." The lights went out again before coming back on. Cohen was gone.

* * *

Ruby had very much been looking forward to the exhibition that was being held in Fleet Hall, until she had heard that it was going to be a formal event. That meant much like the dance at Beacon, she would not be able to wear her trademark red hood and would have to wear some very uncomfortable heels.

"How do other girls walk in these?" Ruby questioned as she tried walking only to fall off balance before steadying herself. Weiss walked by in her heels with perfect grace. "How do you do that?"

"Practice makes perfect," the heiress replied.

"That or you could always wear flats," Yang suggested as she finished getting her golden hair the way she wanted it.

"Please tell me that's an option," Ruby pleaded not wanting to spend the night having her feet killing her.

"Here," Blake said handing her a spare pair which Ruby gratefully accepted. As they left their room they ran into team JNPR in the hall.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby greeted her fellow team leader.

"Hey Ruby," Jaune greeted back.

"Wow, no dress this time?" Yang asked referring to Jaune's attire now being a Beacon dress uniform.

"Nope," he replied. "I figure I could pull this off better."

"That and a lot of guys were checking you out," Nora said.

"Anyway!" Jaune said suddenly very embarrassed. "We should get going to the theater. Don't want to be late." Everyone agreed and went to catch the metro to Fort Frolic.

"Do you think we'll be able to get good seats?" Ren questioned as they boarded the train.

"Oh please," Nora scoffed. "How crowded could it be?"

The first floor of the theater was filled with people bustling about, ushers guiding people to their seats which were quickly filling up by the second. Although they did spot team CFVY in the front row much to their confusion.

"The balcony perhaps?" Pyrrha suggested. Deciding they might as well give it a try the group of eight filed into an elevator to take them to the second level of the theater. Ruby's silver eyes scanned for any available seats. Her eyes widened when she spotted a familiar face. She waved to Jack who spotted her and waved back.

"Who're you waving to Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Jack," Ruby told her as aforementioned individual made his way over. Ruby saw that he was not wearing the tan cableknit sweater he had been when they had first met. Instead he now wore a white shirt with a brown vest.

"Hey Ruby," Jack greeted. "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah I'm sure it's going to be amazing! Oh. This is my team by the way."

"Weiss Schnee," the heiress introduced. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Ryan."

"Oh no, Mr. Ryan is my father," Jack said with a sheepish smile. "Please just call me Jack."

"You're… okay with that?" Weiss asked to which Jack nodded. "Well… just call me Weiss then."

"Blake Belladonna," Blake introduced.

"You must be the one from the library Elizabeth was telling me about," Jack concluded earning a nod. "I like your bow."

"Oh thanks," Blake said. "I like your tattoos."

"I want one!" Nora said eyeing Jack's design. "It's going to be a pancake!"

"Name's Yang!" Ruby's half sister introduced with a wink.

"Jaune Arc," Jaune extended his hand which Jack took and shook. "Whoa. Uh nice grip you got there." Jack scratched at the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"You too, thanks for coming," Jack greeted.

"I'm Nora! And this-," she pulled Ren close. "Is Ren!" Ren gave a small polite wave, which Jack returned.

"No seats on the ground floor I take it?" Jack guessed.

"Nope," Ruby said popping the P.

"Well you're in luck," Jack told her. "They're some seats next to my team and my father if you want to join us."

"Sounds awesome!" Ruby said.

"Yeah," Jaune agreed. "That'd be great."

Jack led them to one of the larger balcony's where his team sat as well as his father Andrew Ryan. "Welcome back boyo," Atlas greeted his teammate. The two girls that made up the rest of Jack's team turned to look. Ruby thought that perhaps they were sisters in the way they look so alike. Both with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"New friends?" one of the girls asked regarding teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Yeah," Jack told her as he made introductions. "I offered them spaces to sit."

"Always the hero," Atlas joked as welcomed the new arrivals.

"The world needs heroes doesn't it," one of the girls told Atlas before smiling at Jack. "I'm Elizabeth. Nice to see you again Blake."

"Eleanor Lamb," the other girl introduced rather shyly.

"Oh right, your dad's an ex-huntsman right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"A guy named Sinclair told me."

"You've met Uncle Sinclair?"

"He was working the train when we first got here," Ruby answered the other huntress in training. "I think I actually saw your dad one time. He was tall and had this super cool drill weapon."

"That would be father," Eleanor confirmed offering a small smile.

Before Ruby could continue the conversation any further a voice behind her spoke up. "You's got two spare seats?" It was a bald man with a thin black moustache that spoke. He wore a fine navy blue pinstripe suit and was accompanied by a woman with graying brown hair and tired green eyes in a dark pink dress coat.

Ryan rose from his seat to address the two. "Fontaine," he said to the man.

"Ryan," Fontaine greeted back.

"I see you've brought the good doctor along as well. How are you this evening Tenenbaum?"

"Is it evening?" Tenenbaum asked. "It is hard to tell vith no sun, no?"

Ryan chose to ignore that comment. "Yes Fontaine you know as well as I do that two of these seats were reserved for you."

"Fantastic," Fontaine said as he and Tenenbaum sat behind where Ruby, Weiss, and Ryan were sitting. Fontaine reached inside his suit and pulled out a cigar which he lit. Ruby coughed as the smoke drifted her way, and for some strange reason getting a very Torchwick vibe from this new arrival.

The lights in the theater dimmed while a spotlight shone down onto the stage signaling that the event was about to start. " _Ladies and gentlemen,_ " a voice spoke through the speakers. " _Welcome to Fort Frolic!_ " the curtain opened to reveal a man in a tuxedo wearing a white rabbit mask. " _I, Sander Cohen, shall be your host for this evening. Allow me to captivate your eyes and ensnare your imagination~!"_

"Still as eccentric as always," Jack muttered.

"I interned for the man once," Elizabeth whispered to him. "He's just plain creepy."

"Father used to have him over all the time," Jack whispered back. "Believe me I know."

" _Art, music, they are the very key to own freedom,_ " Cohen preached from the stage. The lights shone up wards as figures on ropes descended, spinning as they did so before landing with a gentle grace. " _For what are we without freedom? Merely slaves, slaves to our own madness and the creatures of Grimm._ "

A figure of an Ursa incased in plaster rose from the stage floor. " _What to do? What to do? What to do? I will tell you… BREAK FREE!_ " the people who had dropped down from the ropes sprang into action as music cued up. Their hands became encased in flame or lightning as they fired at the plaster covered Ursa.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed as she watched the display. "How are they doing that without Dust?"

"They're using plasmids," the answer came from Blake.

"Correct," Tenenbaum answered from her seat behind. Ruby turned her head to see the woman also smoking, but being more considerate and blowing the smoke away unlike Fontaine. "I assume you know how it vorks?"

"It serves as a substitute for Dust," Blake answered which intrigued Weiss. "It works as a biological element in the body." Tenenbaum actually looked impressed.

"You have done your reading, no?" the scientist asked. "You are right. Plasmids change structure of the cells. Doing so gives the user to do vhat they are doing just now."

"And they use no Dust at all?" Weiss asked the woman.

"You seem very fascinated by this concept Miss. Schnee," Ryan said turning his gaze away from the show to the heiress. "Given your standing I can see your reluctance to believe it."

"Cut the girl a break," Fontaine told the other business tycoon. "It takes a while before they realize they got a major competitor on their hands. Eh Ryan?"

"Hm," Ryan mulled. "You'll have to forgive Fontaine Miss. Schnee, he has always lacked a certain tact. Much like many business owners in Atlas." Ryan's meaning could not have been more clear.

"My families company… hasn't been all it could be," Weiss had to admit. "But as heiress it is my job to make changes where I see fit, and that includes being more respectful of others wishes."

Ryan said nothing as he analyzed Weiss with his own blue gaze. "Perhaps there is some hope for you Schnee's."

"Yeah," Fontaine agreed. "You don't seem nothing like your ol' man princess."

"You've met my father?" Weiss asked surprised that her father had never mentioned Fontaine before as far as she could recall.

Fontaine breathed out another puff of smoke causing her and Ruby to cough. "When I was first startin' up my business in Atlas I tried to get your dad to invest. He said it wasn't a sound decision." Fontaine smirked and spread his arms. "And look where I am now."

"Clearly not a place vhere you know common manners," Tenenbaum quipped as she blew her own smoke in his face causing him to cough and Ruby and Weiss to smile at the doctors action.

The show continued with more performers demonstrating their use of plasmids, as various depictions of Grimm were lowered onto the stage for them to reenact battles with. All the while having a musical score to go along with it as well as a miniature light show.

Pyrrha, who had been conversing with Jack and Elizabeth, turned to Jaune when the light show began. "Those colors complement each other very well." She referred to a combination of golden white and crimson red.

"They do look pretty cool," Jaune replied not picking up on the hidden meaning.

"Oh boy," Jack said shaking his head which earned a curious glance from Elizabeth. "What? Even I'm not that dense."

Everyone continued to enjoy the show until Eleanor rose abruptly from her seat. "I just got a message from father, apparently he spotted mother on the way here." With that the girl left the theater.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked confused as to why the other girl would leave so abruptly.

"Her mother that's what," Atlas informed her.

"Why's that a bad thing?" Yang asked.

"Well as Eleanor's friend I'll try to put this as nice as I can," Atlas began. "Woman's a loon. If there are any god's may they bless ol' Delta."

"Eleanor's dad?" Ruby asked again. "Are they separated or something?" she hoped that wasn't the case it would just make things hard for Eleanor.

"They weren't even together to begin with," this time her question was answered by Fontaine. "Lamb's so smug and condescending no sane man would hook up with that batch of crazy willingly."

"Uh," Jaune began. "I might not be a biology wiz or anything, but don't you need a man and a woman to get a kid?"

"Not always," Fontaine said tapping his cigar into an ashtray built into the seat. "Sometimes you just need a guy's juice." Jaune had a disgusted face while Ruby looked confused.

"Like apple juice?" she asked

"More like milk," Fontaine snickered ignoring the glare from Tenenbaum, who was none too happy with him discussing this subject in such a public place.

Ruby was still confused and looked to Yang. "When you're older Ruby," her sister told her.

"He vas a doner, before undergoing Big Daddy process," Tenenbaum further evaluated. "But I do not think Eleanor vould appreciate us gossiping about this sensitive topic." Fontaine merely rolled his eyes. Shortly after Tenenbaum said that a blonde woman with the same blue eyes as Eleanor arrived to take the seat which Eleanor had previously held.

"You just missed your daughter Dr. Lamb," Tenenbaum told the new arrival.

Eleanor's mother showed no visible reaction. "So it would seem."

"You are not going to ask vhere she vent?" Tenenbaum asked although it was clear she already knew the answer.

"Where Eleanor goes is of no concern," Lamb replied casually. "Rapture is limited in location after all."

"Way to show motherly concern," Fontaine said with an eye roll.

"My concern is saved for Rapture as a whole, not for any individual," Lamb countered.

"Well she is your daughter," Ruby said to the woman.

"I consider all the people of Rapture to be my children," Dr. Lamb responded. "As a psychiatrist it is not my job to go around and play favorites."

"Mother of the year award for sure," Yang whispered to Ruby who was able to pick up on the anger present in her sister's tone.

"Your presence never fails to create conversation doctor," Ryan said sounding less than thankful that the woman was here.

"I do not understand why you must say it like that Andrew," Lamb said. "I want what you want after all: what's best for Rapture."

* * *

"Well that was…" Mercury said as he laid on the floor doing push-ups.

"Entertaining?" Emerald guessed as they assembled in their room after the show at Fort Frolic had ended. Cinder had insisted that they go to keep up appearance and attend. Neo meanwhile had gone off scouting in disguise.

"I was going to say boring," Mercury said. "I mean underwater city and for a show you do what every other play does. Work with the environment."

"Like having some people drown?" Emerald asked.

"Or have them try and get back into the city before they run out of air," Mercury suggested, "that would have been a show."

"So quick to judge?" the voice of Cinder asked as she made her way into the room. "I personally found it to be a wonderful evening. It really got me excited for the first match tomorrow."

Emerald and Mercury shared a look. "But… what about the plan?" Emerald asked.

"If we're here then what about-?"

"Any good plan is adaptable," Cinder said in a confident tone. "And we must be as well. This place is just another testament to mankind's achievement. And it can fall just as easily as the rest."

"How do we do that?" Mercury asked standing up from his exercise.

Cinder smirked as her amber eye seemed to glow. "You'd be surprised how far her influence is. In a city that values power, it might be easier than the rest."


	6. Chapter 6 First Match

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBY is owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first round of the Vytal Tournament!" Augustus Sinclair announced from the commentators box. He alongside Bill McDonagh had been chosen by Ryan to provide commentary. McDonagh was known for keeping a fair and unbiased opinion and Sinclair himself could be quite the wordsmith and would be sure to make the matches entertaining. The cameras would transmit the fights to the lighthouse which also served as a tower for receiving and transmitting scroll signals. That way people watching back in the kingdoms would be able to keep up.

"With students from all four kingdoms and Rapture herself we got ourselves quite the melting pot of diversity don't we?" Sinclair asked his fellow commentator.

"Right you are Sinclair," Bill agreed. "And for those of you who don't know the rules allow us to break them down for you."

"The first round will consists of four on four action two full teams from different schools pitted against each other," Sinclair began.

"The winners of those matches will have two players go on to a doubles round," McDonagh continued.

"And finally the one on one matches," Sinclair announced. "Where the very best from each school will decide who the winner truly is." The assembled crowd in the Ares Area cheered loudly in excitement for the coming battles. "Now enough with basic explanations, why don't we see who are first match up will be?" Sinclair received a cheer from audience as the arena's holographic screen popped up the picture and team names for the first combatants.

The picture was that of Jack Ryan, Atlas Fontaine, Elizabeth DeWitt, and Eleanor Lamb. "Well lookie here," Sinclair announced. "Representing ol' Rapture herself Team JADE."

"And from Beacon Academy Team CRDL," McDonagh supplied the name of the competition. The names and faces of the two teams popped up on a large television positioned above the center of the circular arena. It was nowhere near as advanced or modern as what some of the kingdoms would have topside considering Rapture was constructed over two decades ago and was designed in a more classical manner, but it served its purpose.

"Now let's have the two competing made their way onto the field and get this tournament started with a very literal bang."

Jack took a calming breath as he tapped his wrench hanging from his belt, while making sure the bandolier around his shoulder was stocked with additional bullets and EVE, the chemical substance that powered plasmids. Atlas stood next to him shouldering a large silver bat like club which when transformed packed a punch in the form of a powerful shotgun.

Elizabeth cocked a round into her one-handed crossbow. It wasn't the largest weapon of attack, but she had always been more of a support fighter than a frontline one as opposed to himself and Atlas.

Then there was Eleanor dressed in her full combat suit which she had modeled after her father's. Delta and Sinclair had helped her in constructing it after she had somehow tracked him down after running away from her mother. It was a brass colored diving suit in a much more slim design to fit her figure, a circular helmet rested on her head with a single porthole. While she didn't have a massive drill like her father she did have a harpoon on her left gauntlet and a very large needle on her right.

Their opponents stood opposite them in the arena, a group of four boys each of which were rather tall and wearing some kind of armor. Cardin appeared to be the leader of the team and wielded a large mace, while the three others wielded daggers, a sword, and an axe.

" _I got the one with the Mohawk and the sword,_ " Jack felt Eleanor speak into his mind via her telepathy semblance. " _Atlas will take on Cardin and you can take the axe man, Sky I think._ " Jack looked to her and nodded in confirmation, no doubt she was relaying this silent plan to the others at the moment. If they're all covered that would leave Elizabeth to provide cover and assistance to whoever she saw fit.

It made sense seeing as Elizabeth wasn't as combat orientated as the rest of them, but was still more than capable of helping and holding her own.

The screen above them displayed what kind of fields they would be fighting in. On team JADE's side the floor transformed to that of a swamp like environment filled with long grass and small ponds of murky green water. Team CRDL's side of the arena was now that of a grey rocky and rather jagged terrain. "Now," McDonagh's voice called out over the sound system. "Let the match begin!"

As soon as McDonagh said the word "begin" Eleanor had taken assumed a crouching position and before Jack could blink took off in a beeline towards her two designated targets. Team CRDL was clearly not expecting to be rushed by just one member of the opposing team so quickly into the match and had little time to react as Eleanor swung her harpoon armament at Russell who just barely blocked with his own weapons.

Dove rushed forward to help his teammate but Eleanor's booted foot kicked him back in his stomach before he could bring his sword down on her. She then vaulted over Russell's head to deliver a drop kink to his back causing him to stumble forward in a disorientated state. It never ceased to amaze Jack how Eleanor, a shy and reserved girl by nature could turn into a fighting machine in the blink of an eye.

"She is most definitely her father's daughter," Sinclair commented from his booth watching the fight unfold. "Looks like Team CRDL has their hands full with this little lady."

Seeing this new development unfold both Cardin and Sky made an advance on Eleanor. To stop them from getting the drop on her Elizabeth fired off two shots from her crossbow. Cardin seemed to sense the one coming towards him and ducked out of the way. Sky wasn't so lucky as the shot found its mark with him, and while his aura did take the damage it was still enough to get his attention away from Eleanor.

Atlas pointed his bat towards Cardin who took up the challenge and ran forward to meet his opponent. Both combatants swung their mêlée weapons at the other which they both intercepted with enough force to cause a small shockwave to be felt around the arena. Cardin shoved Atlas back and swung downwards with his mace with enough force to crack the rock surface they were standing on. Atlas had sidestepped at the last minute and transformed his bat into its shotgun form.

Before he could fire off a shot Cardin brought his mace around and struck his weapon causing the shot fired to just graze past his aura. Acting quickly Atlas transformed it back into its bat form and swung upwards causing Cardin to stumble backwards and nearly out of the arena had he not regained his balance. Charging at Atlas once more the two traded more blows as they made their way further along the edge of the rocky terrain of the half of the arena.

Meanwhile Jack had engaged Sky and was slowly but surly luring his opponent towards their swamp like side of the arena. Sky seemed to believe he had Jack beat as he was advancing towards the opposite end of the arena, but was surprised when Jack sidestepped most of his attacks or simply just knocked them aside with his large red wrench and any attack that did land Jack just shrugged off letting his aura take the damage.

Getting more and more frustrated with this Sky raised his axe above his head and brought it down with extreme force. "Attack already!" As Sky brought his axe down Jack stepped forward and knocked it aside with his wrench.

"You asked for it," Pressing a button on the inside of the grip the wrench began to take on a new shape to that of a heavy revolver.

Jack aimed at the ground right between Sky's legs and fired a shot. The muddy ground exploded where the shot met its mark and the force of the shock made Sky back up until he was standing in a murky green pool of swamp water.

Clenching his left fist Jack felt an all too familiar static sense flow through his veins as he opened his hand to have blue volts of electricity spark across his fingers. His veins now glowing a startling shade of blue that was quite visible through his skin. Jack shot his hand outwards towards the shallow pool of water in which Sky had unfortunately landed causing the other combatant to convulse from the sudden jolt of electricity, even managing to drop his axe in the process.

Seeing an opportunity Jack clenched his hand again this time a much more surreal feeling enveloped his left hand as he switched to Telekinesis and out of Electro Bolt. He focused on Sky's fallen axe and lifted the weapon with his plasmid. Lining up he shot Jack sent the axe flying full force at Sky knocking him clear out of the arena and ending his participation in the match.

"My oh my," Sinclair commented. "What a shocking knock out."

A loud "Ha!" was heard in the crowd. Looking to see where it came from Jack saw who he assumed to be Yang sitting in the stands watching the match alongside her own team.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the unfolding battle. Eleanor was still locked in combat with the Russell and Dove, and by the looks of her slowing movements and her aura level projected on screen she could use a little help. Jack took an EVE hypo from his bandolier and ejected the blue substance into his wrist right below his chain tattoo.

"Need a little more?" Elizabeth asked from her position.

"That would be a tad helpful."

The air around Jack was filled with a pulling force and was then followed by a whooshing sound as Elizabeth activated her Tear semblance to bring a Circus of Value machine to him so he could acquire more EVE for the one he used up. With his EVE at the max Jack and Elizabeth ran forward to assist Eleanor in her fight.

Checking the screen Jack noted that Dove was the lowest concerning his aura and decided to go after him first. Making a fist Jack's left hand became coated in ice. Elizabeth had switched out the ammo in her crossbow to that of a mild sedative and fired one right for Dove's neck. Dove instantly slowed in his movements for Jack to encase his body in a coating of ice.

Eleanor saw this and delivered a kick to his midsection knocking Dove out of the ring. She turned her attention to Russell who began firing off dust rounds from his daggers. Eleanor jumped up in the air crossing her arms in front of her to act as a shield for the incoming ice type Dust. Her arms took most of the damage as they were now frozen solid.

Russell seemed to think he had her at a disadvantage but was soon surprised when the ice coating her arms began to melt, no doubt in part to her using her Incinerate plasmid. With the ice fully gone Eleanor sent blasts of fire Russell's way forcing him to keep retreating.

" _If you two would cover his escape on the sides I can end this quick_ ," Eleanor spoke into both their minds. Doing as instructed Jack and Elizabeth flanked Russell on both sides. They both fired off a shot which Russell blocked, only to leave his front exposed to the charging Eleanor who grabbed onto his shoulders and back flipped off, her boot colliding with the underside of his jaw.

"And with that Russell's aura has been broken, meaning he's out o' the match," McDonagh announced. That would mean the only member left was Cardin. Who by the looks of it had Atlas on the metaphorical ropes. Both had their weapons locked together and were close to falling off the edge of the arena, yet neither seemed ready to break the hold.

"You should just quit now and save yourself the humiliation," Cardin leered at Atlas who seemed to actually be enjoying getting a rise out of his opponent.

"Perhaps I will," Atlas snarked. "But before I do, would you kindly look away?"

"What? Why would I-?" Cardin's face became that of confusion when his head began to look away from his opponent giving Atlas just the opportunity he needed. Atlas pushed breaking the contact before stepping behind Cardin, and with a backhand hit sent the leader of Team CRDL over the edge of the arena ending the match.

"Well it looks like ol' Rapture came through for all of you placing bets," Sinclair said as Team JADE was declared the victors.

"Bloody good show," McDonagh threw his two cents in as well. Jack heaved a sigh of relief as the crowd cheered with applause, mainly from the citizens of Rapture who could afford a seat, and surprisingly even a few Beacon students, Teams RWBY and JNPR being amongst them as well as a rabbit faunus.

Making their way out of the arena they found four adults awaiting them. The first being Jack's father, Andrew Ryan, the second Frank Fontaine, Booker DeWitt, and lastly Delta clad in his diving suit as always.

"The aces in the hole," Fontaine said as he jovially cast his arms around Jack and Atlas. "Knew you boys would come through, made me quite a bit of money while you were at it."

"Yes their performance has represented Rapture in a most positive light," Ryan said giving a curt nod to each of them before excusing himself to attend to other business.

"You did good kid," Booker praised his daughter.

Eleanor meanwhile was seemed to be having a telepathic conversation with her father. Not surprising considering the man could only "talk" by means of typing on a scroll after the procedure to turn him to a Big Daddy. Tenenbaum had said she was working on a way to fix all of their vocal cords, but she still had a ways to go. Whatever they were talking about Eleanor seemed happy as Delta put his large hand upon her head and lightly ruffled her hair.

As Jack and his team bid farewell to head to their seats in the stand they were forced to stop as a blur of red came flying their way. "You guys were awesome down there!" Ruby praised them. "Those plasmids were just like Dust and you kicked butt!"

"Glad you enjoyed the show lass," Atlas said as the other members of Team RWBY and JNPR met up with them.

"Congratulations," Pyrrha politely said. "You all performed wonderfully."

"Yeah great job guys," Jaune told them.

"So there's no hard feelings about beating a team from your school?" Elizabeth felt complied to ask.

"Are you kidding?!" Jaune asked. "No way!"

"Yeah those guys are major league bullies," Yang told them.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, most of the faunus students can attest to that," Blake added much to Eleanor and Elizabeth's disappointment.

"In that case we probably should have done a little more damage," Eleanor suggested.

"Well I'm mad!" Nora yelled causing everyone to look at her. "None of you broke their legs." This elicited a laugh from all teams.

"I say's this victory warrants a celebration," Atlas suggested. "Any of you up for a meal and drinks at the Kashmir?"

"Uh none of us are old enough to drink," Jaune pointed out.

"Well how old are all of you?"

"Seventeen except for Ruby," Yang told him.

"Well you're in luck," Atlas grinned. "Cus o' Ryan's no government regulation, different business' have different drinking ages."

"Seriously?" Yang asked sounding very excited.

"Aye, and if you're looking for good sauce I recommend the Fighting McDonagh Tavern right by the Medical Ward."

"Well I know where I'm going after our match today~," Yang said in a very sing song tone.

"Speak for yourself," Weiss told her.

"We don't have a match today," Pyrrha told Team JADE. "Perhaps we could join you?"

"Yeah sounds fun," Jaune agreed. Yang meanwhile had her thought s set on heading to that tavern after her team's match was over, and if they won… well she was entitled to a treat after all.

* * *

As it stood Team RWBY was the last to fight opening day for the Vytal tournament, and in Yang's own opinion they kicked some serious butt. Thanks largely in part to their teamwork and strategy they were able to pull a solid win against their opposing team in a lava and ice themed arena.

If Yang had to pick a favorite part of her day so far it would be eliminating three people with one punch. That had been fun. Perhaps the only thing that could top that was the place she stood outside of now in a glass corridor. The entrance to The Fighting McDonagh Tavern. From her view from the glass she could see the outside of the tavern as well as the sign that had a mascot of a man with a rooster's head with his fists raised.

Yup she and her team had earned their victory today and a little after party was in order even if she was by herself. Ruby was too young to drink even by Rapture standards and she didn't want her sister to see her drunk anyways. Weiss and refused and Blake wanted to stay back and read. Oh well.

The bulkhead door opened automatically upon her approach and the sound of jovial folk music rang in her ears as she entered the tavern. It was two stories in height and shaped almost like the letter D with the curve being host to an all glass wall for patrons to enjoy the view of the tranquil sea beyond as well as some neighboring buildings. Most of the current patrons were middle aged men although she did spot a table near the glass wall comprised of men in their early twenties a few years older than Jack and Atlas.

"I'm telling you," one of the younger men said to his friends. "One Rapture citizen is worth at least six from the surface. Especially in the art of boxing."

"Aye," another agreed. "You see how quick that first team went down, bunch of tossers the lot of 'em."

"What do you think Cutter? You're boxing champ."

Cutter appeared to be the leader of the group of guys. "I think I'll take on anyone from the surface anytime and if they win I'll buy them a drink."

"Hey fella's!" Yang greeted as she made her way over to their table. "Couldn't help but hear you talk about boxing."

"We're you eavesdropping on us?" Cutter asked.

"Is it eavesdropping if you talk loudly about it?" she asked.

"Fair enough, why's it interest you?"

"Cus I bet I could beat you all in a match, and if I win you all have to buy me a drink," Yang offered.

"Are you serious?" Yang nodded. "In case you haven't noticed there's six of us and one of you."

"Yeah that way it's fair," Yang answered.

Cutter and his friends didn't seem to like that. "Oi McDonagh!" Cutter called to the bartender. "Can you open up the ring out back? We got a challenge on our hands."

"Wha's this all about lad's?" the bartender asked as he made his way over, and Yang recognized his voice as being one of the commentators from her match.

"Blondie here reckons she can take us all in a fight, I reckon otherwise," Cutter told him.

"Cutter, how much have you had to drink?" McDonagh asked him.

"Few rounds."

"Then you should be sober enough to realize that this young lady is one of the top fighters at her school," McDonagh told him.

"C'mon Bill you know how we are in Rapture we're tougher than we look."

McDonagh sighed. "C'mon then, but don't say I don't warn you." He led them to a side door which he opened to reveal a professional boxing ring. Yang climbed in one corner while the six guys climbed in the other. She got into her fighting pose as the first challenger did the same.

"Look," the guy told her. "I'll try an' go easy on you alright?"

"That's sweet," Yang said as McDonagh rang the bell. As soon as he did her fist came into contact with his face sending him flying out of the ring and into the wall.

Seeing this another man quickly took his spot and ducked and weaved his way towards Yang, who delivered a gut punch before following with an uppercut, sending him out of the ring as well. This happened thrice more before it was only Cutter left.

"Alright blondie you got skills," he had to admit. "But there ain't no way I'm losing to someone from the bloody surface!" Cutter jumped towards her with a series of jabs and wild punches, all of which Yang was able to block before landing a hit of her own right square in his face knocking him out.

"Alright! I believe you fellas owe me a few drinks right?"

* * *

Blake had been enjoying the book she had been reading back in their guest room whilst Ruby and Weiss discussed each of the matches some more. Weiss believed that if they could determine which team posed the most threat then they should train to adapt to their fighting styles. They had talked about that until Sun had knocked on their door asking to come in.

"Man it's great to finally get out of the room!" Sun said as he stretched. "You would not believe what me Sage and Scarlet had to put up with."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Not what, who," Sun corrected. "He won't stop freaking out."

"Why?"

"Because of the water," Sun answered. "He's terrified of it. He won't go anywhere near it."

"Then how did you get him on the boat that took us to the lighthouse, or even the bathysphere down here?" Blake asked.

"Well duh as soon as we found out we would be going by boat me Sage and Scarlet took him while he was asleep and moved him overnight, and we just blindfolded him the entire trip," Sun said like it was the most obvious answer. "He didn't even know we were underwater until the other day."

"Seriously?" Weiss asked.

"Oh you bet."

"Well how does he expect to-," Blake was cut off as her scroll went off signaling she had a call. She recognized it as Yang's number and answered. "Hello? Yang?"

"Is this Blake Belladonna?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes… who is this?"

"Bill McDonagh," the man answered. "Look can you stop by my tavern near the Medical Ward? Your partner is a bit out of it."

As was asked of her Blake made her way to the tavern named: The Fighting McDonagh where she was greeted with the sight of one of the announcers from the matches: Bill McDonagh. His hair was grey and balding on the top save for a small patch putting in his fifties or sixties at least. But his most notable feature was his moustache that connected to his sideburns.

"You're Blake then?" he asked upon seeing her. She nodded.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did something happen to Yang?"

"Best you just see for yourself," Bill sad as he led her to a side door within his tavern that led to a boxing ring room. Just outside of the ring a table was set up at which Yang sat with at least six bottles of liquor around her.

"Heeey! It's Blake!" Yang called out clearly drunk.

"How much did she have?" Blake asked now understanding why she had been called.

"How many bottles you see around her?" McDonagh asked in the rhetoric. "Beat six skilled boxers in under three minutes and then puts these bottles on their tab. I got to tell ya I've seen a grown man down three before getting drunk, but your friend here puts that record to rest. I didn't feel like giving her anymore so I got her scroll an called you down."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," Blake agreed as she approached her teammate.

"Blake~ did anyone ever tell you your bow looks like ears?" Yang asked.

Before she could answer her bow twitched picking up the sound of a door somewhere in the room creaking. Bill evidently heard it too as he went over to a built in storage closet and opened it up to reveal a young dirty blonde faunus girl no more than nine or ten with a pair of round dog ears on her head.

"Sophie wha' are you doin' in there?" McDonagh asked the young faunus girl.

"I wanted to watch the fight," she responded shyly. "Did you see it?! She was all like, bow! And wrack! And punching noises!" the girl said as she presumably reenact Yang's boxing match. "It was so amazing! It- _cough! Cough! Ack! Cough!_ " the girl put a hand on her chest as a coughing fit seemed to come over her, before she regained her composure. "It was cool."

"Sophie," McDonagh said in a concerned tone. "Did you take your medication this mornin'?"

"Yes papa," she responded in a less than enthused tone.

 _Papa_? Blake thought. As far as she could see McDonagh was no faunus. An adoption maybe? "Go on go find your mother," he told the young girl. "An' no more snooping around you hear?"

"Yes papa," Sophie said a she disappeared out to the main tavern.

Bill must have picked up on Blake eying him with confusion. "Before you ask she is my daughter."

"Oh, I didn't know you were a faunus," she told him honestly.

"I'm not, she gets that from her mother."

Blake was honestly caught off guard. She had heard from Elizabeth that there were more rights for faunus down here, but for a faunus and a human to have a child together was practically unheard of. "You mean you were actually able to have a child with a faunus?"

McDonagh had a look of nostalgia flicker across his brown orbs. "We can't help who we fall in love with. And when you do, something in ya jus' want's the other to feel the happiest they ever felt. Me and Elaine are no different in that regard. We tried for a while before Rapture when I wasn't as old, but no dice. Then Tenenbaum comes along with some miracle drug called ADAM, we try again and nine months later."

"If you're okay with me asking, how did the two of you meet?" Blake asked.

"On the surface I was a architect," Bill told her. "Got a job to build a house on an island called Menagerie and met her there. I reckon someone with your traits would know about it?"

"How would you-?"

"You bow," he told her. "Honestly me wife tried the same thing when I first met her only with a hat. Nothin' to be ashamed of, not here at least."

"Why did she hide it?"

"She was embarrassed of what she was. I don't know how things are now up topside but she and I lived during a time where discrimination was everywhere you went. She figured if she could just hang around humans they would accept her. I remember what I told her when I found out."

"What did you say?"

"Well I says to her "Elaine I don't know who you think I am, but you must be pretty dumb if you think an extra pair of ears stops me from lovin' you more than I do." Got married the next year."

"And your daughter? You mentioned the ADAM being involved."

"Drug works miracles it does," Bill admitted. "Had bit of a nasty side effect with the whole coughing back there, but she's alive."

Yang took a strand of her blond hair and balanced it on her upper lip. "I stole your moustache~," she said to Bill.

"Right," McDonagh said as he took hold of one of Yang's arms. "I'll help carry her to the nearest bathysphere for you to take back to your room."

"Thank you Mr. McDonagh," Blake said as she grabbed a hold of Yang's other arm.

"Least I can do for me new boxin' champ."

"Hey," Yang said. "Blake we're gonna be late for our fight."

"That reminds me," Bill said. "I'm raising me drinking age."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm just leaving this to see if anyone would like to see any pairings in the story. I didn't start writing with any pairings in mind with the exception of a few characters like Jaune and Pyrrha, Jack and Elizabeth, and Bill McDonagh and Elaine as seen in this chapter. If I do include any pairings it will not take away from the main plot of the story and would only serve as an extra of sorts.**


	7. Chapter 7 Good Business

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBY is owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Ugh," Jaune groaned as Pyrrha helped him walk down the hall and towards their temporary dorm room. They had passed Blake who was shouldering Yang as well, although the blonde brawler of Team RWBY seemed to be in a far worst state than Jaune.

After he and his team had went to join Team JADE for their victory at the Kashmir Restaurant, Jaune had learned firsthand that he did not have a high tolerance to alcohol at all.

Pyrrha had only had a single glass of champagne, while he had tried something Atlas had recommended. Although it hadn't helped that Atlas had insisted that he would be paying for everything they ordered and the man was pretty persuasive.

"Don't worry," Pyrrha told him as they neared the door to their room. "It's bound to happen to everyone once in a while."

"Can you at least tell me what it was I kept drinking?" Jaune asked not recalling the name of the drink at the moment only that he had had quite a bit of it.

Pyrrha looked a bit hesitant. "Well I believe the name of it was Ginger Peach Snaps." Jaune hung his head in shame.

"Somewhere my grandfather is laughing," Jaune mumbled at Pyrrha opened the door and helping him down on his bed. He clutched his head. "Please tell me a headache is normal."

"I wouldn't know, but I have heard a few stories from people back in Mistral. I would consider this a good sign."

"It sure doesn't feel like one," Jaune buried his face in his pillow

"Well if you have a headache right now then that probably means you'll be feeling alright by the morning," she told him. "But chances are you're in for a rough night."

"Hooray for me," Jaune sarcastically spoke into the pillow making Pyrrha smile.

She rubbed the back of his head before going to get changed for bed. "Goodnight Jaune," she said.

"Night," he muttered again before his mind went blank.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to another exciting day of matches for the Vytal Tournament!" Sinclair announced. "It's going to be mighty hard to top some of yesterday's matches, but I have good faith that these students will give you all your money's worth."

"Right you are," McDonagh agreed. "So without further ado let's see who our first match up will be." Andrew Ryan's watched from his own personal box as the names of the teams were displayed for all to see. "Looks like we got students from Haven against Vacuo."

The Haven batch consisted of three girls and one boy. One of the girls appeared to be the leader with her dark hair covering one of her eyes and the other that had a fighting edge. The second girl had chin length green hair and wielded a pair of pistols. The boy had silver hair that matched his outfit and seemed to have his weapons attached to his boots. The last girl was the shortest out of the bunch with her black hair tied into two tied into two ponytails and her green eyes studying the other team while she wore a seemingly innocent smile. Ryan noted that she like the first girl did not appear to have weapons on them perhaps they relied more on hand to hand combat.

Ozpin, Ironwood, and Fontaine had joined him in his booth to watch the match. Ozpin and even Ironwood he could tolerate, but Fontaine continuity placing bets on each team had started to get on his nerves and even Ironwood's as well.

"I say fifty lien on the Haven kids," Fontaine betted. "Anyone want to join in?"

Ironwood narrowed his gaze at the bald man. "You know most people are just content to watch and enjoy without losing any money."

"What can I say?" Fontaine asked. "It really adds to the thrill of the match."

"Perhaps," Ozpin said. "Or it could just be a way to make quick money."

"That too," Fontaine said with little to no shame as the teams got into their fighting stances. "Y'know it's not too late to place a bet. What d'ya say Ryan? Up for a friendly little bet?"

"I would sooner hand control of my company over to Lamb," Ryan told his fellow businessman. Fontaine let out a disappointed sigh.

"Looks like I'm the only one who knows how to have fun around here."

The match began as the boy, Mercury made the first move against the opposing team. He chose his target and delivered a series of kicks which his opponent was barely able to deflect. Mercury got the upper hand when he ducked under a swing and quickly swept his opponents feet out from underneath them.

Ryan watched as one student took aim at Mercury, before a chain wrapped around his arm. Emerald then pulled on her weapon pulling the would be assailant straight towards the awaiting Cinder who delivered a kick of her own to the other fighters face.

Mercury's opponent had gotten back to his feet and transformed his weapon into a gun before unleashing a barrage of bullets towards Mercury. Doing a series of backflips Mercury evaded the attack as Emerald herself fired her own shots off against the one shooting at Mercury.

Her shots were precise and succeeded in finding their marks as they began to chip away at his aura. Seeing an opportunity Mercury jumped back towards the other combatant and fired a shot from his boot depleting the rest of his aura eliminating him from the match.

Cinder meanwhile was in dealing in close quarters combat with another opponent, who despite having an advantage in height and a weapon could not seem to land a blow on the girl who was landing her own hits left and right.

In fact Ryan noted that the only other member who had more precise accuracy with their unarmed skills was the other girl on Haven's team, Nelly Fluorescent, was her name on the screen.

Despite being the shortest person in the arena that did not seem to be putting her at any sort of disadvantage whatsoever. Ever punch and kick she delivered to her opponent landed where it was intended. Her opponent could barely even defend before they found themselves flat on their back and staring up into the girls face before a boot to the face knocked out the remainder of their aura ending the match.

"Unless I'm mistaken that had to have been the shortest match we've had so far," Sinclair announced after the match had ended and the teams left the arena.

"I reckon you're right," McDonagh agreed. "But whatever the case let's get a round of applause for the students from Haven!"

Ozpin and Ironwood both clapped respectfully, where as Ryan clapped once before looking to see what the next match would be. "Do I know how to pick 'em or what?" Fontaine said triumphantly. "If only I had made some money off of that."

"Next up we got Team JNPR from Beacon Academy," McDonagh called out as the students made their way out onto the arena. Ryan would be paying extra attention to these students if for nothing else than Jack had mentioned spending time with them. It would not do well for him to be making friendships that would not last after this tournament was over.

"You seem to be invested in this team Andrew," Ozpin noted.

"My son has mentioned meeting them last night," Ryan told him. "He seemed to get along with them from what he told me."

"The Vytal Tournament has seen many friendships grow between different schools since its inception," Ozpin told him. "You must be proud."

"More concerned," Ryan corrected. "Only a fool would believe that Rapture would stay open after this event. It would not be wise for them to go around believing they will see any friends they might make afterwards."

"And I thought my smoking ruined the atmosphere," Fontaine quipped. Ozpin meanwhile looked at Ryan with a pitied expression as the match began. Both teams had charged forward, with the exception of one falling back into the treelike environment for sniper fire. From then on the four members of JNPR engaged the remaining three until the sniper caused for Jaune to order a retreat toward the more mountainous side.

"My money's on those Beacon kids," Fontaine placed a bet once more.

"They appear to be the underdogs this match," Ryan observed.

"Ha!" Fontaine laughed. "Like I said I know how to pick 'em. They got that invincible warrior after all."

"Miss. Nikos is an exceptional student," Ozpin mentioned. "With your permission would it be alright if I borrowed your office for a few minutes to speak with her after this match?"

"Granted," Ryan agreed. "Although next time you ask I will be charging a fee." Turning his attention back to the match at hand he was perplexed to see that in the middle of the fight Team JNPR seemed to stop and were having some sort of team meeting much to the confusion of the crowd and the other team.

"Stopping to have a team meeting," Sinclair commented. "One can only guess as to what those Beacon students have up their sleeve."

"I don't think they're talking about strategy," McDonagh said observing their conversation. "Sounds like they're talking 'bout their partner names." The crowd laughed which caused Pyrrha to whisper something in Jaune's ear. Whatever it was he sighed as he gave a command to Nora.

The hammer wielding girl smiled as she in one swing of her hammer knocked all four members of the opposing team out of the arena ending the match.

Sinclair whistled. "Now I don't care who you are or where you come from, but you had to have felt that!"

"It would appear as your hunch proved correct Mr. Fontaine," Ozpin told the other man.

"Like I said, I know how to pick 'em."

* * *

"Way to go you guys!" Ruby praised her fellow Beacon students as Team JNPR joined them in the stands.

"Yeah I thought knocking three out at once was something, but you went for the whole set Nora," Yang told the other girl.

"What can I say?" Nora asked. "I got the muscles!"

"Yes you have all performed quite well so far," a familiar voice said to them. Looking at the approaching figure Ruby saw it was their Headmaster.

"Thank you Professor," Jaune said. "That really means a lot."

"Of course Mr. Arc, but is it alright if I borrow Miss. Nikos for a few moments?"

"Is there something wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

Ozpin shook his head. "Not at all, I just had a few questions to ask if that is alright. I promise you'll be back in time to celebrate with your friends." Pyrrha agreed and the Headmaster led the fighter somewhere outside the arena.

Ruby was about to ask what that was all about until she caught sight of someone waving her over in her peripheral vision. A closer look told her it was Penny who appeared to be hiding by the entrance/exit tunnels of the stadium. Excusing herself she quickly made her way over to the synthetic.

"Salutations Ruby Rose!" Penny happily greeted.

"It's good to see you again Pen-!" Ruby was cut off as the other girl suddenly hugged her very tight. "Can't… breath… need… air…"

"Oh, my apologies," Penny said releasing Ruby who began catching her breath. "It has just been awhile. I think I got a little overexcited."

"I'd hate to see you when you get really overexcited then. But it is nice to see you again." While this wasn't the first time Ruby had seen Penny in Rapture, the first being when Weiss' sister had dropped off the additional soldiers, it was the first they were actually getting to talk.

"It's nice to see you too Ruby! The trip her was just so splendid I want to explore everything, but they said I wasn't allowed."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Well General Ironwood means well, but I don't think he understands sometimes," Penny tried to explain. "I don't have a lot of time before my match begins, but I still wanted to speak to you about something very important."

"What is it?"

Penny looked around a few times after she Ruby asked to make sure they were alone. "After this tournament is all done I don't want to go back to Atlas. I want to go to Beacon."

"Penny I don't think they'll let you do that," Ruby honestly told her. "How would you even pull that off?"

"I'm not sure," Penny admitted. "That's why I wanted to ask for our help. Will you help me?"

"Well of course I'll try and help," Ruby told her. "That's what friends are for right?"

Penny smiled as she hugged Ruby yet again. "Oh thank you! Thank you! I knew I could count on you Ruby!"

"Air… air…" Ruby choked out.

* * *

When Professor Ozpin had asked to speak to Pyrrha she hadn't thought much of it. That was until he told her that they were going to speak in Andrew Ryan's office in a place called Hephaestus Core. She had no idea what could be so important that it warranted a trip to the office of Rapture's founder, but she had a feeling she was about to find out.

"Pardon me Professor, but the does the temperature feel different down here?" she asked as they made their way through a glass corridor, the water surrounding the outside seemed to have a distinct orange color in it.

"You're not wrong," Ozpin told her. "Apparently as a means of supplying the city with heat Hephaestus was constructed near active volcanoes, hence the heat." Pyrrha nodded in confirmation before asking her next question.

"Does that have to do with why we're here?"

"No, just somewhere private where we can talk."

Making their way through a bulkhead and into the giant underwater building Ozpin led her through a few corridors before coming upon the office of Andrew Ryan. The office's owner was currently standing in a space just outside of his rather spacious office. "Thank you for lending this to us for the moment," Ozpin thanked Ryan.

"Just make it quick," Ryan told him. "I do have a business to run from there."

"Of course," Ozpin said as he and Pyrrha moved into the office space. Upon entering Pyrrha noticed that they weren't alone. General Ironwood was there as well as two men she did not know.

"Thank you for agreeing to come here Miss. Nikos," Ironwood told her.

"Of… course," Pyrrha said.

"Maybe tell her why she's here," one of the men suggested.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met," Pyrrha told him.

"Names Qrow," he told her. "Ruby and Yang's uncle."

"Booker," the other one said.

"Qrow makes a fair point," Ozpin said. "You do deserve an explanation as to why you are here. That being said, what is your favorite fairy tale?"

"…I'm sorry?" Pyrrha asked not understanding why Ozpin would ask such a question.

"Stories when you were a child," Ozpin clarified. "Surly there must be a few that stand out?"

Pyrrha nodded and began to name a couple off the top of her head. "And what about the Four Maidens?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes," Pyrrha recalled. "Four girls helped an old man who gifted them with the power of the seasons."

"What if I were to tell you it was more than just a fairy tale?" asked Ozpin. "Would you believe me if I said that?"

"I…" she looked at the assembled adults who were all awaiting her response. "What is this about?"

Qrow sighed. "Why don't you just show her?" he tossed Ozpin his scroll, who pulled up an image to show her. It was that of a girl with some sort of marks covering her face as she lay in some sort of tank.

"Who is she?" Pyrrha asked.

"That would be Amber," Ironwood informed her. "The current Fall Maiden."

"Legends and fairy tales spring up somewhere, most just tend to be forgotten as fact over time," Ozpin continued. "Amber is one of four girls who can perform extraordinary feats without the use of Dust. In essence, you can call it magic."

"Professor I still don't understand," Pyrrha told him. "What does this have to do with why you wanted to speak with me?"

"Because Miss. Nikos," Ozpin said, "we believe you're a candidate to receive the Fall Maiden's power." For the next few minutes Pyrrha listened as Ozpin explained the situation to her. About how only a girl could receive the power and that the only way she would be able to receive it would be to have Amber's life force become one with her own.

Qrow had jumped in to tell of how Amber had fell victim to attack and someone had managed to steal a portion of her power. And that whoever it was, was bound to do something to get the rest of it.

"And you really believe I should do this?" Pyrrha asked trying to make sense of it all.

"It's not an easy choice to make," Booker told her. "From what I've been told you're basically a celerity up topside, if you go through with this any chance of living a normal life is gone. You'd have more power than you'd know what to do with it. It would paint a target on your back."

"You seem to know what you're talking about," Ironwood told the man.

"Take it from a man whose father was obsessed with those stories," Booker told him. "I know just how crazy people can be over something like this."

"You do not have to give us an answer right now Miss. Nikos," Ozpin said in an attempt to reassure her. "But before the tournament ends, you have a very big decision to make."

After that Pyrrha was dismissed as she left the office more in a trance than anything else. She spotted Ryan in the space outside the office, who to pass the time was playing golf by himself with a coffee mug serving as the hole. "I trust that you are all done?" he asked to which she nodded. "Very well then." He picked up his mug and made to head into his office.

"Mr. Ryan," she said making him stop and turn. "Would it be alright if I ask you something?"

"You just did, but continue."

"… If you were in a position where you could do a lot of good for others, but you were unsure of going through with it, would you?"

Ryan regarded her for a moment before answering, "There is a saying I once told my son, but in your case I'll paraphrase: the free choose, the slaves obey. To answer your question I would not do anything I wouldn't want to. I would take comfort in knowing that I made my choice as myself, not because others wanted or expected it of me."

"You're not worried about that being a selfish thing to do?"

"Even if the choice is selfish, it is still mine to make."

* * *

"What a day," Mercury said as he plopped himself down on his bed in Demeter Flats. "We finally got to do something exciting."

"Then I can imagine you're looking forwards to the doubles round?" Emerald asked sitting down on her own bed.

"It lines up in my schedule of not being bored sooo yeah. I wonder who we'll be fighting?"

"Like you don't already know?" Emerald asked.

"Hey I like surprises," Mercury said. "As long as their the good kind."

Cinder tuned the two of them out as she spoke on her scroll with their contact. "Yes," she said. "I've sent Neo over tell whoever when she gets there to send her up. She'll enlighten you on the rest of the plan."

"No need," Frank Fontaine said into his own scroll. "She's already here." With that he ended the call and turned his attention to the girl who had dropped her disguise and now appeared in her usual pink white and brown attire.

"So Cinder tell me we'll be hashin' out the details for the next part of the plan?"

Neo nodded.

"I gotta admit that chick really is determined."

Neo nodded again.

"Takin' down both Ryan and Beacon, now that's ambition if I ever saw it, course a part of business is picking your partners."

Neo nodded once more.

"So tell me, is Roman still wearing that stupid eyeliner?"

Neo put a hand to her mouth in a laughing gesture as she nodded yes.

"Neo you're a wonderful conversationalist."


	8. Chapter 8 Doctor

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBY is owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

* * *

"So where exactly is this place?" Blake asked as she and the rest of Team RWBY followed Jack and Elizabeth down into the depths of a part of Rapture known as Olympus Heights. Blake had previously mentioned that she would like to meet some of the minds behind the making of Rapture and that seemed to have given Jack an idea.

"It's not that further," he told the girls. "She doesn't exactly like people bothering her, so she keeps to herself."

"In a sewer?" Weiss asked as she looked around at the current surrounding, which did indeed closely resemble a sewer system. She was clearly not pleased with the current choice of location for who it was they were going to meet. "If being isolated was her goal I for one say she succeeded."

"Well it could be a lot worse," Ruby tried to cheer her partner up. "It could smell like rotten fish."

"That's a bad thing?" Blake asked.

"So is this scientist the kind that makes like weapons and stuff?" Yang asked as she followed along as well.

"I guess that depends on your point of view," Elizabeth answered without much of an explanation. Looking at Ruby, Yang was quickly able to determine that her younger sister was indeed hoping that whoever it was made weapons.

Coming upon a large door at a bend in the passage Jack took out his wrench and gave two concise knocks. " _I am very busy right now_ ," a woman's voice said over an audio system. " _Come back later._ "

"Well that's a shame," Yang commented. Jack shook his head.

"She's not that busy believe me." He knocked again with his wrench. This time a wall mounted security camera activated as it fixated the new arrivals in its lens.

" _I said I am very_ -," the woman sounded more irritated, but stopped short as she appeared to see who it was that was at her door. " _Oh. Jack. I did not know it vas you, please come in_." the camera turned off and the sounds of gears turning from within the door as it swung open to admit them.

With Jack and Elizabeth leading the way the four girls descended down a flight of stairs to arrive in a clinic or hospital like room. There were various beds with crayon drawings all laid out in an organized fashion along the length of the ward. The walls bore a strange vent design with an open circle that looked like a small child could fit through. A rectangular office space had been set up in the right hand corner where a woman sat with a young girl on one of the beds. It would seem that the woman was giving the girl an ordinary check up, if it wasn't for the large needle that was sticking out of the young girls arm. The sight of it made Ruby slightly queezy, especially the blood like red liquid that was coming from the girls arm.

The doctor pulled the needle from the young girls arm. "That is it for today Masha," the doctor told her. "Go and find Mr. Bubbles, he vill take you back to your home." The girl nodded and hopped off the bed and lifted herself into one of the vents as she crawled through to wherever it would lead her.

With her patient gone the doctor turned her attention towards the new arrivals. Now that Ruby could fully see her face she recalled that she had seen her before. It was the night of the show Cohen had put on before the first match. Dr. Tenenbaum if she remembered correctly. "Hello Jack," she greeted. "I see you have brought friends."

"Well you know me," Jack scratched the back of his head. "Always helping out, and it just so happens that you appear to have some admirers." Blake stepped forward.

"It's nice to meet you again doctor," the faunus greeted.

"You are… Blake yes?" Blake nodded. "I remember you said you have read about me and my vork."

"Yeah, I mentioned it to Jack and he brought us here."

"How am I not surprised?" Tenenbaum asked. "Although I am surprised Jack vould bring a date and friends to meet me." Jack turned beat red as he slumped on the ground in embarrassment. "I assume you have questions about my vork then?"

"Well I was a bit curious about the differences between ADAM and EVE," Blake confessed.

"ADAM powers the plasmid," Tenenbaum explained. "It makes it vhat it is, vhile EVE serves as the fuel of sorts."

"Wait," Weiss said. "You're the one who makes plasmids?" Tenenbaum nodded.

"Now that is boss," Yang said as both she and Ruby had been impressed by the use of plasmids during the first match of the tournament.

"It vas not just me," Tenenbaum told the girls. "I thought up the uses for ADAM and how huntsmen could use it. A doctor named _Suchong_ comes up vith the ideas for plasmid powers." Ruby couldn't help but notice the venom Tenenbaum had put into Suchong's name.

"Do you not like that doctor or something?" Ruby asked tilting her head in confusion.

"I tolerate him only because ve are colleagues. He sees no compassion in anyone or anything, just focused on getting results vith no care for human life. Feel free to tell him that if you ever see him."

"I just might take you up on that," Elizabeth agreed much to Team RWBY's surprise. Elizabeth didn't seem like the type who would hate anyone.

"Is he that bad?" Ruby asked.

"Vell… let me put it this way," Tenenbaum began. "That little girl you saw a moment ago vould not be here if Suchong had his way."

"Or my adoptive sister Sally," Elizabeth added.

"Or Leta, or Cindy, or any of the other Little Sisters."

"So he hates little girls or something?" Yang asked

"Not little girls," Elizabeth corrected. "Little Sisters."

"I'm a little sister," Ruby said

"One's that produce ADAM," clarified Tenenbaum. "Few years ago an incident occurred between the sea slugs vhere ve derive ADAM and a few young girls. Jack vas able to cure them for the most part, but their bodies still produce much ADAM. Suchong's way of harvesting the ADAM would either kill them or put them in a coma for the rest of their lives."

"That's awful!" Ruby said feeling bad for the girls and angry that Suchong would want to do something like that in the first place.

"Is ADAM really that important down here?" Weiss asked as she too was upset about Suchong's method.

"It is, that is vhy Big Daddies escort the Little Sister to and from their homes," Tenenbaum said.

"Eleanor's dad," Ruby recalled remembering how massive he had been when he had broken up the fight between Uncle Qrow and Weiss' sister.

"Correct," Tenenbaum confirmed. "Ordinary men who underwent surgery to get extra money to support themselves and their families."

"Did you help with that too?" Blake asked curious behind the doctor's work.

"I helped undo some of the more painful side effects," she answered.

"Painful how?" Weiss asked.

"Becoming a Big Daddy is not an easy process, genetic augmentation is required such as additional growth hormones, indoctrination process, and cutting of vocal cords." All four girls rubbed their hands over their necks at the mention of cutting vocal cords. "I helped undo some of the mental conditioning they now have a sense of who they were and why they did vhat they did."

"They were brainwashed?" Blake incredulously asked.

"Suchong believed no will vould yield greater result, at least Gil Alexander cared more about their metal state to hear me out. Now they serve as additional protection against Grimm and escorts to my little ones."

"You must really care about those girls then," Blake inferred from all that Tenenbaum had said.

"I do vhat I can to make sure they are able to live a normal childhood," Tennebaum looked down almost regretfully. "It is vhat they deserve."

"You okay doc?" Yang asked picking up on the woman's change of tone. "You look kinda down."

"I don't think it's-," Jack began before Tenenbaum talked over him. "Just remembering vhen I vas a young girl."

"Gathering the hatchlings around for story time?" a voice spoke from the stairway. Ruby recognized the man from the theater as well. Atlas's uncle: Frank Fontaine. "Don't stop on my account."

"I vas not expecting a visit Frank," Tenenbaum addressed the new arrival. "To vhat do I owe the pleasure?"

"Pleasure's all mine doc," the businessman told her. "Jus' came swinging around to check up on my favorite employee." Fontaine looked at the assembled batch of people. "How ya been Jack? Working hard or hardly working?"

"I've been good," Jack told him. "And when I work I work hard."

"My kind of answer," Fontaine smirked. "You know my job offer still stands."

"Thanks, but I want to see what being a huntsman can take me."

"You care too much, anyone ever tell you that?" Fontaine asked which Jack shrugged. "Who else we got here? I see little Miss. DeWitt, but who are these four?"

"Weiss Schnee," Weiss introduced herself first. "We met the other night at the theater."

"Oh yeah," Fontaine said as recognition spread over his face. "The princess."

"Heiress actually," she corrected.

"That's what I said: princess," Fontaine said again causing Ruby to cover a small laugh which did not go unnoticed by Weiss.

"I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you Mr. Fontaine," she held out a hand which the man shook.

Blake and Yang made their introductions as well. "Sorry young ones," Tennebaum apologized. "But it look like ve might have to cut this meeting a bit short."

"Another time then," Elizabeth told them as they made their way out of Tenenbaum's personal lab.

"So what was she about to say until Fontaine showed up?" Ruby asked Jack.

"I'm not really sure I'm the right person to tell you," Jack admitted as they walked back to the ground level of Olympus Heights.

"Oh come on," Yang pleaded. "You know you want to."

Jack sighed as he came to a stop. "Look just… don't go around telling everybody you see okay?" the girls nodded. "When Tennenbaum was a little girl she lived in a village outside the Kingdom of Mistral. Since they didn't have the same defenses as the kingdom they were an easy target. One day a large tribe of bandits showed up and raided the village. She was taken prisoner and forced to do manual labor. She escaped and made it back to Mistral."

Elizabeth continued the story. "When she told the council what happened they believed sending huntsmen after the bandits would be too dangerous and left it at that, you can see why she was eager to come to Rapture when she found out about it. And ever since then she's been working to make sure no child goes through what she did."

"Oh," was all Ruby said feeling immensely sorry for the doctor. If Ruby had been alive back when Tenenbaum was a girl she would have tried to bring those bandits to justice for what they did.

"So she got kidnapped by bandits, escaped, became a super smart scientist and helped make your plasmids?" Yang summarized. "Way to go doc! I knew she was boss."

"She does sound like quite the individual," Blake added.

"I'm sure Jack can attest to that," Elizabeth commented. "She is basically his mother after all."

"What?!" the four girls exclaimed.

"Foster mother really," Jack corrected. "She was there for my birth and helped raise me after my mother passed away."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Elizabeth cautioned him.

"Of course not," Jack agreed. "I don't have a death wish."

"Okay, but what's up with her and Fontaine?" Weiss asked. "They're not together are they?"

"None of us have an answer for you on that one," Jack honestly told her.

* * *

"Welcome back ladies and gents to the doubles round of the Vytal Tournament!" Sinclair announced from the announcers booth alongside McDonagh. "And boy do we have a match up for you folks today."

"Woooo!" Ruby cheered from her own seat in the stands. It had been decided that Weiss and Yang would be the two advancing members, but until then they were all gathered to watch the match. From the looks of it Atlas and Eleanor would be against a team from Vacuo.

"Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me," the voice of a very frantic Velvet said as she moved through the rows of spectators.

"Velvet!" Ruby waved her over. "What's going on?"

"Sander Cohen that's what," the rabbit faunus told her. "He keeps sending his disciples to come and give me gifts."

"What kind of gifts?" Ruby asked.

"Like chocolate, pastries, and really really expensive cheese," Velvet told her. "But that's not the weirdest part, he has his disciples come and give me invitations to his personal art gallery."

"Miss. Scarlatina," a deep voice spoke from behind the rabbit faunus. Ruby saw that it was a sharply dressed faunus man with a horse tail. He handed Velvet an envelope. "An invitation from Mr. Cohen."

Velvet groaned. "Look that's very… sweet of him, but please tell him I can't accept this." After declining the invitation Velvet was on her way trying to find the rest of her own team.

"I think Velvet should tell that Cohen dude about how Team CRDL picked on her all those times," Yang suggested. "He could probably terrify them so much they wouldn't say anything to her ever again."

"That is a good point," Weiss had to agree. "I mean he would probably-," she felt something tapping her on the shoulder. Behind her seat there stood a rather tired looking woman holding an envelope to her like had been done to Velvet earlier. "Can I help you?" Weiss asked as she eyed the envelope.

"An invitation from Mr. Fontaine," the woman told her as Weiss hesitantly took the envelope to open it.

"What's it say?" Ruby asked as she tried to look over Weiss's shoulder to read it.

"Mr. Fontaine wants to know if after our match I would be able to meet with him at a restaurant called the Kashmir," Weiss told her as she continued to read the invitation. "Apparently he wants to talk business."

The sound of cheering filled Atlas' ears as he and Eleanor made their way out onto the arena to meet their opponents. "You ready for this lass?" Atlas asked his team mate.

"Are you honestly asking me that?" she spoke from behind her now helmeted head. Even though Atlas could not see her face he could tell she was most likely raising an eyebrow.

"Well I just did sooo aye." Eleanor was probably rolling her eyes inside that bucket of hers. Turning his attention towards their opponents he saw that it was also a man and woman team. The guy had what appeared to be a whip for a weapon, while the girl had what Atlas could best describe as a trident. "Alright," Atlas said as he shouldered his bat. "Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9 Invitation

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBY is owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

* * *

As both teams took their fighting stances the arena now changed into four different landscapes. One was a rocky beach like area, the other a rocky gorge, there was a jungle like environment, and finally a sand dune. It seemed like they would be fighting in a well balanced environment.

"Now enough waiting," Bill McDonagh's voice announced from his booth. "Let the match begin!"

The boy from the opposing team cracked his whip causing small blades to come out sprawling the length of the weapon. And to top it off it seemed to surge with electricity as well.

" _Okay now that's pretty cool_ ," Eleanor spoke in Atlas' mind via her telepathy semblance.

"Why don't I take lightning cracker then?" Atlas asked her. "Wouldn't bode well to have you gushin' all over that weapon."

" _Spoil sport,_ " Eleanor chided as she advanced towards the other girl wielding the trident. Eleanor thrust forward with her harpoon gauntlet, only for her opponent to knock the strike away by twirling her trident in a circular arc.

Seeing her first means of attack being knocked aside, Eleanor ducked low as her opponent went on the offensive and made a swing at her head. From her new position Eleanor swiped the girls feet from underneath her knocking her to the ground of the sand dune where they currently fought.

Eleanor did not have time to bask in the moment, for her opponent used her trident to trip Eleanor as she rolled down the dune taking Eleanor with her. "Well it would appear that both ladies have decided to take a trip at the exact same time," Sinclair joked from the announcers booth.

Both girls quickly rose to their feet and ran towards each other. Eleanor moved inside of a jab from the trident and delivered an elbow blow to the other girls abdomen. Her opponent was knocked back about a foot, but caught her balance as she spun and struck the side of Eleanor's helmet with the blunt side of the trident. "Now that must have rung a bell," McDonagh commented on the match.

Atlas himself couldn't help but to wince a little at the thought of Eleanor's head probably bouncing around inside of that helmet of hers. But he couldn't come to her aid just at the moment, he had his own hands full at the moment.

So far he hadn't been able to make much of an offensive stance against his opponent, just trying to avoid that whip at all costs. Atlas had to keep moving as the whip struck where his feet used to be, sending off small sparks wherever it struck.

When he finally got to what Atlas believed a safe distance he transformed his bat into its shotgun form and fired a round off at his assailant. He was pleased to see that the shot met its mark and had successfully chipped away some aura. However his opponent recovered quickly enough before Atlas could fire off another shot and his whip shot out straight towards Atlas.

Atlas was able to sidestep the attack, but he felt the electrified blades on the whip graze his forearm weakening his own aura. "That must really pack a wallop, eh?" Atlas couldn't help but ask.

His opponent gave a smile. "You tell me." He moved his whip upward and made a circular movement. The whip wrapped around Atlas' arm making his limb go numb. The whip wielder pulled forward and now wrapped his weapon around Atlas' own. Pulling again he pried the weapon from Atlas' grasp sending it sprawling into the water of the rocky beach.

"Uh oh," Sinclair observed the new development taking place on the battle field. "Things are going to be mighty difficult without a weapon this fight."

Sinclair wasn't wrong of course. If Atlas wanted to beat this guy he was going to need his weapon back. And he was going to have to be quick about it.

Atlas jumped and rolled to his left as the whip was brought down where he had been standing not even a second ago. He made a dash for the water, but jumped back when the whip came down in front of him once more.

 _Alright, two can play the lightning game_ , Atlas thought as his left hand sparked with Electro-bolt. Atlas fired the blue lightning at his opponents legs which caused the boy to stumble and fall as he temporarily lost all feeling in his legs.

Sticking his hand into the shallow water atlas retrieved his weapon. Forming a strategy in his head Atlas fired a shot downwards at the rocky shore leaving one boulder nodding but a pile of small rubble. Now switching his plasmid to Telekinesis he levitated a few of the smaller rocks in front of him and then sent them hurling towards the whip wielder.

Having just overcome the strike from Atlas' lightning plasmid, he had very little time to react to the incoming rock barrage. His whip whirled around in deadly arcs as he attempted to strike them down before they could collide, but even with his skill a few smaller ones found their way past his now defensive stance wearing his aura down little by little.

Seeing an open opportunity between the arcs of the whip Atlas made his move and advanced forward until he was an arm's length away. "Y'know my weapon packs quite the wallop too," he said before firing a shot at the boy's chest at point blank range depleting the remainder of his aura, and eliminating him from the match.

The crowd cheered as McDonagh announced, "Looks like one member from Vacuo is out, but at only half his aura remaining just how can Atlas help his teammate?"

Sure enough Eleanor and her opponent had taken their fight to the tropical jungle part of the arena. Both girls were both low on aura as it was, yet neither one could seem to get a proper hit in to finish the other one off, despite it now being a two on one fight didn't mean anything just yet, after all Eleanor had taken on two opponents in the first match, maybe this girl had a trick up her sleeve.

If she did Atlas wasn't planning to let her use it.

Making his way into the jungle environment Atlas switched his plasmid to one of the more bizarre ones. The skin on his left arm became coated with blots and boils and bees crawled over his skin of his arm. It was rightly titled: Insect Swarm.

This plasmid allows the user to produce artificial insects from within their own body and project them at targets. Atlas had no idea where Suchong had gotten the idea for this plasmid, nor why Tenenbaum agreed to work on it, but it was going to come in handy at this very moment.

He outstretched his arm and the bees angrily flew towards the trident wielder. She must have heard the angry buzzing of the approaching for her attention was drawn away from Eleanor and towards the incoming swarm.

Judging from the look on her face she must have a fear of bees, as one of the points on her trident flipped to let out a burst of Dust powered flames towards the incoming insects to ensure she would not get stung. Of course this gave Eleanor the chance she needed as she delivered a sharp hit with her wrist mounted harpoon and knocked away any remaining aura the other girl had thus ending the match.

"I take it she wasn't a fan of the bees?" Sinclair rhetorically asked McDonagh in their booth.

"Except for Langford, no one is," McDonagh told him.

* * *

"Great fight you two," Elizabeth congratulated them as they both made their way into the audience stands. Eleanor and Elizabeth gave each other a friendly hug while Atlas and Jack exchanged a fist bump.

"Yeah you guys kicked butt out there!" Ruby said inviting them to sit next to her and Blake and Team JNPR. Yang and Weiss meanwhile were entering the arena themselves.

"It was a well fought match indeed," Pyrrha agreed, although she did sound like her mind was more focused on other matters at the moment.

"Buuut I can't really say that about those bees," Jaune voiced. "Those kinda made my skin crawl."

Nora nodded in agreement. "They always go straight for the syrup!"

"Not everything is out to get pancakes Nora," Ren told her as the fight began with Weiss and Yang against their two opponents from Atlas. A guy with a trumpet and a cat faunus.

"Well they make an interesting duo," Elizabeth observed of the two from Atlas.

"Can't really say much about their weapons though," Eleanor said.

"It would be cool if he could fire a rocket from his trumpet," Ruby wished for that to happen.

"Totally," Eleanor agreed.

"Hey Atlas," Blake said to the older boy as the fight ensued in the arena.

"What is it lass?" Atlas asked.

"Before your match Weiss got a letter from your uncle asking if he could meet her after this to talk business," Blake explained. "Do you have any idea what that means?"

Atlas shook his head. "Sorry, no clue. I'm not really too involved in business, know a few faces in me uncle's company but nothing too big. Jus' let her know that if she meets with him not to show any fear. He'll respect her a lot more if she looks him in the eye."

"Oooh," Sinclair announced from his booth as Weiss took a hit from one of the geysers in the arena. "I know people in Atlas are used to the cold, but that ought to warm you right up."

"Looks like that hit has eliminated Miss. Schnee from the match leaving us with another two on one scenario," McDonagh observed.

"Well if last match was anything to go by things are not looking well for Miss. Xiao-Long."

"I wouldn't go jumpin' to any conclusions just yet Sinclair," McDonagh cautioned. "That's me new boxing champ after all."

Yet even as McDonagh said that Yang continued to take hits from both members of Team FNKY. Things seemed pretty dire for her until her semblance came into play. Her hair seemed to radiate heat and her lilac eyes were now a burning red.

"That is a seriously scary woman," Atlas had to admit as Yang's attacks now seemed to be doing more damage than they had before.

"Just don't go messing with her hair," Ruby cautioned.

"Duly noted," Eleanor said as she continued to watch Yang eliminate both members of the opposing team due to her activated semblance.

"What'd I say," McDonagh spoke after the match had been won. "After that you can count on Team RWBY moving onto the final round."

* * *

To Weiss the Kashmir Restaurant was modeled in a very upper class Atlesian fashion. The two storied restaurant had a majority of its tables down on the "ground" floor or rather sea floor, alongside a stage where a singer was performing. There was also a large statue of a man holding a globe upon his shoulders that many people seemed to admire. The second floor where she was now seemed to be a much more private section with much fewer tables, and more booths lining the far wall.

After her and Yang's match she had decided to take Mr. Fontaine up on his invitation and come see what he had wanted to meet with her about. Blake had told her that Atlas didn't seem to know what it was all about, but he did seem to make a point of letting her know not to look weak around him. It shouldn't be a problem. While she might not have met with many of her father's business partner's she was a fast learner.

"Can I help you Miss…" the greeter said upon her arrival.

"Schnee," she answered him. "And yes I have a meeting with Mr. Fontaine." She could see him swallow at the mention of the latter's name.

"Of course," he said. "This way please Miss. Schnee." He led her to one of the more secluded booths on the top floor where Fontaine was already waiting.

"Ah you made it," he said standing up to shake her hand in his much larger one. "Take a load off you've earned it after that match. Charlie," Fontaine said to the waiter. "Tell Brenda I'll have the usual, and whatever the girl wants put it on my bill."

"Thank you for meeting with me Mr. Fontaine," Weiss thanked as she made sure to fix her icy blue eyes with his darker blue orbs. "Although I wasn't really expecting your invitation."

Fontaine shrugged. "When in business always watch and make the first move. And that is why I wanted to meet with you an' all. Business."

"You want to do business with the Schnee Dust Company then?" Weiss asked.

"Not just your company," Fonatine corrected. "You."

"Me?"

"See anyone else around 'course you. The heiress to one of the most powerful companies in Remnant, and me the head of one of the most powerful companies in Rapture. I imagine we'd make quite the powerhouse."

"You don't seem to be mentioning my father," Weiss observed.

"That's 'cus I don't want to do business with your ol' man. Only thing I would get by working with him would be a dagger in the back. And I don't know about you, but I'd prefer to be the one holding the dagger." He stopped to look at the concerned look on her face. "Don't worry I don't betray my business partners. Well not _all_ of 'em."

"So why tell me that?" Weiss asked.

"To build trust," Fontaine said. "If you accept my offer I want you to know we'd be in this together."

"Forgive me Mr. Fontaine, but how exactly would we be working together on this?" she had to ask. "I don't think Mr. Ryan would approve of another business having dealings with a surface based one."

Fontaine snorted. "What does Ryan have to do with this? Is he a part of this conversation?"

"…No."

"Then don't worry 'bout him," Fontaine told her. "If someone else isn't involved in your business you don't have to worry about 'em unless they want in. C'mon these are lessons your dad should be teaching ya."

"My father has taught me plenty," Weiss defended.

"Then tell me about some of your current business partners," Fontaine asked of her. "How exactly does your father deal with them? What does he talk about? How are the shares divied up? As heiress you got to know."

"Father… discusses those things more with my younger brother Whitley," Weiss admitted. "With me being away at Beacon he has to make sure that his other child is educated in business as well."

"Brother?" Fontaine parroted.

"Yes…," Weiss trailed. "Younger brother to be exact." Fontaine held an impassive look on his face before his mouth began to curve upward and he began to laugh.

"Hehehhahaheheha!" Weiss narrowed her eyes at the man.

"And what is so funny?" She asked.

"Oh, heheh, oh boy," Fontaine said through his laughing. "Looks like I met with you at the right moment then."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning that your ol' man's screwing you over right now," Fontaine bluntly told her.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss indignantly asked.

"C'mon you're smarter than that, or at least you better be," Fontaine explained. "Your title as heiress comes with an expiration date. If there's a boy in your family you know who the ol' man is going to favor."

"Whitley is my _younger_ brother," Weiss felt the need to point out once more. "Winter gave up her title when she joined the military, Whitley is the youngest and the title passed to me."

"You, the huntress in training," Fontaine clarified. "A person who is dedicating their life to help other people, even if it hurts your own business." Fontaine paused before continuing. "I know business better than anyone down here, an' let me tell you this princess: nothing matters more to a businessman than money. An' if I were in your ol' man's shoes an' I had to pick who gets the title of heir a huntress who might not always act in the company's favor, or a boy who I can make just like me, who do you think I would choose?"

Weiss sat there as she thought over everything Fontaine had just said. Whitley was always by father's side, always doing as he was told without question or hesitation. Father had taken him on more business meetings than he had her. It couldn't be.

"My-,"

"An' before you go an' say "my father would never do that," think about what kind of a man he is."

Realization washed over Weiss like one of the waves on the sea's surface above. Father would choose Whitley over her. He had always wanted to dictate how each of them lived their lives, Winter and her had went against this, but Whitley… he had been content to stay by father's teachings.

"So then why would you want to do business with me then?" Weiss asked. "If what you said is true than my title of heiress will mean nothing in a very short time."

"The way I see it I can do business with someone I know will honor their word, or two backstabbing snakes," Fontaine answered. "Now which do you think I would choose. An' besides I believe I can help you out with your business. An' by help out I mean put you as its head." That certainly caught her attention.

"How would you even do that?"

"How would _we_ do that," Fontaine corrected. "I wouldn't be doing all the work you'd have a part to play too things won't be handed to you on a silver platter." The waiter returned and presented Fontaine his meal on a silver platter. "Bad timing. But stick with me princess and I'll show you the ins and outs, every company has its weakness and yours in no exception."

"You say that now, but how or why should I even trust you?" Weiss asked. "This whole conversation you basically said you're no better than my father." Fontaine pulled something from the inside of his suit and slid it across the table to her. "What's this?"

"Consider it a sign of trust. Notes on how plasmids work on a biological level. I bet if you showed that to one of your companies eggheads they'd be able to duplicate it with Dust. A step forward as the new head of the Schnee Dust Company."

"You'd actually let me use this?"

"Like I said: trust. Besides you're friends with Jack and Atlas both, the two closest things I have to sons. So whad'ya say? Partners?" he stretched his hand across the table for her to take.

Hesitantly she reached out and took it.


	10. Chapter 10 Action and Consequence

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBY is owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Alright, let's go over what you learned." It had been two days since Weiss' initial meeting with Frank Fontaine in the Kashmir restaurant and so far the bald businessman had made good on his word of teaching her the ins and outs of the business world. He had offered to meet with her almost regularly in his office at his headquarters in Fontaine Futuristics.

The man certainly had a taste for the unusual if the large stuffed model of a snowy Ursa Major that resided behind his desk was any indication. That and the left side of his office which held various liquors some from Rapture, and strangely enough from some of the kingdoms as well. The only thing that made the office the least bit humble was a large portrait of Fontaine standing with what appeared to be Dr. Tenenbaum and a young Jack and Atlas.

Meeting with Fontaine here seemed like a major contrast from her studies back home in Atlas, but she was learning more here in two days than she ever would with her father.

"Well," Weiss began to answer, "in a company such as mine that is family run each member holds a share within the company."

"And how much of a shareholding do you need to have to be runnin' the joint?" Fontaine quizzed.

"A majority, so over half."

"An' what about other ways of getttin' up to the top?"

"Buying the company out, but that would be unlikely."

"No foolin' it is your ol' man's money an' all," Fontaine half joked.

Weiss thought hard about what else it could be. "Public support?" she answered as a question.

"Bingo," Fontaine smirked. "Now your ol' man might not care much about how his employees are treated, but you… well the fact you're a huntress says an awful lot about your character. An' if some of those faunus workers start to respect you for what you do I'm willing to bet they'll outright refuse to work for your family unless you're the one calling the shots."

"You do know that faunus aren't exactly looked upon in a favorable light in Atlas right?" Weiss asked. "I would need more support than that."

"So? Go to fundraisers donate to charity make people see you'll scratch their backs if they scratch yours."

"And what if my father decides to revoke those hypothetitical donations?" Weiss asked.

"All the better," Fontaine asked. "If people know it was you who gave them money, and him who took that money back, well I know who I would cut ties with." Weiss had to admit, it was sound reasoning.

"If I may ask a question, why are only willing to do business with me in the first place?" Weiss asked. "The answer you gave before was quite vague."

"Cus' Rapture's been isolated enough as it is," Fontaine told her. "Believe it or not I used to have quite a few friends up topside that helped get me where I am now. Partnering with you an' helping you out creates a partner I can trust."

"That is if you don't stab me in the back," Weiss said almost jokingly recalling her first meeting with Fontaine.

"Ha! Jus' don't give me a reason to," he told her in a semi joking manner. "You an' me princess we're gonna make change happen."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Why don't we get a standing ovation for our first combatants in the singles round!" Augustus Sinclair announced earning a large cheer from the assembled crowd. "Time certainly does fly when you're having fun, it seemed like just yesterday students from up topside first made the journey here."

"Right you are," McDonagh agreed. "But in that time we've had more than a fair share of memorable moments."

"And if any of you would like to remember those precious moments make sure to scrapbook," Sinclair quipped. "But without further ado why don't we bring out our fighters?"

"From Haven Academy please welcome Mercury Black!" Mercury received a cheer from the crowd, most notably from the female population, as he casually swaggered into the arena.

"And me newest boxing champion Yang Xiao Long!" McDonagh called as the blonde girl happily gave a wave to her friends in the crowd. "Rules are the same as previous matches. You win by aura depleation, or knockout"

Ryan watched from his personal booth as both teens assumed a fighting stance. Yang got into a boxers position, whist Mercury had his legs spread farther apart, ready to leap into action the match began. He had never taken too much of an interest in the matches before unless it had involved a Rapture team, but he recognized the girls name from something Jack had said. It would appear that his son's team had made a sort of friendship with this Team RWBY which Yang was a part of. A look to where his son and his team sat now next to the three other girls and a team named JNPR if he remembered correct only further confirmed that fact.

Ozpin had said once before that the Vytal Festival has brought students and schools closer together than ever before. But Rapture was not like them. They had chosen to break away from the affairs of life above the sea. Rapture would never fall victim to a foreign presence trying to establish itself in his city. He would die before that happened. But still, so far Ironwood had made no further petitions for additional troops, and he knew Ozpin's reasoning. No one had made a move, not unlike the two current combatants who each moved forward with their own fist/kick based attack.

Yang threw a volley of punches at Mercury occasionally firing off shots form Ember Cecilia, most of them being avoided as Mercury kicked her arms aside before delivering a kick to her midsection pushing her back.

The brawler recovered quickly enough and moved aside as Mercury brought the heel of his boot down where she had been only seconds before. She fired off a shot that forced Mercury to cartwheel backwards to avoid the full impact.

Even from his booth Ryan could hear the loud cheering of Yang's sister, who seemed more into the fight than any of the other assembled students or adults. Personally Ryan found the girls behavior to be quite childish and immature, but all that naivety had an honest nature to it which was fitting of someone her age.

He momentarily took his eyes off the match to look to where his son's team sat next to the Beacon students. Atlas was conversing with a boy with a magenta streak to his hair and a girl with orange hair about who knows what, while Jack and Elizabeth talked to a blonde boy. Eleanor watched as Ruby cheered the fight on, while she herself held a small homemade flag which she waved around similar to a bow wearing girl.

The last that caught his eye was that of Pyrrha Nikos. She smiled same as the others, but years of dealing with businessmen taught Ryan when someone was faking a smile. No doubt the fighter was still internally conflicted. Not surprising seeing as her deadline for the end of the tournament was drawing closer by every match.

"And who says you can't walk on air?" Sinclair called out drawing Ryan's attention back to the match. It would seem to avoid being knocked out Mercury had fired off two shots to boost his momentum and land back in the arena where he would continue the match with Yang.

What followed was a flurry of kicks from Mercury, all of which fired off shots towards Yang who was doing her best to dodge out of the way, not taking notice of the "tornado" of Dust rounds taking shape round them.

"Well I'll be a son of a gun, a tornado under water, the weather men certainly have their next headline," Sinclair commented as Mercury's tornado of Dust rounds all suddenly converged down on Yang dropping her aura by a significant amount basically securing Mercury the win. "Looks like things are just about wrapped up," Sinclair concluded as Mercury brushed some dust off of his clothes.

"Oh they are, just not the way you think," McDonagh said as the arena lit up with fire as Yang rose to fight once more with her eyes glowing red. She made a straight charge towards Mercury who didn't react fast enough to block the incoming punch.

Punch after punch was thrown with such force that Mercury's aura began to drop by the second as he was unable to block or dodge Yang's renewed assault of punches. Yang delivered one last punch that broke the last of Mercury's aura effictivly eliminating him from the match.

"Now things are over," McDonagh concluded as the crowd cheered Yang's victory. The blonde went to exit the arena but stopped all of a sudden as she turned her attention back to the still fallen Mercury. She walked back to where he was kneeling on the ground, and fired a round off into his leg, surely breaking it.

Silence fell over the onlookers as they took in what they just witnessed and then the whispering started. Ryan heard Sinclair call to have the broadcast shut down instantly as a few of Ironwood's Knight's made their way into the arena, followed by Police Chief Sullivan who was ordering a very confused Yang to stand down. He saw Sullivan pull out his scroll and not a second later Ryan's own went off signaling he had a call.

"Mr. Ryan," Sullivan spoke through his scroll. "What do we do with her?"

* * *

Team RWBY's temporary dorm was crowded to say the least. All four gurls were present and sitting on their respective beds while the adults present questioned Yang extensively. The adults consisted of Professor Ozpin, General Ironwood, Andrew Ryan, and lastly Bill McDonagh who had been keeping quiet as he listed to Yang's answers.

"I'm telling you," Yang pleaded, "he attacked me first."

"The cameras tell a much different story," Ryan said not sounding too convinced.

"Andrew please," Ozpin tried to reason. "Let her tell her finish telling her side of the story."

Yang sighed a breath of relief knowing that Ozpin would at least hear her out. "After the match ended I was about to exit the arena, but I heard Mercury say something," Yang explained. "I turned around and he came flying at me ready to attack, so I attacked back."

"Well that certainly is not what everyone else saw," Ryan told her.

"I have to agree with Ryan on this one," Ironwood reluctantly admitted. "Even if Miss. Xiao Long's story is correct that is not what everyone else believes. What they saw out there was a brutalization of another student. And that creates some rather negative feelings."

"Indeed," Ryan confirmed. "I've been informed our sonar has detected a rather large Grimm movement heading towards the city. I'll have to send a Big Daddy unit to try and divert it."

"Why don't you ask Mercury about it?" Ruby innocently asked. "I believe Yang so why not-,"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Ironwood replied solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"A bathysphere took Mercury and his team back to the surface where he will receive treatment and be with his family. He won't be able to be questioned until after he has been checked into a hospital."

"So what does that mean for our team then?" Weiss questioned which led to Ironwood and Ozpin sharing a pitied look.

"I am sorry Miss. Schnee, but we have little choice but to disqualify your team from competing," Ozpin answered.

"Hold on a minute," McDonagh finally spoke up.

"Something to add McDonagh?" Ryan asked.

"Jus' that I believe the girl is all," the older man declared. "I've seen her fight. She's hot headed and stubborn sure, but attacking someone when they've already been beaten enough isn't her style. For what its worth."

Yang couldn't help but swell with gratitude towards the architect. Maybe McDonagh's word would mean more to Ryan than her own.

"You might believe that Bill but I highly doubt that others will not call her psyche into question," Ryan told the other man.

"Are you calling me crazy?!" Yang snapped.

"Oh? Problems with the psyche? I'm disappointed you didn't call me Ryan," the voice of Dr. Sophia Lamb spoke from the threshold of the bedroom. Ryan fixed the other woman with a withering glare.

"I wasn't aware you were invited to this conversation Lamb," Ryan said with an oily tone to his voice.

"I like you saw what happened," the psychologist said. "It is not uncommon for those in the heat of battle to experience stress induced hallucinations." Yang was now glaring at the woman similar to Ryan. "I am prepared to offer my services and help cure her of any other episodes she might experience while battling Grimm back on the surface."

"I'm not crazy," Yang said with a deadly undertone. "I know what happened."

"I never said you were crazy," Lamb countered. "Merely under much stress. And I am sure Mr. Ryan would rather someone be in my care than locked up with the cities more deranged inhabitants."

"You're suggesting therapy sessions?" Ozpin questioned.

"As punishment," Ryan corrected. "Any session with Lamb is punishment enough."


	11. Chapter 11 Downfall

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBYis owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

* * *

Sand from the sea floor swirled around in the dark water where the heavy metal boot came down. Looking around the dark water, Delta scanned the area for the targets that he knew for certain were out there.

Ever since that match between Yang and Mercury, Rapture's sonar system had been picking up unusual amounts of Grimm approaching the city. Not surprising considering all the negative feelings that had been festering after the brawler broke the boy's leg after the match had ended. Whatever the case may be he as well as his team consisting of Mark Meltzer, a Rumbler class Big Daddy, and Dr. Charles Milton Porter, otherwise known as Subject Sigma.

Whereas Meltzer had became a Big Daddy to get more money to support his daughter, Dr. Porter was given a choice after his Weasel Faunus of a partner, Reed Wahl, had framed him for espionage. He could either become a Big Daddy or get locked up in Persephone with one of Rapture's hundreds of splicer inhabitants. The former option was the more preferred of the two.

Delta raised a metal fist to signal to his two companions to hold their position on the underwater plateau where they currently found themselves. The light attached to the upper part of his helmet allowed him to see the faintest of movement from the drop off of the plateau.

" _ **Roouughh hooogh,**_ " to anyone else listening the noise made by Delta would have just sounded like a distorted whale sound, but to another Big Daddy it came across clear as day: "Weapons out."

Mark snapped his torpedo launcher onto his shoulder and Sigma loaded a spear into his launcher which could transform into a powerful laser that was so hot it was able to work underwater.

Delta signaled for the two of them to cover his sides while he moved up the middle. It was a technique that he would use back when he was Johnny Topside in Team STDD along with Sullivan, Booker, and their deceased team leader Delilah Moonstone.

Delta stopped at the edge of the plateau and bent forward to look into the dark abyss below. His light moved with the turning of his helmet as he scanned the water. And he thanked his past reflexes as a huntsman that he was fast enough to move out of the way as a Grimm Nemo came swimming straight up to bite into helmeted head.

The Nemo was about five feet long and resembled a dark shark, with the addition of red markings along its underbelly, and glowing red eyes hid behind a bone white mask that covered up until the snout. They weren't the biggest Grimm but they were among some of the fastest underwater.

The Nemo having missed its first attempt to bite into him came swimming back around for a second attempt. It was fast, but Delta moved his arm faster.

His drill penetrated the soft underbelly spinning with righteous fury effectively killing the monster. The Nemo dissolved into a black mist within seconds making the already dark water even more so.

Delta wouldn't have time to celebrate his victory over that Grimm as five more Nemo's suddenly came swimming up from the depths. The Grimm circled the three Big Daddies as their red eyes scanned for an opening from any one of the metal behemoths.

" _ **Ooouugh**_ ," Delta commanded to Sigma, who gave a simply nod of acknowledgement at the command.

Sigma raised his spear gun and fired right between two of the circling Nemos. The spear didn't collide directly with either Grimm, but that was the idea. As the spear passed by the two Grimm, Sigma pushed a button on his gun and the spear detonated throwing the two Grimm off their pattern.

The fellow Alpha series Big Daddy was quick to follow up by transforming his weapon into its laser form. A bright yellow light began to glow from the gun and a beam of blinding white light arched through the water dissolving the two Nemos on contact leaving them to dissolve back into inky nothingness.

Seeing two of their fellow Grimm destroyed the remaining three broke ranks and swam straight at the Big Daddies out of pure anger to consume. Two of them made a straight shot towards Sigma, whose weapon was recharging after destroying the first two.

They didn't get the chance to sink their jaws into the former doctor as Mark fired off two torpedoes towards the advancing Grimm, both projectiles finding their mark. That left Delta to deal with the last remaining Nemo, who was putting up much more of a fight than the previous others.

The Grimm's tail thrashed around as it snapped its jaws mere inches from Delta's visor, who was restraining the Grimm with his left hand while he whacked his drill repeatedly against the side of its skull like mask.

Growing tired of the Grimm's antics, Delta shifted his grasp on the Nemo and threw the Grimm down onto the ocean floor. Before it had the chance to swim away he brought his heavy metal boot down on its head and revved up his drill. Delta's weapon pierced the thrashing Grimm just in front of its dorsal fin causing it like its brethren to dissolve into nothingness.

Having dealt with the last of the Nemos, Delta was going to give the signal to head back when a whale like sound caused him to freeze in his tracks.

Emerging from the darkness of the water was what appeared to be a whale of some sorts. It was about twenty to thirty feet long, rather small for its size, completely black with a white bone like mask that covered the top of its head and mouth: a Moby.

The Moby made a rumbling sound from its deep vocal cords that seemed to make the water around them vibrate from the sound. The large Grimm set its sights on the three Big Baddies and dove straight down towards them. Its bone plated head rammed the ground where they were standing and Delta felt himself being thrown back over the edge of the plateau.

Acting fast to stop his descent into the dark abyss, Delta revved up his drill once more and drove it into the side of plateau. He slid down a few more feet until his drill was far enough into the rock to stop his fall completely.

Delta pulled his drill out and jammed it up farther as he began to scale his way back up to the top. When he got up he saw his two fellow Big Daddies engaged in battle with the Moby.

The whale-like Grimm would dive down towards the two and smash the ground with its bone covered head. Still waiting for his laser to recharge, Sigma was firing off spears which were failing to penetrate the Grimm's thick hide.

Mark Meltzer seemed to be fairing a bit better with his torpedoes, but he couldn't get a critical shot with the bone mask protecting the Moby's face and head. But if he could then it might just be able to end the fight.

Pointing his drill at the Moby, Delta was pleased to see the upgrade Eleanor and Sinclair come into action. The drill itself shot out like a rocket towards the Moby, with a chain connecting it to the rest of his arm and suit as he was pulled along after it through the water.

Piercing the Grimm's tail, Delta was pulled right up to the Grimm as he reached out and grabbed onto the creature. Sensing this new threat the Moby tried to fling him off, but Delta's grip was too strong and he began to make his way towards the creatures bone covered head.

Finding a chink in the bone right by the eye of the Grimm, Delta drove his drill into the chink and began to break away at the Grimm's protection. Once enough bone had been drilled away Delta looked down on his companions.

" _ **Roooghhhnnnggh**_!" it was simple enough: "Now!"

The two other Big Daddies trained their weapons on the now more vulnerable Moby and fired off a laser and torpedo combo. The resulting explosion blew off half of the Moby's face and caused it to fall down to the sea floor, slowly dissolving into black mist as it did so.

" _Excellent work gentlemen!_ " the voice of Gil Alexander, one of the leaders of the Big Daddy project spoke to them over their radios. " _That Moby was one our sonar's had been picking up. Head on back and-,"_

" _Hold on,"_ Delta recognized this new voice as Dr. Yi Suchong. The one who helped make the Big Daddies what they are today. " _This is good time to further test Big Daddy stamina. Suchong has holes to fill in research."_

" _And you'll have to find another time to fill those holes,_ " Gil spoke from his radio. " _Our own torpedo defense system will target any of the larger Grimm. Ryan wants all Big Daddies to report back to Rapture._ "

Delta smiled from within his helmet, knowing that Gil had Suchong beat on this one. If Ryan wanted them back then that's what would happen. Suchong wouldn't dare go against one of his employers so openly. And besides, it would be good to get some rest before the next match of the tournament.

* * *

Yang really did not want to be here. Here being the waiting room just outside Sophia Lamb's office. Ever since her match with Mercury things had went downhill for the brawler of Team RWBY. Sure her team, JNPR, and JADE believed her, but their opinion wouldn't get her team un-disqualified.

She really wished Mercury was still in the city with his team so he could be questioned on what happened after the match had ended, but no, he had been taken by his team topside to go get treatment and see his family.

That was probably a good thing too considering she would force him to tell the truth if he was still in the underwater city. It probably wouldn't help her case of saying she wasn't crazy, but she needed to blow off steam more often than most people.

The door to the office opened and instead of Dr. Lamb, Sun came out with Neptune clinging onto the monkey faunus' arm. "Sun? Neptune?" Yang asked in bewilderment. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, hey Yang," Sun greeted. "I was just trying to help Neptune out is all."

"Water phobia you mean?" Yang asked actually managing to smile at the irony of his name being Neptune.

"Yup," Sun confirmed. "Me and the guys tried everything to snap him out of it, and we got nothing! So I figured: why not take him to a psychologist?"

"Everywhere… water is… everywhere," Neptune muttered in a trembling voice. "Water… below… above…. side to side… side to side Sun! Side to side!"

Sun grabbed Neptune by his shoulders and smacked him across the face with his tail. "Neptune! Calm down man! You're cool. Remember? Cool."

"Y-yeah I'm cool," Neptune said in a non confident voice.

"You're cool," Sun repeated.

"I'm cool," Neptune told himself once more. Sun smiled and let his grip on Neptune go. Instantly Neptune fell to the floor in a fetal position. "I'm not cool man! I'm not cool!"

"Ah, Miss Xiao Long," Sophia Lamb observed the scene from the threshold of her office. "Please come in."

"See you boys later," Yang bid farewell to the two other huntsman in training as she followed the doctor into her office. Upon entering Yang could instantly see why Neptune would have been freaking out. The walls, ceiling, and floor were made out of glass. While she didn't have a fear of water like Neptune, the idea that the room you were in could break so easily wasn't exactly a comforting one.

"Please sit," Dr. Lamb motioned her over to the only furnishings the room had: a chair and a couch. Yang casually sat down on the couch while Dr. Lamb took the chair. "That was quite a match you fought the other day," Lamb began.

"I've fought harder," Yang said.

"I've no doubt about it, but usually when you are told to break a leg that is meant in a metaphorical sense."

"It wasn't my leg that was broken," Yang let her legs swing over the side of the couch to prove her point.

"True, but someone's did." Lamb observed her from behind her pair of glasses. "Care to tell me your side of the story?"

Yang sighed having to retell it once again. She had already told it to her team, JNPR, JADE, and the headmasters. Like every time before Yang recalled how after the match ended she heard Mercury saw something along the lines of: "There's not going to be a next time Blondie." After that he came at her with a flying kick and she had retaliated with a punch of her own. "That's quite different from what everyone else saw," Lamb stoically told her.

"So I hear," Yang grumbled. "But I know what I saw, so please don't just say that-,"

"I believe you saw correctly."

"Okayyy, I was going to say its all in my head, but I like where this is going."

"I said I believe what you saw to be correct, but that does not mean that it was not in your head," Lamb clarified causing Yang's hopes to shatter.

"Oh."

"I've reviewed the footage of your battle," Lamb elaborated. "You used your semblance to win did you not?"

"What does me using my semblance have to do with anything?" Yang asked not seeing the picture. Tons of other people used their semblance to win matches.

"You seem to gain quite the temper when you do," the doctor explained. "So what you saw was true, from your own perspective."

"If that's true then everybody is right all of the time," Yang countered.

"The mind is a complex topic," Lamb told her. "Our perspective is not always as clear as it should be. Take for example our view of the Grimm. To many they are mindless creatures of evil, but to others they are just creatures doing what is in their nature. And can we fault them for that? Which perspective is right and which is wrong?"

* * *

A glass was placed in front of Qrow as Booker began to pour him some of his choice Arcadia Meriot and waited for Qrow to signal him to stop pouring. The huntsman finally did at around three fourths. "You know if you wanted to have drinks we could have gone to any tavern down here?" Qrow rhetorically asked.

"So you could go flirt with waitress's?" Qrow shrugged.

"You know me. And if I recall you were quite the ladies man when you were a teenager DeWitt."

"Those days are just about over for me," the now detective sighed.

"Speak for yourself, I'm a free agent." Qrow kicked his feet up on the other man's desk. "But I can imagine you wanted to have a private discussion."

"I've been out of the loop for a long time," Booker told him sitting down in his own chair. "If what happened with the Fall Maiden you told me was true then that means things are only going to get worse."

"Thinking of joining Ozpin's inner circle then?" Qrow asked.

"Not necessarily," Booker admitted. "I want to know more about _her_." Qrow stopped drinking and eyed the ex-huntsman. He knew the only reason Booker know of her existence was because of him.

"What about her?"

"What are some of the names she goes by?" Booker clarified.

"Oz really just calls her The Queen," Qrow answered truthfully. "Why?"

"In my father's city he preaches old fairy tales about the Maidens, Silver Eyed warriors, the story of the two brothers that created everything," Booker confessed. "And he seems to have quite the name for her. Archangel."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back!" Sinclair jovially announced as the next match of the Vytal Tournament was about to kick off. "Why don't we give it up for our two combatants?"

"Please welcome Pyrrha Nikos, and Penny Polendina!" McDonagh called the names of the fighters. Ruby herself gave a cheer for both competitors. She was friends with both girls so it would be unfair not to cheer both of them on. But she knew whoever won would have done so fairly and the other would accept the loss knowing that they had tried.

"Now of Weiss and Blake will hurry back with the food we can get this party started," Ruby said to herself. Maybe they would bring some cookies for he to munch on while she watched the fight. Hearing a rumble from her stomach Ruby slouched in her seat groaning from hunger pains. She looked back up and looked around to see if her teammates were anywhere in sight.

And that was when she spotted something unusual. Sitting on the opposite side of the stadium was none other than Emerald, Mercury's partner. What was she doing here? From what Ruby had been told Mercury and all of his team had left to take him to a hospital. If Emerald was here then maybe she could get her to answer some questions about how Mercury was doing.

Getting up out of her seat, Ruby went to take the wraparound corridor to the other side of the arena. As expected the hall was deserted except for herself, everyone had already found their seats and were getting ready to watch the match. She should get to where Emerald was sitting in no time.

Ruby never expected to suddenly be tripped by an umbrella. As the young girl stood up she came face to face with someone she recognized as one of Torchwick's henchmen. A girl with pink and brown hair and eyes and a innocent demeanor to her that contrasted with her violent personality.

Neo smiled as Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. This wasn't Beacon where she could store her weapon in a locker that could come to her position. She had to carry it around everywhere in Rapture, not that she was complaining about that fact.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby demanded of Neo who continued to wear her innocent smile and twirl her umbrella on her shoulder. Ruby narrowed her eyes as she stepped to the right. Neo mirrored her movement.

Getting annoyed with the other girls antics Ruby activated her semblance and shot forward as a red blur with rose petals trailing along in her wake. Neo rolled under the incoming red blur and quickly delivered a kick to Ruby's back knocking her on the floor.

Rising once again Ruby swung Crescent Rose in a circular arc at Neo, who side stepped into the momentum of the swing and jabbed Ruby in her stomach with her umbrella knocking her back once again.

Falling onto a knee as Neo approached with a blade extended from the tip of her umbrella, Ruby was saved from her fate as a loud whale like noise filled the empty hallway.

Neo jumped back with her multicolored eyes now pure white as Delta drove his drill right into the ground where she had been not only a second before. Jumping back once again Neo seemed to shatter like glass as she was suddenly gone from hall.

Delta came over and pulled Ruby to her feet. "Mr. Delta!" She exclaimed. "Something's really wrong here! I saw someone in the stands who shouldn't be and when I went to go check it out I got attacked and-!"

A silence had filled the stadium where seconds ago had been filled with the cheering of the spectators. Running to see what it was with Delta not far behind her Ruby made it to the nearest entrance to the stands and could barely comprehend what she saw down in the arena.

Penny lying down severed at the waist and the arm. She wouldn't be getting back up.

Ruby felt a hot sensation come from the back of her eyes as she cried over the loss of her friend.

* * *

Ryan rose from his seat in his personal booth along with Ozpin and Ironwood at the sight of the dismembered robotic girl lying down in the middle of the arena. Miss. Nikos held a face of complete disbelief as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. Before Ryan could ask either headmaster what was going on the televisions changed to that of a queen chess piece and a women's voice speaking.

" _This is not a tragedy. This is not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians. But are in reality nothing more than men. Our academy's headmaster wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to wield both._

" _They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nations attempt at a synthetic army? Mercilessly torn apart by another star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? Or perhaps for espionage to steal secrets and information from a city hidden beneath the waves?_

" _And what is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, and now this. Huntsman and huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin thought defeating Atlas in this tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets._

" _Or perhaps this was his message to a tyrannical dictator who stationed his troops not only in another kingdom, but an isolated city as well. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our nations conduct their business with iron gloves._

" _As someone who hails from Mistral I can assure you the situation there is equally undesirable. Our kingdom's are at the brink of war, and yet we, the citizens are left in the dark. So I ask you: when the first shots are fired who do you think you can trust?"_

Cinder ended her message on her scroll as Mercury applauded her little speech. "Bravo," he praised. Cinder gave a sly smile as she turned her attention to the city of Vale. The plan had gone off without a hitch so far. Her and Mercury had arrived back topside as planned, and Emerald would meet up with them after she surfaces. Everyone watching had just seen the synthetic girl get torn apart and that was sure to attract Grimm.

Now she would have to shut down Vale's CCT tower as the virus would corrupt any Atlesain mech forces. And Adam should be arriving soon with his battalion to lead the spearhead on Beacon. With Ozpin and Ironwood down in that doomed underwater city taking the school would be like a walk in the park. The only person she expected to get out of Rapture with any ease would be Emerald, who should be surfacing any moment via bathysphere provided by their oh so generous partner.

"Time for their order to fall."

* * *

The image of the queen piece disappeared as quickly as it had come. Ryan tightened his grip on the handle of his golf club, something he had been carrying with him ever since the horrendous ending of a match between Yang and Mercury.

"Ozpin, Ryan," Ironwood began to try and explain. The general was cut off when the two Atlesian Knights stationed outside Ryan's private booth came in without warning and raised their guns at the three men.

Ryan moved faster than Ozpin thought he would. Rapture's founder grabbed the end of his golf club and a blade came out the end of the handle as he impaled one of the Knights. The tycoon pulled the his blade out and this time a gun barrel came out from the handle as Ryan fired a round off right where he had previously stabbed the robot.

Ironwood himself drew his gun and blasted the other automatons head off before the clearly corrupted machine could fire a shot.

"Mr. Ryan I assure you-,"

"I will be returning to my office to conduct in Rapture's defenses," Ryan flatly cut the general off. "After that I want all of you to get the hell out of my city."

Ryan walked out of the booth as another corrupted Atleasin automaton trained its gun on him. Ryan continued on with his brisk pace barely paying the automaton any attention as he fired a round into its head. The man might not have been a huntsman, but he could defend himself.

"James," Ozpin addressed Ironwood. "We have to evacuate the city before-," a dark mass of tendrils descended on top of the arenas glass ceiling. Seven large dark tentacles spread out over the glass as the suckers on the underside got a firm grip. The rest of the body was a least forty to fifty feet tall and twenty feet wide. A Nautilus had just emerged. And it wouldn't be alone.


	12. Chapter 12 Rand

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBY is owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

* * *

" _Andrew!" the voice of a young woman called out into a grassy field._

 _It was a sunny midsummer day, there was a nice breeze blowing through the air, making the grass appear as if it were an ocean rather than petals of the earth._

" _Andrew!" the girl cried out again._

" _Just a minute Ayn!" a young boy called to the older girl. "I'm almost finished."_

" _Just what are you doing anyway?" Ayn asked of the younger boy who was down on his knees near a creek fiddling with something unknown to her. A young Andrew rose to his feet and stepped aside as if to signal some grand reveal._

" _Ta-da!" the boy exclaimed he showed her what he had been working on. It was a construction of sticks tied together by pieces of yarn that were able to assemble the mundane objects of nature into an actual structure._

" _And what is it I'm looking at?" Ayn asked the younger boy who pouted at her response._

" _It's a house," he clarified._

 _Ayn tilted her head as if to examine the square construction of sticks in a new light. "Oooh," she said. "Now I see it." The smile on her face told a much different story._

" _Shut up!" Andrew pouted once more as his ears turned a shade of red. "I worked on that real hard, just like you always said. If you want something, do what you can to get it."_

" _And you want a new house?"_

" _Don't you?" Andrew asked her. "Ever since mother and father di-," he stopped himself short of finishing that sentence. "It's just been us working the farm this year, and we've made more crop than any other farmer this season, and we did it by ourselves. Once we make enough money we can buy our own house. We could even build one ourselves!"_

 _His older sister chuckled. "You have quite the ambition for a ten year old. But you know it won't be that easy right?"_

" _I know," Andrew admitted in a downcast tone. "But if we work hard enough we can do it right?! Build a house inside Vale and get city jobs?"_

" _That is the dream little brother," Ayn told him. "Now why don't we head on back home? It's going to be sunset soon."_

" _Yeah, alright," Andrew agreed as he walked with his older sister through the field back to their small family owned farm, which was about as plain as plain could get. The barn was a faded red color with a rusted roof. A windmill, was in desperate need of a greasing as the blades creaked loudly as the wind pushed them. The house was two stories tall making its height the only positive to the structure._

 _The wood was mostly rotted, the paint faded to the point where its once white color was now a dull grey, the windows remained largely boarded up, with the exception of the kitchen and living room._

 _Wiping his muddy boots on the welcome rug, Andrew plopped himself down on the living room couch. He sighed as he relaxed into the furniture. He felt his mind begin to drift until he felt a weight drop into his lap. "Huh?"_

 _A rectangular box wrapped in newspaper now rested in his lap. Ayn sat next to him eyeing his reaction. "What's this?" he asked his older sister._

" _A gift," she simply answered. "Go on and open it."_

 _Andrew ripped the paper away from the cardboard box underneath. "It's a box."_

" _Open the box already," Ayn commanded._

 _He did so and pulled out a shiny new golf club. "A putter!" the boy exclaimed as he excitingly held the sporting club in his hands as he admired the craft of the present. "What is this for?!"_

" _It's your birthday next week right?" Ayn asked already knowing the answer to her own question. "I know you liked father's old stories about his sporting days and I figured: why wait?"_

" _This is the newest model and everything!" Andrew exclaimed as he continued to examine the club. "Thank you! How did you even afford this?!"_

 _At his question Ayn looked away from her younger brother and down at the floor almost as if out of embarrassment or regret. "Sister?" Andrew inquired noticing her change in demeanor. "What's wrong?"_

" _I… used some of the money from our last harvest," Ayn confessed still not looking at her younger sibling._

" _W-what?!" Andrew exclaimed flabbergasted. "Why would you do that?! You always told me your work will get you places, why spend that money on things we don't need?!"_

" _Because I wanted to," Ayn simply told him. "I made a choice because I wanted to make you happy."_

" _But what about paying bills?! That money could have been used for that!" Andrew further argued._

" _I made a choice that would make my brother happy. True we still have to pay our other expenses, but I did this because I wanted to. Besides, we still had a better harvest than most this time around."_

" _Isn't that selfish?" Andrew couldn't help but ask._

" _Perhaps," Ayn admitted. "But we should all have the freedom to make our own choices in life. Don't you agree?"_

" _Well yeah," Andrew agreed. "If we don't make our own choices we're basically sheep."_

" _Or slaves," Ayn offered. "Nothing more sad than somebody who can't make their own path in life. Remember that Andrew."_

" _I will," Andrew nodded bringing a smile to his sister's face._

" _What do you say we make a trip into Vale to see if they have a putting range for you to test that out on?" Ayn offered._

" _You mean it?!" she nodded. "Of course!"_

" _I say I've just earned a reward for the best older sister."_

" _Do you think I'd be able to make this like a weapon a huntsman would use?" Andrew excitedly asked._

" _That would be highly impractical," Ayn scoffed. Andrew lowered his head dejectedly. "But it would be very neat." That certainly put a smile back on the young boy's face.  
_

* * *

" _That was so much fun!" the young Andrew exclaimed as he and Ayn walked through the streets of downtown Vale. His sister had made good on her word and the two of them had taken a trip into the city to visit a putting course. The old man working the shop had no objection to Andrew bringing his own rather than using one of the shop's._

" _You did well," Ayn praised. "Although you just tap the ball once, not guide it all the way to the hole."_

" _I was giving it a long tap," Andrew countered._

" _I'm sure."_

 _As the duo continued their walk Andrew spotted a man in tattered clothing resting against the side of a building holding a tin can. A cardboard sign rested next to the man that read: Spare change for food._

 _As they passed by the man, Andrew felt a pang of sympathy pass over him as the man looked up at the two of them. Andrew reached into his pocket and retrieved one lien. As he was about to drop the currency into the man's outstretched cup, Ayn grabbed his wrist and quickly pulled him away from the man._

" _Ayn!" Andrew protested as he pried his wrist from her grasp. "What are you doing?"_

" _Me?" Ayn questioned. "What were you doing just now?"her voice was even, but Andrew could the disappointment in her voice._

" _I was just going to give him some lien," Andrew explained. "So?"_

" _So?" Ayn parroted. "That's not just your lien, it's ours. And we need it for ourselves."_

" _But you used some lien to buy my putter," countered Andrew._

" _That's different," Ayn was quick to respond._

" _How?"_

" _Because you earned yours," Ayn told him. "You worked hard with me on the farm and I wanted to show you I was grateful. What has that man ever done for you?"_

" _Nothing, but that doesn't mean I want him to starve!"_

" _And you know for sure that lien would go for food?" Ayn asked._

" _What do you mean? Why wouldn't it?"_

" _Andrew listen," Ayn said getting on an eye level with her sibling. "People like him ask for money for a reason. They don't have any themselves. They made choices in life that got them to where they are. Bad choices. If you gave that money to him he would just do those choices all over again. You worked for your money, he sits around and begs. People like that are just parasites who leech off the generosity of others. Don't ever waste your time with a parasite. You don't owe them anything."  
_

* * *

 _The next day Andrew found himself back at the stream where he had constructed his model o' sticks house. "Come on Andrew," Ayn complained as she stood off to his side. "You've been digging around that stream for an hour now, what are you looking for?"_

" _Last time I was here I saw something shiny in the water," Andrew told her. "I think it might be a pearl."_

" _Pearls are found in the ocean," Ayn deadpanned._

" _Whatever," Andrew dismissed. "I want to see if I can find it again."_

 _Ayn rolled her eyes. "You are nothing if not persistent." She ruffled the top of her brother's head. "But I have better things to do."_

" _Oh really?" Andrew questioned. "Like writing that book of yours?"_

" _We have to get big money somehow," Ayn said not denying it all. "Don't be out here too long okay?"_

" _Yeah yeah," Andrew agreed as Ayn ruffled his hair once more. As he watched his sister make the semi-long walk back to their farm house he turned his attention back to his previous shifting through the stream._

 _He truthfully didn't know how long we was looking through that stream, but he knew there was something shiny hiding somewhere in the stream, and he was going to find it. He hardly cared that the sleeves that were already rolled up to his elbows were soaked from the water. His shirts were always in need of a good cleaning after his work on the farm._

" _I know it's around here somewhere," Andrew muttered to himself as he continued to turn over rocks at the bottom of the stream. He had to find it soon, the sun was beginning to set and he wouldn't have the light he needed that would help him find that shine._

 _But Andrew persisted and continued looking. Ayn was probably going to scold him for being so late, but he would deal with that once he got home. He would find a way to make it up to her. If he could just find whatever it was that was-,_

" _Shining," Andrew said as the sunlight reflected off a reflective surface buried beneath a few rocks in the stream. He pulled the jagged crystalline stone free and held it up to the sunlight to examine it further._

 _It was red in color and seemed to hold a warmth to it as he held it in his, despite the fact that it had just came from a rather cool stream. It was as if there was a fire inside of it. "Dust." He concluded. He had actually found Dust._

 _Ayn always told him Dust was what the world ran on, and he had just found some. There was probably even more in this stream, they could sell it and get rich! It was just like Ayn and always told him if you persist long enough, you'll go far. And he and his sister were going right to the top thanks to this._

 _Laughing to himself, Andrew held the Dust crystal close to himself as he raced off back to his and Ayn's farm homestead. "She's going to be so proud!" Andrew shouted into the open air as he joyfully climbed up over the hill that would lead right back down to the small farm._

" _Ayn! Ayn guess what!" Andrew shouted as he reached the top of the hill. "You'll never believe what I just…"_

 _He stopped talking as he took in the sight that laid before him. The farm house still stood, but it looked as if a tornado or something had just blown through there. The porch was nearly decimated, the boards on the windows had been forcefully torn off, and the front door had been completely ripped off its hinges. Large scratch marks lined all over the farm house. The telltale signs of a Grimm attack._

" _No."_

 _Andrew practically tripped over his own feet as he raced down the hill and to his home, or rather what was left of it. He clutched the Dust crystal close to his chest as he listened for any signs of movement from within the house. He heard none._

 _Nothing at all._

" _Ayn," Andrew hesitantly called into the open threshold of the darkened house. "Ayn…"  
_

* * *

"… Look at where I am now," the now adult Andrew Ryan said as he observed the situation for his office in Hephaestus. All working security cameras were showing various parts of his beloved city. Raptures honing torpedoes were firing off like crazy at the waves of approaching Grimm, but still some were managing to slip past, like the Nautilus over Are Arena.

He was pleased to note that Rapture's CCT tower that was built into the lighthouse was still operating, but any attempt to send out a signal to Vale or any of the others was a no go. That would certainly be a problem if the city had to be evacuated.

It wouldn't come to that he was sure of it. It was clear to him that someone had hacked Ironwood's tin soldiers, seeing as they tried to kill the both of them not long ago back in the arena, but there were only a limited number of those soldiers. The Grimm might be large and difficult to combat, but with proper planning they could be pushed back.

An alarm sounded from one of the monitors as a red light flashed signaling something else was going on in another part of his city. Checking to see what it was, Ryan's spirit instantly dropped.

The cells in Persephone had just been opened. "No," Ryan said knowing full well that the city's splicer inhabitants would now be free amid the chaos. He checked the video feed and sure enough the deformed looking psychopaths were scrambling over each other as they left the prison.

But he didn't see any traces of Grimm near Raptures prison. Someone had let them out.

Ryan gripped his golf club so tight that his knuckles began to turn white. What was going on with his city?

* * *

 **A/N: Ayn Rand was a real person. She wrote the book: Atlas Shrugged, and was the inspiration for Andrew Ryan's character in BioShock.**


	13. Chapter 13 A Man Chooses

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBY is owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

* * *

A great tentacle was lifted, and brought down upon the glass ceiling of Ares Arena. The entire stadium seemed to shake as the Nautilus banged upon the only barrier between itself and the occupants inside. Gasps, shrieks, and cries of despair were shared by Rapture's citizens as they all scrambled to evacuate the arena in a less than organized fashion.

The only people remaining amidst the commotion caused by the giant Nautilus were teams of hunters and huntresses in training, Sinclair and McDonagh in the announcers booth, Subject Delta, and Ruby herself. The young girl didn't see many options for battling the giant Grimm at the moment as yet another tentacle was brought down, this time creating a small crack in the durable glass ceiling.

She saw Sinclair and McDonagh fiddling around with some controls in their booth, and soon after Sinclair's voice called out to them over the speakers. "We're closing the blast doors, that might give us enough time." Ruby didn't know what he meant by that, but her confusion was put to rest when she saw parts of the walls of Ares Arena pop out and roll up to the ceiling. If the glass breaks there would be an additional barrier to keep the Grimm and the water from pouring in.

The blast doors were almost in place, when the Nautilus brought all seven of its tentacles down. This time more than just a crack appeared. The entire ceiling gave in. Water came crashing down drenching the arena itself with its contents. More water continued to pour in and Ruby got a taste of how the water felt as the floor she was on began to flood, it was cold, freezing more like it.

" _ **Rooug**_ ," Delta placed a large metal hand on her shoulder and gestured with his drill to move to a higher level. She nodded and followed the Big Daddy to higher ground.

The blast doors finally clamped shut preventing any more water from pouring in, but that was the least of their worries right now. Resting in a pool of ocean water in the now flooded lower half of Ares Arena was the Nautilus. The bottom portion of its body was submerged, but the upper half stuck out like the lighthouse that led to Rapture.

From somewhere below the pool of water the Grimm seemed to roar as it raised its seven large tentacles and thrust each of them out in different directions to strike at the different teams of hunters and huntresses that had stayed behind.

One shot out towards her and Delta, but Ruby waited until the tentacle was within range before she maneuvered Crescent Rose in her hands in a spinning arc catching the underside of the limb with the blade of her scythe and firing off a shot that created enough force to remove the tip of the appendage.

Delta's left hand emanated an immense heat as he followed up Ruby's attack via an incinerate plasmid to the tentacle. The Grimm seemed to screech in anger as well as pain as it withdrew the tentacle.

"Please tell me there's a way we can beat this thing," Ruby hopefully looked to the armored giant beside her. Delta remained silent as he seemingly analyzed the situation. At last he gave a nod of his helmeted head. "How?"

Clenching his left fist, the heat disappeared and was replayed by crackling blue electricity. Gears at the base of his hand mounted drill began spinning and whirling to life, and Delta's weapon began to split down the length into four equal pieces as they pulled away to unveil a massive gattling gun that would give Coco a run for her money.

The Big Daddy motioned with his newly transformed gun at the rest of the teams fighting off the other tentacles. Even though Ruby could not understand his way of speech the message was clear: spread the word.

With the help of her semblance, Ruby was quick to locate Weiss and Blake, who were busy battling their own tentacle. As it struck out towards the two girls, Weiss was able to freeze the end to the ground, while Blake ran the length, cutting with Gambol Shroud as she did.

Before she could reach the body of the Grimm, it broke free of its icy entrapment, grabbed her and sent her flying back to where Weiss stood. "Ruby!" Weiss called at the sight of their approaching team leader.

"I think I might know how to beat this thing," Ruby informed the other two girls. "But we're going to need everybody." Weiss and Blake nodded. "Weiss, if you have any lightning Dust now's the time to use it. Blake spread the word to the other teams." Ruby loaded a cartridge of lightning Dust into Crescent Rose. "Me and Weiss will distract it."

"On it," Blake said as she went off on her mission. Both Ruby and Weiss set their sights on the water filled arena from their positions in the stands.

"Ready for this?" Ruby asked her partner.

"Of course," Weiss replied.

"We just need Yang and then it'll be a party."

Both girls fired off towards the water. Ruby with her rounds, and Weiss with her Dust. The water sparkled with the energy, but it wasn't nearly enough to incapacitate the Nautilus.

Then four arcs of blue lightning energized the water. "Looks like Blake found Team JADE," Ruby observed. Four rockets trailing pink smoke struck the top portion of the Nautilus. "And JNPR." The sound of a mini-gun firing off lightning rounds echoed around the enclosed arena. "And CFVY!"

"I know," Weiss responded. "I can see."

"Right," Ruby said getting a little too caught up at the sight of all the teams firing off lightning rounds towards the giant Grimm occupying the flooded arena.

Lightning, rockets, Dust rounds continued to be fired off into the Nautilus, which finally seemed to be growing weak from the constant bombardment from the various teams scattered throughout the stands. The once thrashing tentacles began to droop and go limp as the last amount of energy was being thrown away, but it still lived.

Ruby took notice of a potential weak spot on the Grimm: its eye. Right on the side of its body it looked around the arena glowing red and yellow with hate and malice. And a tentacle led straight towards it. Transfiguring Crescent Rose back into its scythe formation, Ruby hoped on the tentacle and sped along to the unprotected eye.

The Nauilis tried to knock her off, but to no avail. In a flurry of rose pedals Ruby appeared right in front of the Grimm's singular eye, and with a slash of her scythe blinded the massive Grimm.

The shriek of pain that followed seemed to make the entire arena vibrate. " _ **Roouughh**_!" Delta was gesturing for her to move out of the way. Nodding in confirmation the leader of Team RWBY jumped off from the main body of the Grimm, using her semblance to carry her back to the stands that weren't flooded.

Delta took a few steps back before jumping down towards the Grimm, his gattling gun firing off rounds into the eye that Ruby had cut out. As his fall brought him closer to the Nautilus, Delta reconfigured his weapon back into its drill form, and shot through the head of the Nautilus like a giant bullet.

The Grimm was already dissolving before all of their eyes. They had done it.

"Uh I hate to be the one to break up any victory celebration," Sinclair's voice called out to them. "But three of those mechanized menaces are knocking on our door up here, so any and all help would be _much_ appreciated." Activating her Semblance once again, Ruby sped up the rows to the deck containing the announcers booth.

Sure enough three Atlesian knights stood outside the booth's door, their weapons ready to blast the door off the hinges. She wasted no time in using Crescent Rose to knock one of the mechs off of its feet before firing a round into its faceplate. The two remaining Knights trained noticed this and set their sights on Ruby.

Before she or either of the mechs could make a move, there was the sound of beating wings. And a lot of them. Following up on the noise was a swarm of black crows with red eyes similar to a Nevermore's that completely swarmed one of the Knights. Using their beaks to bite and nip at the joints in the neck and arms.

The second Knight prepared to make its move, but found itself with a large sword protruding from its torso. "Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed as her uncle twisted his blade, cutting the first knight in half.

The one that was being ravaged by the swarm of crows ceased its struggling as Booker fixed its neck between the blades of his weapon, and as the blades whirled to life the mechs head popped off. Booker's exposed hand seemed to take on the appearance of a birds claw.

"I didn't know they had a plasmid for that," Ruby observed.

Booker's hand reverted back to normal. "They don't," he cryptically replied as he knocked on the door signaling to the two occupants it was safe to come out. Bill McDonagh was out in an instant as he bolted for the nearest exit.

"Where are you going?" Booker called to the retreating form of the man.

"To get me family," McDonagh called back. "Got to get them outta here!"

"God speed to ya then," Qrow muttered as Mcdonagh exited the stadium. "Now, why don't we figure out what we're going to do about this mess?"

* * *

The four of them met up with the rest of the teams, as well as Ozpin and Ironwood in the stands of the now partially flooded stadium. "We have to evacuate the city," Ironwood stated straightforward. "If a Grimm was able to breech this part of the city it stands to reason that the entire city could flood."

"I agree," Ozpin voiced. "You can oversee the evacuation of the civilian population and work on a way to get us back to Vale." Ozpin turned to Qrow, Booker, and Delta. "If it is not too much to ask, I would like you to assist the general in this task."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Qrow dryly replied.

"I can do that," Booker agreed and Delta nodded his head.

"And I'll stick with the Ol' Sport," Sinclair gestured to Delta. "I might no be much of a fighter, so a knight in shining armor by my side would be most helpful."

"As for the students," Ozpin continued. "I recommend you help in any way you can, and try to find a bathysphere that will take you to the surface as well."

"We can help out there professor," Elizabeth offered. "Living down here for a few years helps you memorize the layout."

"Aye," Atlas agreed. "I'll stop by me uncles office, didn't see him here today, have to let him know what's goin' on."

"I'll come with you," Weiss supplied.

"Someone should go and find Yang as well," Blake stated. "She's still confined to the room after all."

"We'll help out any way we can too," Jaune said stepping up with his team. Ren and Nora looked determined, but Pyrrha still held a crestfallen look on her face after what happened with Penny.

A large whale like noise sounded from the outside of the city, most likely a Moby, and the sound of a collision rang across the arena. "Then we must act quickly," Ozpin said. "We all know what we must do." As the teams began to file out Ruby noticed Ozpin walking off away from the rest of them.

"Professor Ozpin!" she ran up to catch up to him. "Where are you going?"

"To get Mr. Ryan," her headmaster told her. "With Ryan, Rapture stands a chance."

"I'll come with you," Ruby offered.

"Thank you Miss. Rose, but that won't be-,"

"Please!" Ruby pleaded. "When you agreed to let me into Beacon I told you that I wanted to become a huntress so I could help people. And I wouldn't be helping if I just let you go off alone." Ozpin only stared down at the small girl in front of him.

"…You truly are like your mother Ruby," he told her. "Come then. There isn't a moment to lose!"

* * *

As the Headmaster and student journeyed through the halls and buildings of Rapture on their way to Ryan's office in the heart of Rapture, Ruby took notice of how deserted it seemed to be. The city that had once looked so alive, now felt dead, and it had nothing to do with the many Grimm now circling the city. It felt isolated… eerie. Almost as if- "Arrgh!"

The form of a man dropped down from the ceiling, blocking their path. Ozpin gripped his cane, while Ruby got into a stance with Crescent Rose. As she observed the man it was hard not to cringe.

His face looked like it had been put through a meat grinder. His brow jutted out over one eye and slumped over the other. His skin was a yellowish shade that matched his crooked teeth that popped out from his bottom jaw. His rather long arms held two curved fish hooks.

The man's gaze flickered between the both of them as if he couldn't decide what to do. "I just wanted a friend," he said more to himself than either of them. "ADAM would give me that."

Realization washed over Ruby from her meeting with Dr. Tenenbaum. The doctor had explained how some of Rapture's citizens had gone mad from ADAM overdose and were more monster than man.

"A splicer," Ruby said as the man began laughing to himself. Ruby shifter ever so slightly and the man bolted straight towards her. She lined him up in her sights, but as she fired he jumped on the wall using his hooks to grasp the texture and continue advancing.

He jumped upon her, only to be smacked aside by Crescent Rose. As he rose, Ruby sank Crescent Rose's blade in the ground and maneuvered herself around to kick him in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"I just wanted to play!" a second splicer yelled as he rounded a corner holding a pipe, only to receive a jab to his jaw from Ozpin's cane. The Headmaster followed his initial attack with three rapid jabs to the splicer's gut, the final hit launching the splicer down the hall.

Ruby couldn't help but be in awe. She knew Ozpin was Headmaster for a reason, but she had never actually seen him fight before. "Professor?"

"We should keep moving," he answered. "We're nearing Ryan's office."

* * *

Once more Ruby noticed a change in Rapture's setting. The water outside seemed less dark and black, but rather warm and orange. From their current standing in a tubular hallway Ruby could see a large grey building with a neon sign reading: Hephaestus Core.

She also caught sight of an enormous Moby circling the building, as well as a colossal Nautilus that was even bigger than the one they had fought before start to wrap its tentacles around one of the floors of the building. "Oh no," Ruby sighed.

"No time to waste," Ozpin said as he continued on towards Hephaestus. Ozpin was right to hurry, one blow from either that Moby or Nautilus and the hallway they were in would shatter for sure. The bulkhead door opened at their approach and the two of them rushed inside the building that contained Ryan's office.

"Where to now?" Ruby asked unfamiliar with this part of the underwater city.

"Through here," Ozpin said as he opened a door for the both of them. The room beyond was rectangular in design and held a few television monitors in the center. A desk next to a glass tube with a sign reading: Prototype, sat off in the nearest corner of the room, while a door was opposite to that. When Ozpin tried to open the door he found it was locked. "There might be another way through." His eyes traveled to a ventilation shaft. "Through there perhaps."

"Professor?" Ruby asked pointing to the glass like chamber. "What is that?" as she approached the strange chamber she noticed what looked to be a recording tape resting on the desk. It had the picture of a man with dark hair and glasses. As soon as she touched it, it began to play.

" _Initial deployment Vita-Chamber, client: Ryan Industries. Stage is complete. Sinclair and Alexander tried to explain the science to me, but Suchong does not believe them. They keep saying "plasmid reconstruction" this, and "quantum entanglement" that, and then poof! Dead people come back to life. Bullshit! Of course… Ryan will only let it be tuned to his genetic frequency for the testing._ "

So that was the voice of Suchong? But was Ryan actually trying to cheat death with this Vita-Chamber?

"Miss. Rose," Ozpin spoke to the now open vent. "We must hurry."

"Right," Ruby nodded taking one last look at the chamber before climbing into the vent.

On the other side the both of them found themselves directly outside of Ryan's office. The door to enter was wide open, and the owner himself stood near many monitors of the city, but his attention was not on them. Instead he was looking down at the sideways coffee mug, and the few golf balls he was trying to sink into the hole.

"I've always enjoyed the sport," Ryan spoke as he noticed them enter. "Always helped remind me a better time."

"Andrew," Ozpin addressed as he approached the tycoon. "You must-,"

 _Bam!_

Ryan had moved his hands on the golf club and fired a shot in front of Ozpin's foot signaling for him to not come closer. "I don't _have_ to do anything I do not want to," Ryan countered returned his attention back to his game. "That is the beauty of my city. Choice." Ryan putted a ball, only for the building to suddenly shake from an impact outside. His ball missing the hole completely.

"What do you mean?!" Ruby indignantly asked. "Your city is under attack! You should at least help with getting your people out of here!"

"I've sent an evacuation warning already," Ryan met her silver eyes with his blue ones. "If people wish to live that option is open to them. There is nothing more I can do on the matter."

"You can stand by your people," Ozpin told him. "Surly you must have noticed that there are still a few Atlesian Mechs on the loose, as well as your deranged population. Not to mention the large amount of Grimm on your doorstep."

The building shook again causing another ball to roll astray from the mug. "Rapture's defenses are in full alert. Our security bots will shoot any splicer on sight, and our torpedoes will do what they can against the Grimm. What more do you want of me?"

"Andrew the city is all but lost you must realize that," Ozpin tried to reason. "Even your Vita-Chamber will not-,"

"I've disabled my Vita-Chambers," Ryan declared.

"Why would you do that?" Ruby asked. "If what I heard was true then you could-,"

"I could what?" another shake of the building, and another ball astray. "Live? You think I don't know what you're saying is true?"

"Then why are you not evacuating yourself?!" Ozpin demanded. "You have a chance to live."

"And I have a choice of how I will die!" Ryan shouted as another ball missed the hole by an inch or so. "What would my life hold if I were to live? A life on the surface filled government regulation and parasites who would leech off my own success? A life where I would obey the word of those who claimed to know what is best, when their hands are in my wallet instead of earning it for themselves? I would rather die a free man in my city, than live a minute as a slave up there."

The lights flickered as small amounts of debris fell down from the ceiling. Ryan's eyes now fixed solely on his putting. "Mr. Ryan," Ruby began. "What about your son? What about Jack? Would you really leave him behind?"

"My son is his own man. His choices are his own."

"Don't do this Andrew," Ozpin tried to reason once again. "There's still time." Another tremor shook the building.

"For you perhaps," Ryan said gesturing over his shoulder to one of the monitors. "The path you came in clear at the moment. I would leave now if you wish to see the sunlight ever again."

"We came here to get you too," Ruby persisted. "To save you."

"And I herby inform you your services are not required," Ryan bluntly told her. "You are her teacher Ozpin, perhaps now is a good time to teach her the hard lessons in life: you cannot save everyone."

"But we can save you!" Ruby insisted. "Professor Ozpin-,"

"We should leave Ruby."

"What?" the silver eyed girl tilted her head in confusion. "But we came here to-,"

"I know," Ozpin said. "But Andrew is right. Everyone is entitled to their own choices. And there are times where not everyone can be saved."

"But-,"

"-Not everyone wants to be saved. But that doesn't mean we still shouldn't try." Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder. "And we must be going." Regret laced her Headmasters voice as the both of them turned to leave to office.

Ruby cast one last glance over her shoulder as yet another tremor from the Grimm outside shook the building. Ryan stood, golf club in hand putting his last golf ball. Despite the size of the tremor the ball made its way to the coffee cup and sank into the hole where it would remain in solidarity.


	14. Chapter 14 Loss

**Disclaimer: BioShock is owned by 2K and Irrational Games, and RWBY is owned and property of Rooster Teeth. I own nothing.**

* * *

Both Ozpin and Ruby watched from a glass corridor as the Colossal Nautilus brought its tentacles down once more on Hephaestus Core. The shockwave was strong enough to shake their current standing as well as completely cave in a section of what served as Andrew Ryan's office. The tycoon had it made it quite clear that he would not be leaving.

"We should be on our way Miss. Rose." Ozpin turned away from the scene unfolding beyond the current safety of their corridor. "The others may be in need of our assistance." Ruby nodded absentmindedly. Her attention was still mainly on the crumbling form of Hephaestus.

"There was no saving him, was there?" She asked. Ryan had made his choice alright, but to actually just give up like that didn't sit right with her. Whether it was for the people of this city, or for Jack, or for her own belief that Huntsman and Huntresses could save everyone she did not know.

"I'm afraid not." Ozpin answered. "Andrew was a stubborn man, even until the end. He was the type of person who would stick to his beliefs even if they were wrong. If he believed that it was his place to end there, then that is what he was going to do."

Ruby knew Ozpin was probably right. He had known the man for far longer than she had after all, and if what he said was true then there really was no helping Ryan. "That doesn't make it right."

"No," Ozpin agreed, "it does not."

"It kinda makes us coming here look pretty silly then doesn't it?" She turned her gaze away from the still crumbling building of Hephaestus.

"Not entirely," Ozpin answered. "As long as we are able to rescue as many people as we can, then perhaps in time this city will be able to rebuild."

"You really think so?" Ruby asked.

"I told you once before that I have made more mistakes in life than anyone," Ozpin said recalling the time she had asked if her being team leader was a mistake. "And believe me when I say that it is our duty to learn from those mistakes. To make sure that the past does not repeat itself."

For the briefest of moments n image passed through Ruby's mind. It was of Rapture, rebuilt and prospering. People smiled as they enjoyed the underwater view of a whale swimming by. Jack was the new head of his father's business and had opened the city to those who lived in the Kingdoms. Even Weiss had a Schnee Dust Company office down there, and the city once again held the same sense of awe of when she had first seen it in the bathysphere.

She readjusted her grip on Crescent Rose and gained a look of renewed vigor. "Then let's save as many people as we can!"

* * *

 _Blam!_ Yang sent another one of those deformed persons flying with a blast from Ember Cecilia. Things were going absolutely crazy in Rapture. She had been unable to attend the match in Ares Arena due to her confinement, but it was clear to her that something had went wrong.

From the bedroom window she was able to see that many dark shapes were swimming through the water and were making a beeline for the underwater city. They could only be Grimm. Torpedoes were launched from some wall mounted defense ports, but they were only doing so much damage.

Not wanting to be one to sit around helplessly, Yang left the confines of the guest room and went to go see if anyone needed her help. She just never expected they would need her help from some very deranged people whose faces looked like they had been put through a meat grinder.

She remembered Jack had taken them to visit that scientist lady, Tenenbaum, who mentioned something about how a portion of Rapture's citizens had gone crazy from ADAM and were locked up in high security. The Grimm attack must have given them a chance to break out.

"Hey ugly!" Yang yelled to a splicer that had a mother and young girl trapped in a corner.

"Huh?" The splicer turned around to receive a punch in the face sending him flying into a wall. The deranged man wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Yang blew some imaginary smoke off her fist as she helped the mother and child up from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Yang asked. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"We are now, thanks to you." The mother answered her first question. "And no, I have no idea what is going on. All I know is that we have to get out of this city! It cannot last from attacks from both Grimm and Splicers!" The mother grabbed the young girl's hand. "Come on Masha! We have to find your father!"

Sounds of gunfire flared from somewhere down a corridor, and Yang reloaded her gauntlets. Masha's mother took the young girl by the hand and took her away from the sounds of shots being fired. Yang however took off straight to where the action was.

It was Chief of Police Sullivan. A Splicer with a pair of hooks was pressing an attack on the officer, who held a large shield in front of him to block the attacks. The hooked Splicer jumped off of Sullivan's raised shield and onto the nearby wall. It kicked off and landed a blow that knocked the police chief off of his feet.

Yang fired off two rounds to carry her the distance to where the Splicer was. The twisted being reacted fast when it sensed her intervention in the fight and latched onto the ceiling to avoid her punch.

The Splicer stayed suspended for a bit before kicking off the ceiling and down towards Yang, who jumped out of the way of his hook strike.

"Nice try," Yang mocked. "But it looks like your timing is as bad as your breath." That was when she noticed that the Splicer's strike had not missed completely. A small strand of golden yellow hair fell to the corridor's floor.

And that was all it took.

Her lilac eyes turned a burning crimson as Yang shot forward to deliver a series of blows to the Splicer's torso, head, and face. A few teeth actually went flying from his mouth as Yang dealt her final punch that sent him straight down into the floor.

She breathed heavily as her eyes reverted back to their lilac color and Sullivan rose to his feet using his huge shield as support. His shield split apart into two pieces and Yang was able to catch sight of two gun barrels on the inside of his shield.

The police chief fired upwards and struck a splicer that had been hiding on the ceiling, waiting to pounce on her. "That anger can really make you blind to the hidden danger can't it?" Sullivan asked as he put his weapon back into its shield configuration.

"Yeah," Yang rubbed the back of her head. "That happens a lot when people mess with my hair."

Sullivan eyed her in a suspicious way. "Aren't you supposed to be confined to your room?"

"Well I-,"

"I'm glad you're not," Sullivan interjected. "You want to help right?"

"No way I would miss this." Sullivan nodded in approval.

"Good. I spotted Bill McDonagh running to his pub near the medical ward," Sullivan informed her. "I already got a group of civilians I'm evacuating, if you can go and get the architect, I'd appreciate it."

"One architect coming up!" Yang promised with a salute. Sullivan gave her a layout of how to get to the medical ward from their current position and she departed to retrieve McDonagh.

* * *

As she made her way to medical, occasionally knocking the living daylights out of any Splicer that got in her way, her scroll went off. "Hello?" Yang asked as she answered, while also punching a Splicer in her deformed face.

"Yang!" It was Blake. "Where are you?!"

"Kicking butt by the medical ward," Yang responded as another Splicer went down. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way towards you," Blake told her. "Just stay there until I get there alright?"

"Sure thing. I can keep kicking these guys butts all day long!" Yang hung up her scroll to upper cut a Splicer that had raised a lead pipe about to strike. She could totally handle these guys until Blake showed up.

What was more, she could even see McDonagh's tavern from the building she was in. her and Blake would be able to get McDonagh together. After that it was just a matter of finding Ruby and everyone else and getting out of the city.

With a few more punches and a few more rounds fired from her gauntlets, Yang dealt with the Splicers swarming her section of the medical ward. "Yeah!" She praised herself. "Who's bad?! Me! What else you got?!"

Her response came in the sound of a low moan. Swimming towards the medical ward was a massive Moby. "Oh." Yang regretted jinxing herself just then. As if sensing where she was trying to get to, the Moby rammed its head into the top of McDonagh's tavern. Yang felt the vibration from where she was. "Not good."

"Yang!" Blake came running up to her.

"Blake!" Yang said to her teammate. "We have to get over there." She pointed to the tavern. "McDonagh's still inside, we have to get him out!" Blake nodded in agreement and the two of them opened the bulkhead door that led to McDonagh's tavern.

The inside of the tavern was in complete disarray. The windows had cracks and were beginning to spider-web, a large amount of debris had fallen from the ceiling and trapped a person, pinning him from the waist down.

It was McDonagh.

"Oh no," Blake said as she and Yang approached the trapped McDonagh. The man was alive, but barely holding onto conciseness. "Come on, we have to get him out of this." Before they could start shuffling through the debris to free McDonagh, his arm came free and grabbed a hold of Blake's wrist.

He pulled her close. "Second floor… straight down the hall… get my family out of here." His grip loosened, and his now limp hand fell. He was gone.

The two girls didn't say anything as they made their way up to the second floor and down the hall. Sure enough in the room right down the hall were a faunus mother and daughter duo. "Is Bill with you?!" The mother frantically asked relieved that the two of them had found them and not a pair of Splicers.

"He… wanted us to make sure we got you out of here," Yang told her in a downcast tone. The mother seemed to know what she meant and her eyes began to water.

"T-then it would be a shame to stay behind. Come on Sophie." Blake and Yang led them back downstairs, making sure to block the young girls view of her fallen father. She didn't need to see that now.

"Are we going to go find papa now?" Sophie asked as the bulkhead to the tavern closed before the fractured windows gave way. Both Blake and Yang didn't look the girl in the eyes. "Mama?" Sophie asked. "Why are you crying?"

* * *

 **A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while I've been working on my other ongoing story, as well as another project. To make up for the lack of update I've decided to include an omake for this chapter.**

* * *

Jack and Atlas' Bogus Adventures #1: Jokes

Atlas: "Hey there boyo!"

Jack: "Hey Atlas."

Atlas: "You know what would be fun?"

Jack: "What?"

Atlas: "Makin' fish jokes."

Jack: "Why?"

Atlas: "Because we're "Under the Sea.""

Jack: "That sucked more than an octopus."

Atlas: "You're just jelly-fish."

Jack: "That totally floundered."

Atlas: "What's wrong? Clamming up?"

Jack: "I guess I'm just a little sea horse."

Atlas: "And that's why you got me as your best chum."

Yang: "Mind if I worm my way in?"

Jack: "How lang have you been there?"

Yang: "Long enough for me to join in this pun-off. Because everyone knows I'm the star fish of puns."

Atlas: "I got another idea."

Jack: "What?"

Atlas: "Why don't we push Old Man Peach Wilkins knowing he can't legally push us back."

Jack: "... I worry about you sometimes Atlas."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So this is not a chapter, just an Author's Note. Unfortunately, this fic is discontinued. It's been close to two years since I first published this and over a year and a half since an update. I just lost the passion to write more as I had other projects that I really wanted to do instead and plan on seeing those through to completion, but the plan I had for this story is all but lost to me now.

My style of writing has changed a lot since I first began and reading over these chapters, I really feel that they aren't up to my standard now and it would be too much of a hassle to rewrite them as I'm currently working on my largest story to date. I hope you all can understand and I thank you for reading up to this point.


End file.
